Love Will Grow Stronger
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: It's been a year since the Great Thaw and nothing has been better! Romance develops between Kristoff and Anna's relationship and when they have some unexpected news, how will everyone take it? Meanwhile, will Elsa find her true love as well? Rated T for smut and language in later chapters! Definitely a Kristanna and Elsa, OC romance
1. A Look Back

Summer had finally arrived in Arendelle but this time it wasn't interrupted by Elsa's power. Since the big freeze, things in the castle returned to normal. Elsa and Anna became closer and closer, making them the best of friends. They did everything together from eating breakfast every morning to telling stories to each other every night- well almost every night. Although the two sister had reshaped their bond, Anna was spending most of her time with her fiancée Kristoff. Yes! They were finally engaged! Kristoff asked Anna to marry him on the first day of Spring- Anna's favorite season.

"Where are we going?" Anna laughed as Kristoff guided her while she was blindfolded.

"Nuh uh honey, can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Well….I do love surprises but- ooh I smell chocolate!"

"Haha you are crazy, but that's why I love you." Kristoff guided her to a gazebo decorated with candles everywhere and a dinner table set for two. Blue and purple flowers hung all around the perimeter of the gazebo. The table was round with a cream colored table cloth covering it. The center piece was a beautiful heart sculpted completely out of ice and the candles made the color of the flowers reflect into it making it look pink.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting for like, ever now! Show me!" She jumped up and down. He chuckled at Anna's impatient, yet adorable attitude.

"Okay then….surprise!" He pulled off her blindfold and her eyes widened and she went in awe as she studied the perimeter of the beautifully decorated gazebo. She slowly walked in, Kristoff following behind her, with her hand over her mouth. She let out a small squeak as she saw all of the chocolate on the table. She turned around and ran into Kristoff, hugging him as tightly as she could while crying.

"Haha is it okay?"

Anna wiped her tears. "It's beautiful! No, wonderful! No, magnificent! Oh thank you so much!" She smacked her lips to his and wrapped her hands around his neck as he picked her up with his strong arms and twirled her around. She giggled, lips still connected to his. "Did you do this all yourself?" Anna asked.

"Uh…well Elsa helped…..a little." He said with a lying chuckle. Anna laughed and began to walk towards the table to seat herself down until Kristoff grabbed her arm.

Kristoff's POV

She began to seat herself down.

_Is that supposed to happen? No of course not, Kristoff, pull yourself together man. _

I grabbed her arm. "No no no I got it! Here, sit."

"Thank you sir", she mocked in a regal tone.

_Phew. _

"No milady, after you", I joked back. I push her chair in for her and I took a seat across from her. She stared at me with that adorable smile and those gleaming eyes as she rested her chin on her hands. She drove me crazy with those eyes. She was beautiful. She still makes me blush every time I look at her and I get this weird feeling in my stomach, a good weird feeling, making me want to discover more of her.

"So? What's all this for?" She asks me with one eyebrow cocked, making me stutter.

"Well I uh….actually…um….heh…"

_C'mon Kristoff get it together! _

"I don't know I just love you a lot and I wanted to give you a special evening. Plus I know how much you love double dates." I said gesturing towards the chocolate. Anna nodded in agreement and giggled. The food was then served to us and we ate. We shared everything. Secrets, embarrassing moments, laughed, and shared our favorite things about each other. "Want to dance?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Why of course good sir", she said, bowing. I bowed back and began to ballroom dance. I was….wonderful. She rested her head on my chest because I was taller than her. Her hair smelled like coconuts and the way her tiny frame moved with my large body felt amazing. Her hips swayed back and forth like the waves of an ocean, making the dance more romantic. After what seemed like amazing years, I decided it was time. I broke away from her and she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, making my knees go weak. I took a deep, deep breath.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

I shook my head and smiled down. This girl drove me insane! I took her hands into mine. "Anna. I love you. I love you so much that love isn't even a word to describe how I feel about you. I remember the first time I met you. You were this cute little ball of energy and sass. You weren't wearing anything warm to protect yourself, goofball! I wanted to make you feel warmer than the sauna ever could. Anyways, once you bought me the pick axe, rope, and let's not forget the carrots for Sven, I knew you were a genuine, caring person. Our whole journey together brought me new surprises and opened my eyes to love. You are so beautiful Anna! I don't think you'll ever realize how special you are. When I saw you…..freeze….my whole world ended. I couldn't breathe, think, or comprehend what happened."

I began to cry a little, but soon Anna wiped my tear away with her thumb.

"But when you unfroze, my life came back. Anna, you're my life! So I wanted to ask you something."

I got down, well stumbled, on one knee and took another deep breath.

"Anna? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

I popped open the box and a diamond ring with pink little diamond on the band sparkled before her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying holding back her tears.

Anna's POV

"But when you unfroze, my life came back. Anna, you're my life! So I wanted to ask you something."

_Oh my god is he proposing? Oh my god oh my god oh my god! _

"Anna? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

I looked down at the stunning ring that I'm positive Elsa picked out, or at least helped. I began to cry because of how sweet he looked and how much of a gentleman he was! I love him so much!

"Yes!" I belted. "Yes yes yes! I will marry and I'll love you for the rest of my life!"

He slipped the ring on, over my overly excited, shaking hand and stood up and grabbed my neck, placing his lips on mine. It was so passionate and romantic. That was one of my favorite things about him. His kisses were always so amazing and romantic and so passionate. I couldn't get enough of them! So I returned my kiss by running my hands through his thick blonde hair. We broke apart, both crying. He took his thumb and wiped the tears away from under my eyes.

"I love you Kristoff." I said, crying way to emotionally. He kissed my nose.

"I love you too feisty pants, more than you'll ever know!"

We smiled at each other and I actually had news for him too. "Kristoff Now that we're engaged I kinda have something to tell you.

"Anything", he said while twisting my long hair, making me blush a little bit. No surprise there.

"Well you see….sometimes when life hands you lemons….wait what? Okay listen…."

_Anna, get yourself together. _

"Last month you and I…well afterwards and before too, you and I umm…..well you know…..bonded under….well on top of the covers too and now…..Oh my god I'm just gonna say it. Kristoff, I'm pregnant!

His look of humor of my rambling faded away to a look of pure shock- and not the good kind. He looked at me with his eyes as wide as the ocean.

Kristoff stared at Anna. A million thoughts were running through his head. He wasn't ready for a big responsibility of taking care of a child let alone him and Anna weren't even married. They had just gotten engaged! They had already broken so many rules of sleeping in the same bed together but getting her pregnant was probably the worst thing that could've happened.

"Kristoff are you alright?"

He coughed and let go of Anna's hands but immediately regretted it. He tried to spit out words but all he could do was mutter nonsense words. Anna took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the chair.

"Listen, I know we're not married yet but this is our child! You and I created him or her on our own and it's no mistake! I'm happy and I hope you are too. I know it's a lot to take in right now and I'm scared. I'm so scared but I'm so happy too! I need your support and love."

"I love you Anna, and the baby. But we're not married or ready. How are we supposed to tell everyone? I don't want anyone hurting your feelings or making you feel low because I couldn't contain myself? What would Elsa say?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to rush into getting married only because I'm pregnant. I want to get married when we're ready. I love you and….."

She pulled his hand and placed it on her not yet noticeable pregnant stomach.

"…we need you. We need you Kristoff."

He sighed and got up and wrapped Anna reassuringly in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss and held her close to him and they hugged each other, not saying anything.

"I'll be there for you. Always."


	2. All For a Reason

**A/N: Hey snow angels! After I finished writing chapter 1, I realized that I didn't write anything before or after the paragraph! So sorry! Anyways so please let me know what you thought of chapter one! The chapters will be longer that was more of a prologue. So please comment and I really hope you enjoy my first fanfic! Love you! Warning: Major death. Sorry :( **

Now that it was summer, Arendelle was aware of the news of Anna's pregnancy. They were all shocked but thrilled, knowing their princess was beginning a new life. The only person who didn't seem to be as thrilled was Elsa. She was shocked all right but definitely not thrilled. Though she adored her sister and Kristoff, she liked everything to be played by the books, not out of order. Anna had been pregnant for about two and a half months at this point and Elsa tried her best to put a smile on when really she was sort of embarrassed. She loved Anna, Kristoff, and the baby, but the fact that they weren't married yet made her upset.

It was a bright summer morning in July and the kingdom had their annual summer ball last night. Sadly, Anna knew she couldn't drink any alcohol but she was ok with it. All she cared about was making sure her baby was safe, even if that meant sacrificing the things she loved. Kristoff and Anna slept hand in hand this particular morning. The bright morning sun seeped through their windows as the birds sang to one another. Anna was a late sleeper and the sun and birds never woke her up. Anna woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen this time. She shot up from the bed with a squeak but quickly covered her mouth not wanting to wake Kristoff up. He carefully massaged her belly, thinking it was morning sickness. Next thing she knew she was on her knees throwing up in the toilet.

Kristoff heard her gasping and coughing as she threw up. He rubbed his droopy eyes and came to realization of what was happening with her. He thought quickly and ran down the hallway, stumbled down the stairs, ran into a few doors, and got some water from the kitchen. He hastened his way back upstairs, spilling little drips of water on the way.

Anna was still throwing up when he got back. He knocked on the door after he heard that she was done.

"C-come in", she whimpered.

"Hey". He said with sympathy, "I brought you some water."

"Thanks", she said happily taking the water and chugged it down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she set the cup next her.

"Are you ok?" He sat next to her.

"Yeah. I think it's just morning sickness, you know?"

"But you're almost at your second stage of pregnancy, it should be gone by now."

"It depends on your body type. Every pregnant woman is different but don't worry, it'll probably go away soon."

She knew he wasn't buying her excuse but she gave him a small smile anyways.

"Okay, well are you feeling up for breakfast? Elsa will be wondering where you are. Here, let me help you up."

He stood up and held his hand out for Anna, who happily accepted.

"I'm gonna put my robe on and fix my hair so I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

"Alright love." He kissed her on the lips but then retaliated quickly while wiping his mouth. "Ew! Puke breath. You might wanna brush your teeth a thousand times feisty pants!"

"You're an asshole", she joked. She blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room winking at her. She sighed.

**Anna's POV**

He kissed me on the lips which was a big mistake because my breath smelled like a rat's ass.

"Ew! Puke breath! You might want to brush your teeth a thousand times feisty pants!"

_See? _

"You're an asshole", I joked. I blew him a kiss as he left the room, winking at me. I sighed and stood up really fast which made me feel dizzy, but I shook it off because I just expected it from being pregnant. I walked over to my vanity and looked at how horrible I looked. My hair was sticking up on all ends because I had the worst bed head ever, not to mention I just threw up a million times. I grabbed my brush and gently began brushing through the knots. I stood up and walked over to window to see all the little children playing with each other outside. I gently rubbed my belly and decided to have a conversation with my unborn baby.

"Hey little darling. I'm your mommy, Anna, and your daddy is Kristoff but he's downstairs with your Auntie Elsa. I'm nervous, but you've made me and everyone else so happy already and you're not even here yet! I can't wait to meet you and play with you every day! Ooh and guess what I just thought of? If you're a boy, you can be the ring bearer and if you're a girl you can be the little flower girl! Wouldn't that be amazing!? Daddy is excited too! He's already talking about names and godparents! You'll love him just like I do! Take your time though because I'm still not ready. I love you so much and we'll always be together, forever. I promise."

After my baby talking session, I put my robe on and began walking towards the door when all of a sudden a pain shot through my abdomen again. I prepared myself for another puking session so I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. After I was done, I started to feel dizzy again and I tried to get up…

**Third Person**

Downstairs, Kristoff and Elsa were having a nice breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, bread and butter, and orange juice. They were discussing one of many of Elsa's suitors that would be coming to meet her this afternoon.

"So what's his name?"

"Prince David of the Eastern Valley. But that doesn't matter because I'll probably just turn him down again."

"Why? You can't judge someone you've never met."

"They're all the same, Kristoff. Jealous and self-conceited princes."

"Ah, well have you heard anything or know anything about him?"

"Well I heard he's quite handsome and that he has a younger sister."

"What's his sister's name?"

"Um, I believe it's Princess Alissa."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Don't get any ideas Kristoff", Elsa joked. Kristoff smirked.

"Ha ha very funny Elsa. I think I'm stuck with Anna at this point!"

"You think? No you're stuck." She laughed.

"Well she's the only one I'd wanna be stuck with. Anyways, is Prince David coming this evening?"

"Yes, so tell Anna to be ready. Speaking of Anna, where is she? She's been gone well over fifteen minutes."

"Last I saw her she said she'd be down soon. I'll just go check on her. Knowing her she probably fell back asleep!"

"That's Anna for you. You better get used to it now", she laughed.

Kristoff laughed and excused himself from the table and headed towards the long staircase leading up to him and Anna's room.

**Kristoff's POV **

I started walking up the stairs of death and made my way down the hall. I never really noticed all the paintings on the wall before. I studied them all, fascinated by the artwork. The artists really knew how to make the pictures look realistic and I loved it. Afterwards, I continued my long journey down the hallway, I reached our room. The door was opened.

"Hey Anna what's taking so- Anna? Hello? Babe where are you?"

She didn't answer me so I walked down the opposite hallway in which I came and turned different corners calling her name but still no answer. I bumped into one of the maids.

"Oh, sorry Renee! Have you seen Anna?" I was desperate.

"No sir", she replied. "But if I do I will let her know you were looking for her."

I thanked her and turned around and went back to our room. I stood in the doorway and looked around for a minute. Then it clicked! The bathroom, of course! I walked over to the bathroom to see if she was in there and I knocked on the door gently, desperately hoping for a reply.

"Anna? I know you're sick but please open up. I'm here for you. Anna?"

I knocked again and waited for a few seconds but still no answer. I began shaking the doorknob rapidly while banging on the door.

"Anna! Hey please let me in! Are you ok? Anna!" I suddenly realized that she wasn't ok by the weird smell that was coming from under the bathroom door. It smelled horrible, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I knew she was in there but she wasn't answering so my initial gut was to go get help but I couldn't stand the idea of leaving her so I kept banging on the door praying for it to open.

**Elsa's POV **

After I thanked the cooks for the wonderful breakfast, I attended a meeting with the council and jury discussing the sentence of a murderer on the loose in Arendelle who was finally caught.

"I understand he murdered two people two nights ago, correct?" I asked.

"Yes your majesty."

"I see. Well then I have no choice but to charge him with…"

Then all of a sudden I heard a distant banging sound and the screaming of Anna's name in the room above me. Without a word I ran all the way upstairs to their room, tripping on every other step, to see Kristoff trying to break down the bathroom door. He saw me and gave me the most horrified look I have ever seen.

**Third Person**

Elsa ran over to Kristoff and asked why he was trying to break down the door.

"Kristoff! What's going on? Where's Anna?"

"She's in here! I can't open the fucking door, she locked it! She won't answer me either! Help-…"

Before he could finish his sentence Elsa had already pushed him out of the way and was trying to break down the door by banging it with her fists.

"God dammit, Anna! Open up!"

Elsa kept hitting the door with her shoulder trying to get it to break but it wasn't working.

"Oh my god", Elsa cried. "Open up please! Kristoff!?"

"Elsa it's no use we'll have to break it down ourselves!"

"But what if we fall on her? She's pregnant!"

"We need at least one person alive!" He choked at that sentence, but it was true. He knew that if they did hurt the baby in the process, at least Anna would be alive- hopefully.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Ok ok, on three we'll both run into it!"

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three!"

They charged at the door and thankfully it only took once to break it down. Elsa bruised her shoulder in the process but she was just thankful they got it down. The door collapsed and Kristoff found Anna lying there, helpless, her back to them on the ground with her arms and legs sprawled across the floor. Kristoff hesitantly walked over to her other side and gasped and fell to his knees when he saw what he found.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa ran over to Kristoff and took one look at Anna and fainted at the sight of the blood all over Anna's leg and the puddle on the ground.

**Anna's POV**

The last thing I remember was that I couldn't get up from the ground. I woke up in the hospital for pregnant women and I opened my eyes to see Elsa sitting in the chair across from me sleeping. Her makeup made it look like she had been crying from earlier. My legs were really sore and I felt it when I tried to get up which caused a slight squeak to come out of my mouth which woke Elsa up.

"Anna! Oh Anna I'm so glad you're alive!" She ran over to me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Elsa what's wrong?" She continued squeezing the life out me, making me gasp for air. Why was she so upset?

"Elsa I won't be alive for long if you keep hugging me like this."

She let go and stared at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I asked, confused as all get out.

She began to break down crying. She fell on the ground at my feet and kept on repeating over and over that she was sorry. I slowly sat down, feeling dizzy, on the hospital bed and in-between my legs hurt so badly that I let out a tear. Elsa stood up and kissed my forehead once again apologizing and excused herself. What just happened? I sat there trying to put the puzzle pieces together on what I just witnessed. I cautiously lid back down and gently rubbed my belly. No matter what happened, at least my baby and I were both safe and alive. Moments passed as I started to drift to sleep until the doctor opened the door and startled me.

"Oh it's you. Where am I?"

"The hospital your highness."

"Why? And what's wrong with Elsa? Where's Kristoff? Wh-"

"Your highness…"

Kristoff walked in. Kristoff walked in the room and ran over to Anna and embraced me with all of his energy. Something bad must've really happened.

"Ow, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry." I giggled. "So what happened? Did something happen to me?" Kristoff shrugged and we both looked simultaneously at the doctor for answers. He looked down at his feet, not even knowing how to begin his sentence.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news", he began. "We did some research and tests and our results have indicated that you….um…you lost your….baby. I'm so sorry you guys. Also with so much blood loss, you'll have to stay on bed rest for a few weeks until you've gained your strength back. I am so sorry. If you'll excuse me."

With that he exited the room. Anna and Kristoff sat in silence for a minute trying to comprehend what the doctor just told then.

Finally Anna broke. NO! No! No! No! N-o!" She cried her eyes out while kicking her feet and screaming. "NO HE'S LYING! I STILL HAVE THE BABY IN MY STOMACH! IT'S STILL THERE! I CAN FEEL IT MOVING RIGHT NOW! NO! NO! NO!"

Kristoff tried to calm her down while holding back his own tears.

"Anna, sweetie come here. Shhh…." He rocked her back and forth while they both cried loudly. Anna's body still ached but not nearly as much as her heart. She hated herself. She knew that she thought it was her fault that her baby died.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I KILLED MY CHILD! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE EVRYTHING! OH MY GOD!"

"No you didn't! You did nothing wrong sweetheart! These things happen but it's absolutely not your fault!"

"I'm so sorry Kristoff."

He kept cradling her in his arms while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest while cursing herself. She didn't want to believe it. She was still in denial that she was no longer pregnant.

** A/N: Hey guys! I know that was a depressing chapter but don't worry it'll get better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow if not then hopefully on Wednesday! Review and let me know if there are any changes or suggestions you'd like to see! Love you snow angels!**


	3. Reshaping

**A/N: Why hello there again snow angels! I hope everyone's day has been wonderful! I know I promised to update yesterday but I got stuck at Badminton practice :/. Anyways, here is chapter 3 and I know it's been depressing lately but hopefully this will make you a little happier! Also I realized that in the last chapter I screwed up a little with who was talking. Sorry about that! I have so many ideas for later chapters and if you review or not, I will post them! Thank you to all who's favorite this story so far, you guys are the best! Enjoy :) **

It had been a few weeks since the devastating news of Kristoff and Anna's baby. Anna had been on bed rest for weeks now and nobody could cheer her up. She had never felt so low in her life. Besides feeling bad for herself, she felt bad for Kristoff. He had no control over this and she hated the fact that the reason his child died was because of her. It was a bright sunny morning for the first time in weeks in Arendelle and Anna woke up with Kristoff snoring next to her. She stared at his beautiful snoring face for a good five minutes feeling bad for him.

"Stop staring at me", he said groggily while scooting closer to her.

"Sorry", she whispered, kissing his nose.

They both fell back asleep again for another two hours, but soon Anna woke up again with the sound of a soft knock at her door. She reached her over to pat Kristoff but he wasn't there. She huffed when she realized he wasn't there and huffed knowing she would have to physically get up and answer the door herself. She then realized she was the princess and tired so whoever was at the door would have to deal with that.

"Who is it?" She moaned.

"It's Elsa honey. Can I come in?"

"If you want." She said quietly but loud enough for Elsa to hear. Elsa slowly entered the room with a gentle grin on her face hoping it would cheer her up a little.

"Hey sunshine!"

Anna just smiled back laying there in the bed all by herself. Elsa drew the drapes allowing blades of sunlight into the room, causing Anna to throw the covers over her head. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over the opposite side of the bed and climbed in under the covers with Anna so she wasn't alone. She began to tickle Anna.

"What are you- AHHH! Elsa! Oh my g-god! St-stop! I'm t-ticklish! Hahahaha! P-please stop! I c-can't b-breathe!"

Elsa ceased the tickling to leave a breathless Anna laughing so hard, something she seemed to have been lacking this past month.

"There's the smile I missed!" Elsa said while kissing her brow.

Anna tried to put a sincere look back on her face but Elsa's expression made her laugh harder and harder. She pulled her sister into a hug and thanked her for making her smile again. She adored Elsa. Elsa always made her feel so much better when she was upset and she did it perfectly every time always making Anna feel better.

"You know it's a beautiful, warm morning. I think it'd do you well to get out of this old castle and enjoy the fresh air. I'll go with you if you want."

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked without acknowledging Elsa's request.

"Oh right, he told me to tell you that he was going to visit the trolls."

"Why? Why didn't he ask me to come with?"

Elsa looked away from Anna. "Umm…"

Anna nodded, knowing why he left. She understood that he wanted to tell the trolls alone. They were his family after all.

"Alright the, let's go."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah", Anna giggled. "I wanna spend time with you. I haven't seen much of you lately and by the actions that have happened so far, I'd say you're the only one who can cheer me up today!" Elsa smiled at her and gave her another tight hug and kiss on the head, feeling better about herself.

The girls got dressed and made themselves look as beautiful as usual and made their way to town around noon. As they walked together, many people smiled sympathetically at Anna and bowed to them. People moved out of their way not wanting to get her upset. The people with children had it worst of all. They would see Anna and take their children and hurriedly walked away or they turn their heads so they didn't feel guilty when looking into her depressed eyes. Anna nudged Elsa and grabbed her arm.

"People are staring", she whispered.

"It's alright, I'm here", she whispered back.

After a while of walking, the awkward staring died down and the girls were able to enjoy each other's company. As they walked, Anna never noticed how stunning Arendelle was. The ground was made of light, tan stone and there were bright green trees everywhere that covered the sun in certain places setting a calm, peaceful setting on the town. There were small shops here and there that welcomed everyone. Different colored flowers grew up and down the sidewalks with butterflies calmly flying around them. The air smelled of fresh baked bread and flowers. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying all the sights with her sister, forgetting about the miscarriage until her and Elsa came across a little girl. This little girl sat cross legged on the grass all by herself with a doll in her hand and she looked like she was crying. Anna looked at Elsa and gestured towards the little girl. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing an orange dress with lace trim on the bottom. She was beautiful.

"Want me to take care of it?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I will."

She hesitantly walked over to the little girl and Elsa stood and watched her little sister's motherly instincts come out. Where did this come from? Anna sat down on the ground next to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She perked up and smiled when she saw Anna.

"Hi honey! Are you alright?"

Suddenly her face went back to crying.

"No! My mama and papa went to the mawket and I can't find them anywhere!"

"What's your name?"

"Owivia."

"What a beautiful name! My name is Anna!"

"I wike your name too!"

"Why thank you! Now how old are you?"

She held up four fingers. "This many! Today's my birfday!"

"It is? Oh my goodness! Happy birthday Olivia! What did you get for your birthday?"

"This dolly! I named her pwincess Anna! I think the pwincess is mostest pwettiest girl ever! I have another dolly named Elsa because the queen is the mostest pwettiest girl ever too!"

"My my, she is a beautiful doll! Hey? Wanna know a secret?"

Olivia smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ok", Anna whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening which drew Olivia in more. "I know the Queen and Princess!"

Olivia gasped. "You do!?"

"Mmhmm! Would you like to meet them?"

She smiled again and clapped her hands and squealed.

"Well, you're look-"

But before Anna would answer back, Olivia's mother came running over to them, not realizing it was the Queen and Princess.

"Olivia! Baby, are you ok? Papa and I have been looking- oh my goodness! Your highness!" She bowed.

"No need", Anna said. "I think Olivia was just lost so I was trying to cheer her up."

"I-I….thank you Princess Anna!"

"Wait? Pwincess Anna?" Anna nodded and Elsa came up from behind her. Olivia's mother dropped her bakery bread as soon as she saw Elsa and bowed.

"Your majesty!

"Elsa", she corrected.

Anna turned to Olivia and smiled while ruffling her hair. "Well honey, I have to return back home so I will hopefully see you around soon?"

"Oh yes pwincess!" She ran and hugged Anna's waist. "I love pwincesses! I love you!" Anna bent down and hugged her, trying to hold back her tears. This little girl was an angel! She had wished it was her own child she was hugging but came to realization that it wasn't so she kissed her on the cheek. She took off her necklace that she was wearing with 'An Act of True Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart' on engraved on it.

"Here, take this. Now we'll be friends forever! Also, happy birthday!"

Olivia looked at its beauty in awe. She hugged Anna and Elsa once more and they all said their goodbyes. The walk back to the castle was silent and concealed until Elsa broke the silence.

"Wow, you're really wonderful with children! She absolutely adored you."

Anna sighed. "She felt like mine, Elsa."

Elsa took her hand and squeezed it and smiled as they headed the rest of the way home.

**Anna's POV **

Kristoff was due back home any minute now and I was so excited to see him. He visited Bulda, Cliff, and the rest of the trolls to tell them the news I assume. Elsa and I got back to the castle around four and had a great dinner that, of course, consisted of chocolate- a girl's best friend! I tend to eat my feelings anyway. I decided to go to bed early, hoping to pass the time of Kristoff's return. I also felt more depressed now that I was back in the castle and I just wanted someone to snuggle with. Where is he!? I sighed and laid down and drifted to sleep…

**Elsa's POV **

"Enter", I said as I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I turned to see Kristoff standing there looking all tired and distraught.

"Kristoff, are you ok?" I said standing up and walking over to him.

He slid his back down the wall and put his head in his hands and began to cry. It hurt. I wasn't much of a comforter because of my lack of social skills so I did the best I could. I sat next to him on the ground.

"Kristoff? Do you want to talk about something?"

No answer.

"Kristoff look at me." He raised his head to reveal his red eyes and tears on his eyelashes and cheeks.

"I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"I have to be strong, I know!"

"For Anna?"

He nodded and let out more tears. I gently placed my head on his.

"You know it'll get better. I can't even imagine what it must feel like for you two. I remember when my parents died, I felt like I died. My whole world froze and I couldn't even hear myself think. You sit there and ask yourself, 'could I have stopped it?' But everything happens for a reason and I promise you something good will come out of this. You two need each other more than ever now and your fiancée is in that room over there needing you. She needs you and you need her no matter how tough you want to be. No go and be there with her."

He hugged me with all his might and cried into my shoulder. This was a completely different side of Kristoff that I have never seen before and it made me feel amazing that he would open up to me like this and feel this comfortable around me. He stood up and wiped her tears and helped me up. Such a gentleman.

"Thanks El", he said while opening the door.

"Kristoff? For the record, you'll be a wonderful father one day."

He smiled one more time at me before commenting, "And you'll be the best aunt ever one day."

And he left.

**Kristoff's POV**

After my talk with Elsa, I saw a new side to her. I used to seeing her more regal and distant when really she was comforting and kind. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said about how I should show my emotions no matter how tough I think I am. I've never showed anyone my true emotions before so this was something I'd have to adapt to.

I slowly and quietly opened the door to me and Anna's room to find her on the bed snoring away. I hoped she was having a sweet dream. I changed quietly into my pajamas without trying to wake her up and slid into the bed as lightly as my large body could let me. She moved. Shit. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and turned to see if I was there.

"Kristoff!"

She jumped on me so that she was fully on top. She began kissing me on my mouth and neck, totally turning me on. I returned her kiss with a more passionate one and slid my hands down her tiny frame. She giggled as we kissed and I broke it apart, caressing my hand up and down her back.

"Did ya miss me feisty pants?"

"I always do", she whispered.

"Can we uh…can we talk?"

She got off me rather quickly and laid down on the other side of the bed. We both turned our bodies so were both looking at each other side by side.

"I don't know…." "

Please", I begged.

She huffed, agreeing for me to continue.

"Ok listen, I don't want you to be mad at yourself. It's not your fault Anna. It's nobody's fault. I need you to understand that no matter what happens, I'll never love you any less but more! You're my world and my first love and I wouldn't trade it for anything! These past months I've been trying to keep my emotions in because I want to be strong for you. Elsa made me realize that no matter how tough I think I am, I should never be afraid to tell you how I feel. So with that said, I am hurt. I miss our baby and the dreams I dreamed of with it but I never once believed it was your fault. I love you so much and I want kids with you in the future despite what happened. I'm so proud of you. Everyone is and your parents are too. I just know it."

I kissed her to end the conversation but then quickly added, "And I'm glad we can be open with each other."

**Anna's POV **

He kissed me ending the conversation, but by then my eyes were streaming with tears. I was so happy and relieved! No one has ever opened up to me like that before and it killed me to know that he was too afraid to tell me how he was feeling so he could seem tough for me. All I wanted to do was kiss him forever.

"I'm glad we can too", I whispered.

We peacefully slept in each other's arms feeling wonderful knowing we were always going to be there for each other despite the ups and downs of life. I knew for sure this one was true love.

**Third Person **

Morning arrived and Anna woke up this time feeling wonderful! She had her favorite man sleeping next to her and that was all she needed. She gazed at him and never noticed how adorable he was when he slept. His lips curled and he sneezed a lot, but in a cute way. She really wanted to go to town again, but this time with Kristoff. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips before going to the bathroom. After she was done going, she jumped on top of him to try to wake him up. She seemed to be going back to her quirky Anna ways again.

"Kristoff! Wakey wakey! Rise and shine it's a new day! Places to go and people to see!"

"Anna…..go back to sleep", he moaned and turned over.

She snickered and decided to act the way she did when she was little. She put her hand on her forehead all dramatically and laid on top of him, causing him to grunt.

"I just can't! They sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to go town!"

"Huh?"

"Can we please go to town today? I just had an amazing time the other day in town and I wanted to go with you this time so we can spend time together! Please, please, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and curled her bottom lip. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure cutie, we can go."

She squealed. "Oh thank you so much! I love you!"

"Love you too, now wake me up in two years, would you?"

"You're silly! Come on hot stuff, let's get breakfast and get going!"

She pulled him out of bed with all her might and they made their way downstairs and had a wonderful breakfast with Elsa. Soon, they got ready and left the castle and made it to town. Everyone cheered the minute they walked outside because it was really the first time they had been outside in the public after their engagement. All of the smiling faces made Anna all warm inside so she squeezed Kristoff's hand and smiled at him. Throughout the morning and afternoon, they walked around all of Arendelle, exploring new things, eating at their favorite restaurants, playing with children, laughing, kissing, and talking with many of the townspeople. Kristoff hadn't seen Anna this happy for months which made him the happiest man in the world. They decided to call it a day and started to walk back home. Anna and Kristoff, on their way back, came across a couple and Anna, of course, had to approach them to bid them a goodnight.

"Evening!" Anna said cheerfully.

The couple looked up and realized it was the Princess and Kristoff. They immediately stood up and bowed, the woman having trouble.

"No no please, I see you're pregnant, don't worry! It's just me."

The pregnant lady sat back down, massaging her belly. He husband took a seat next to her and rubbed her back.

"So…how far along are you ma'am?"

"8 months", she said in a depressing tone.

"Is there something wrong?"

She began to tear up and then cried into her husband's shoulder. Anna felt terrible and had no idea what to do. She stood there awkwardly waiting for a response.

"It's just….a year ago I suffered from a miscarriage and I didn't want to get pregnant again but I did. I don't want to go through the pain again. It's hard to be excited when you lost your baby the first time."

She made Anna start crying because she obviously knew exactly how she felt. She walked over to the woman and hugged her tightly, understanding her pain.

"I know", she whispered.

"You do?"

"Yes of course. You didn't hear?"

"No your highness, we're new in Arendelle. It is lovely here though."

"Thank you! Oh, but anyways, I was pregnant for almost three months but I lost my baby about a month ago and I'm still struggling to get over it. I just love the people in Arendelle because they're so supportive and kind. So is my fiancée, Kristoff and my sister Elsa. I know how hard it is but you're husband will always be there for you and so will I if you ever need to talk. I'll never deny a visit!"

The lady just grabbed Anna and hugged her and they both began crying again, like a weight lifted off both their shoulders.

"I am so sorry", she whispered.

"No need. And on your behalf, look at this as a second chance! You're going to be a wonderful mother already I can tell, and you'll be an excellent father sir!"

"Thank you Anna", he said warmly.

"Well, time's are a ticking", she giggled. "So we better head back home but my best wishes to you guys!"

"You deserve a second chance too", she smiled.

Anna nodded, turning her head quickly so she wouldn't break out into tears. Her and Kristoff silently made their way back home until Kristoff stopped her at the entrance and spoke up.

"Anna? Do you uhh….do you want more kids?"

"Yes. But no. Oh I don't know. I don't want to lose it again."

"You deserve a second chance Anna, you really do."

He kissed her and she returned the kiss passionately. They began wrapping themselves up in each other's arms.

"Let's go to bed", he said as he winked.

"Bed yes, Anything else no."

"Oh come on! I'll make sure you don't get pregnant!"

"Psh, yeah right. You wouldn't want to anyways."

Kristoff smirked. "Obviously I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm on my period", she said blankly.

Kristoff scrunched his face at the image in his head. "In that case….how about we not?"

"That's what I thought."

They headed up to bed and snuggled together, dreaming of each other and the wonderful future they hoped was ahead of them. It was safe to say they fell asleep in true bliss.

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP! There ya have it! Oh my gosh my back hurts so badly from writing this but I don't care, I write for you guys! I really hope this chapter wasn't boring! The next chapter will give you butterflies though so stay tuned guys! Please please please R&R because I love feedback! Nighty night! Don't let the frost bite! :)**


	4. Hello Love, Goodbye Everything

**A/N: Happy Saturday….eh more like Sunday morning everyone! Soo I just finished watching Frozen for the fourth time today (shocker) and so I decided to update chapter four! It's an interesting one I think! So please enjoy!**

"I promise Anna, only one month. You'll be fine without me."

"Elsa! No please you can't go! I need you here with me, especially to help plan the wedding!"

"Anna, your wedding is in four months. I'll be back three months ahead of time."

"Why are you even going?"

"Because", Elsa said as she packed the last of her belongings into one of many of her suitcases, "I have to attend the soon-to-be Queen of the Northern Isles' coronation."

Anna rolled her eyes but they were soon filled with tears. Elsa looked away because she hated seeing her all depressed, especially if it was being caused by herself. Anna, who was standing by the door, slid her back down the wall and buried her head in her hands and began to sob. This seemed familiar. After how she acted with Kristoff, Elsa's comforting instincts came out and she slid her back down the wall next to Anna and rested her hands on her sister's and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey it's alright, shh."

Anna cried loudly into Elsa's chest as she pulled her closer. She began to hum Heimr Àrnadalr into Anna's ear, trying to ease her pain. After she was finished, Anna looked up at her and smiled, wiping her tear off her cheek.

"Feel better?"

"A little, but I don't want you to go! A month is a long time!"

"I know. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it", she said gently rubbing Anna's back. "Besides, you have Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to keep you company and I advised Marshmallow to come by once in a while." She giggled at that.

Anna sighed. "I know but I love you more than anyone and I hate being separated. You know me, I get sad when you say goodnight to me because I'll miss you and you're only right down the hallway!"

"I know baby girl, it's awful, but I'll be fine so you don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you Elsa, always."

Elsa pulled her into another tight hug. "Do you have to go?"

Elsa's eyes widened. That line seemed familiar. She realized that was the last thing she said to her parents before the deadly ship accident. Elsa couldn't think of the right words to say and it made her not want to go even more, afraid the same thing would happen to her now. She began to answer Anna's question until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Queen Elsa? The ship is just about ready, time to leave!"

Elsa loosened up her grip on Anna and sighed heavily. "Yes of course. Please let them know that I'd like to say my last goodbyes to my family."

"Last!?" Anna yelled.

"For a while", she reassured.

"Yes your majesty."

Anna and Elsa made their way down to the stables where Kristoff and Sven were sharing a carrot. Anna, drenched in tears, grunted so they could hear them. Once he saw the girls, he quickly stood up.

"Is it time?"

"Yes. I just came to say my goodbyes to you guys", Elsa said in the most depressing tone.

"Hey don't be upset, you're going to a coronation, it'll be fun! Make yourself known, you're good at that!" He chuckled and Elsa smirked. "Anyways, we can always send letters and we'll see you in a month anyhow. It's not like we're talking about forever", he reassured.

Elsa nodded. There wasn't much she could say, knowing that she'd never know if it'd be forever, considering what happened to her parents. Kristoff walked over to Elsa and gently embraced her which soon led to a tight hug. He tried to let go but she didn't budge. She held her soon-to-be brother-in-law as tight as possible, taking this as her last opportunity for a real last hug. His large arms wrapped around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay Elsa you'll be fine, I promise! You need to get out of boring old Arendelle!"

"I know", she cried, "But I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Uh what about me?" Anna snapped.

Elsa turned her head, "I haven't even gotten to you yet."

Anna nodded in approval.

"I'll miss you too sis," he whispered.

Sis, Elsa thought to herself. He never ever called her "sis". He called her Elsa and that was it. He even sometimes called her "your majesty" by mistake. It made her feel good though, more confident in their relationship. She gave him one last squeeze and detached herself from him, noticing she left a damp mark on his shoulder. They exchanged smiles and Kristoff sat back down the hay next to Sven. Elsa huffed and walked over to Sven to make sure she showed him the same attention. She bent down on her knees next to Sven and gently patted his back.

"I'll really miss you Elsa!" Kristoff said, impersonating Sven making Elsa break out laughing.

"I'll miss you too Sven! You keep Anna and Kristoff safe, you hear?"

"No worries", Kristoff impersonated again.

Elsa giggled once more as she stood up with a grunt and walked to the stable door, Anna following. She turned around once more and have a wave with her fingers.

"Goodbye. See you in a month."

Kristoff nodded and returned the wave. "Please be safe."

"I will", Elsa hoped.

"I'm going to talk to Anna privately, alright?"

"Sure, go ahead. We'll meet you out at the dock in a little."

Elsa opened the doors and Anna followed behind her with arms crossed. The whole walk to the dock was silent, making the girls feel awkward. They both knew what it was they wanted to say to each other but neither of them could figure out how to put into words. When they arrived at the dock, Elsa opened her mouth to speak until Olaf waddled over to them out of nowhere.

"Elsa! Wait for me!"

"Hello Olaf. How is your flurry doing?"

"Magical! It's my own too!"

"I see that! Well you probably know already that I am departing from Arendelle for a month in a little while."

"Why?"

Elsa looked at him in humor. She told him yesterday where she was going and why but he seemed to have forgotten already. That was Olaf though.

"Oh oh I know why! You have a corneration to go to! Right? Right?"

"Coronation", Elsa corrected while laughing. "And yes Olaf, that's right."

Suddenly Olaf's happy façade and attitude melted away into sadness. He looked down and pouted, making Elsa and Anna exchange glances.

"What's wrong Olaf?"

"It's just….we're all gonna miss you!"

Elsa met Olaf's height. "Aw Olaf", she said tapping his nose, "I'll miss you too, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and you and I can build you so many more snowmen friends!"

"Okay! Bye Elsa!"He waddled away making the two girls giggle at his carefree, wonderful attitude.

Elsa turned her attention back over to Anna who was sitting on the ledge of the dock with her legs hanging over the edge as she swung them back and forth. She huffed dramatically.

"Are you mad?" Elsa asked as she slowly sat down next to Anna.

"No it's just…it's gonna be hard not having my best friend to talk to everyday. I'm really gonna miss you Elsa."

"Honey listen to me, I would never choose to be separated from you. I promise this is going to be the quickest month for you! I do love you so much and this arrangement sucks but it's not like I'm permanently going anywhere. I'm just staying in the Northern Isles to attend Princess Genevieve's coronation and discuss trade business, that's all. No princes or princesses were invited, I know, it's pretty shallow. Anyways, if you need anything or are in trouble, I'm on the next ship put ok?"

"Ok", Anna whispered. "I'm still gonna miss you. More than you think."

"Anna you're going to make me cry." Elsa began to cry quite unregally which made Anna feel a little better.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna cry!" Anna said, laughing in-between tears.

They pulled each other into a hug and loudly sobbed into each other's shoulders. They knew one month was a long time, considering they were joined at the hip, which made it seem like a month was an eternity. They already wasted thirteen years of bonding with each other so they didn't need to lose anymore.

"Look at us", Elsa laughed, wiping her tears off her cheeks, grabbing both of Anna's hands into her own.

"We're so childish. Grown adults crying!"

"It's not childish Anna. We're best friends!"

"Best sister friends", Anna corrected making Elsa laugh and roll her eyes.

A sudden voice interrupted their moment.

"You're majesty! The ship is about to sail off! Time to go!"

"Well that's my cue", she said sniffling.

"I love you!" Anna threw her arms around Elsa.

"I love you too baby sister. Forever and always."

Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead and turned around to board the ship. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, along with many townspeople came to wish the queen a goodbye. Kristoff lovingly laid his hand on Anna's shoulder for reassurance. The captain helped Elsa board and she turned around, waving goodbye- particularly at Anna.

"I love you all! See you soon!" She called out to all of Arendelle. Everyone cheered and praised Elsa.

As the ship sailed farther and farther away, Anna soon lost sight of Elsa's endless waving, causing her body to deteriorate.

"Bye Elsa", Anna whispered to herself.

"Goodbye Anna", Elsa whispered to herself, her tears now drops of ice.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

After a long journey across seas, Elsa finally arrived in the Northern Isles. The captain helped her off the ship and she stood there admiring how beautiful this place was. She noticed how beautiful the flowers were and how great it smelled. The sun shined brightly on the red stoned pavement creating a warm feeling on Elsa's skin, making her shudder- in a good way. She admired how people of all ages, looks, and sizes were all getting along together and how the children from tall to small all played together, careless of the world around them. It was just like Arendelle, which made her happy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone fell into her, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry miss!" A man's voice exclaimed.

Elsa looked up at him and her stomach twisted in a knot. His eyes. His eyes were absolutely stunning and mysterious. She stared blankly into his deep blue eyes and felt a sparks fly around her. She couldn't be feeling anything, right? She was the Queen of Arendelle for heaven's sake. She quickly collected herself and she tried to get up but the man held out his hand for her instead. She hesitantly, but gratefully took it, giving him a half smile.

"Um thank you…..?"

"Derek. Derek Bentonia."

"Thank you Derek", she said warmly.

"I'd like to apologize."

"No no I'm fine, really."

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

They both locked eyes for a few seconds which seemed like years. Derek awkwardly coughed and looked down and Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear and averted her face the other way.

"Well….", they both said simultaneously.

"After you", Elsa laughed.

"No please, you first", Derek responded.

"No, really."

"I uh….are you here for Princess Genevieve's coronation?"

"Yes. I just arrived here from Arendelle. And you?"

"I live here so I sort of have no choice." Elsa giggled a little too hard, slightly putting her hand over her mouth.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go now and get settled in. Thank you for helping me up, Derek."

"Yeah. No. I mean, you're welcome! I'll knock you down anytime…wait. No I'm sorry, I'll knock you down more so I can pick you up. Oh my god, never mind. You're welcome, anytime." It took Elsa all the energy in her body not to laugh at Derek's awkwardness. She liked it a lot because it reminded her of her lack of social skills and how everyone gets nervous, not just her.

As she walked away, Derek noticed how gracefully she walked away, her blonde hair swaying with her every step. He watched her beautiful face look up towards the sun as it shined on her face. His daydreaming suddenly ceased when he realized he didn't know her name. He attemped to run after her but she was gone. Out of his sight.

Hours passed and Elsa stood in her guest room, looking in the mirror at herself. She cocked her head to one side as she viewed the dress she was wearing. Usually she felt pretty confident in what she was wearing but for some reason she was feeling paranoid. She felt the need to impress everyone, or a certain someone. She tried on at least ten different dresses and accessories before deciding the final piece. She had a dark blue form fitting dress that slimmed all the way down to her feet. She wore black high heels and a beautiful diamond necklace that made her whole outfit pop. Her hair was in her signature side braid and she put on her usual makeup. She nodded in content and left her room.

She made her way to the cathedral where the coronation was taking place. Many young men were eyeing her and daydreaming, making Elsa blush even though she was trying to look for one person. Without any luck, Elsa took her seat in one of the pews and rested her hands in her lap. Throughout the whole coronation, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She'd only just met him (ya know that day) but there was something about him that she wanted to figure out. Was it his voice? Was it his clumsiness and awkwardness? His eyes? She couldn't make it out as her mind dazed off into wonder until she noticed everyone standing up to clap for the new queen. She quickly stood up and joined in yelling along with everyone else, "Queen Genevieve, of the Northern Isles!" Derek was still on her mind however.

She followed everyone into the ballroom where the after party was being held. Her eyes began to rapidly roam around the ballroom for Derek. All she wanted to do was at least see him, then she might crazy down. In all of her mixed emotions, she spotted chocolate on one of the dessert tables. She quickly walked over and began shoving any kind and every kind of chocolate she could fit in her mouth at once. She soon felt a light tap on her shoulder as she swallowed some chocolate. She turned around to see Derek smiling at her.

"Hi!" He happily said.

"Hi", Elsa said in a muffled voice trying to swallow the chocolate as fast as she could without choking.

"You have a little…something…", He said, gesturing towards the corner of her lip.

Elsa's hands flew to the corner of her mouth as she hurriedly wiped the chocolate cake from it. He face flushed bright red, making Derek chuckle. They stood there in awkward silence until Derek broke the ice.

"Care to dance?" He said cocking up one eyebrow, making Elsa go weak in the knees.

"No. I…I don't dance", she laughed nervously.

"Oh come on you can't be as bad as me! I do have two left feet you know!" Elsa giggled and accepted the dance.

He took her hand and they began to dance into the middle of the ballroom. He gently rested his hand around her waist, pulling her a little closer than a stranger should. She stared at him again. He was handsome. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His nose wasn't long nor short, it was just right. His bone structure was perfect and so far his personality was making Elsa feel more and more attracted to him.

_No_, she thought to herself. _You are fine on your own. Don't let a man make you weaker. You must be strong and that comes from independence._

"So….I never did catch your name."

"Hmm….can you guess?" Elsa said, cocking her eyebrow up letting out a small giggle.

"Not unless you give me a hint", he said cocking his eyebrow up in return, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Mmm…no can do sir! You'll have to guess!"

"Hmm…Marie?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Charlotte?"

"Try again."

"Elizabeth?"

"Ooo close, but no."

He studied her closely, his eyes squinting at her making her bite her lip and turn her head so he didn't see her blush. His eyes widened as he thought of his answer.

"I got it! Is it Ella?"

Elsa's look of excitement turned to a look of complete disappointment. She laughed it off though, realizing that it was funny having him try to guess. She decided to tell him after all because he obviously wasn't going to guess it correctly.

"My name is Que- I mean Elsa. Just Elsa."

"Psh, that was my next guess."

"I'm sure Derek", Elsa laughed again. She seemed to be laughing at everything Derek said. He was naturally a funny person and she realized that she really enjoyed his company.

"Anyhow, Elsa, it is quite a pleasure to meet you!"

She blushed.

He sped up the dancing, their bodies swaying with each other perfectly. He gazed into her blue eyes, a weird, but good, feeling developed in the pit of his stomach. She returned the gaze, his deep blue eyes makingher stomach flip flop as well. A devious grin appeared on Derek's face as he let go of his grip of Elsa and motioned her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Elsa laughed.

"Just a little detour!" He said, taking her cold hand into his warm hand.

As he led them outside, they made their way to a forest and he carefully guided her through it, both of them stepping on twigs and constantly having to move branches and leaves out of their faces. Before they reached to the destination he had in mind, he stopped her.

"Ok, close your eyes Elsa!"

Elsa smirked but did as told while quietly giggling.

"Are they closed?"

"Mm hmm."

Derek waved a hand in front of her just to be sure. Her eyes were closed so he grabbed her hand, making her shudder once again, and guided her uphill. As they moved, Elsa began to hear a faint sound of rushing water. It sounded like the water was crashing hard against something. As they approached closer, the sound became louder, but pleasant to her. They stopped.

"We're here! On the count of three, open! Ok?"

"Okay", she whispered.

This adrenaline was bubbling up inside her as she anticipated his surprise. What could it be?

"One….two….two and a half….two and three quarters…."

"Derek please!" Elsa laughed, louder than she intended to.

"Alright Elsa….three!"

Elsa opened her eyes and immediately looked down in disbelief and gasped. In front of her stood a large, 200 foot waterfall. The sound of the water crashing all the way to the bottom against the rocks sang in Elsa's ears. She closed her eyes and took in the smells and the sounds, all making her feel warm, fuzzy, and safe inside. She opened her eyes to find Derek sitting on a rock behind her, studying her. She bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"So….?"

"Oh Derek, it's…it's beautiful! It's amazing! I can't believe….how did you find this?"

"I told you, I live here." He skipped a stone into the water. "I've been living here for…well since I was twelve years old."

"Hm. I've lived in Arendelle my whole life I suppose."

"Arendelle huh? Where's that?"

"Norway."

"Norway? Maybe I could come visit you sometime? You know, when you go back? I've always wanted to visit Norway."

"Really?"

"Well now I do", he said, grinning.

"I'd like that." Elsa smiled.

"So Elsa? Tell me, what are you like?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, not knowing exactly how to answer that question considering no one has ever really asked her that before.

"What are you like? What do you want to do in life? What are your fears, motives, responsibilities, hopes, dreams?"

Elsa tried to comprehend all of the questions being asked but only one thing came to mind when she thought.

"Well….I uh….I have a sister….."

"Great start!" He said, skipping another stone. "Name?"

"Anna. She's amazing!"

"Is she?"

"The best."

"Are you two close?"

Elsa's mind trailed off. "When we were little, we were the best of friends until one night I…I…uh never mind. We're best friends now!"

Derek looked slightly confused, yet intrigued, wanting to know more about this story.

"Did something happen? You know, between you guys?"

"No." Elsa said abruptly. "Well what about you? Tell me about yourself." She said, trying to get all of the attention off her.

"Eh, well my dad died when I was twelve years old from a virus. That's probably the most interesting thing that's happened to me."

"I'm so sorry Derek." Elsa knew how he felt. She still couldn't shake the feeling that her parents weren't alive anymore. It didn't seem real.

"Oh don't worry about it. He was abusive anyways. I remember he would hit my mom whenever she 'disobeyed him'. She would try to put on a good face on for me and my sister Leia, but one day he drank a lot of alcohol and went absolutely crazy. He beat all of us severely, almost breaking my sister's hip. That's when my mom had enough of his bullshit and escaped with us to the Northern Isles. We hid out here and he never did find us. Then we got news from an old friend that he had passed away from a virus about five months after we escaped. I've learned that you shouldn't take life for granted, you know? You never know who'll make a good or bad difference in your life. I'm stronger now and my dad made me realize what kind of husband and father I want to be. It's important to know how to right your wrongs. Well, at least for me."

Elsa stared at him with so much adoration and respect. No one has ever opened up to her in her lifetime than Derek did in two minutes. He had been through so much in his life and to open it up with her made her feel amazing. She didn't know how to respond so she just stared some more until she said the first words that came to her mind.

"I'm….I'm so sorry Derek. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's all good now. Don't worry."

Elsa nodded. She wanted to tell him everything that's happened to her but she just couldn't find the courage to.

"Hey!"

"What?!" Elsa looked up, excited to hear this mysterious Derek's idea.

"Let's go swimming!"

"Wha- swimming?" Elsa perked, confused and alarmed.

"Yes!" He said getting up and striding towards Elsa as he held out his hand for her to take.

"No. I uh…I shouldn't. I couldn't get my dress all wet. Maybe we should head back to the ball….."

"Oh come on it'll be fun! I'll keep you safe….."

He looked at Elsa and noticed the part of the rock her hand was on had ice forming on it. Then he saw her hands.

"Uh Elsa….?"

"What?" She said nervously.

"Your uh…..hands….They're…..frost?"

Elsa's face flushed. She quickly stood up and gently rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up.

"You okay Elsa?"

She looked at him and began crying from humiliation. She picked up her skirt and ran back through the woods, not stopping at any time, and found her way back to the palace. She stopped outside the gates and supported one hand on her hip and the other on the side of the castle. She caught her breath for about thirty seconds, trying to regain it back.

_Oh I'm such a fool. He's going to think I am a freak. _

"I have to get out of here."

She quietly made her way back to her room and quickly began packing her bags and muttering to herself. She decided that she couldn't face him, not after that embarrassment. He'd never like her anyways and to be quite honest, she didn't even like him that much anyways. Or did she?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Morning came and Elsa decided to take the next ship to Arendelle which was coming that morning.

"Your majesty, this ship will be stopping at two other destinations and may hit some-"

"Please, I need to leave."

"But-"

"Now!" She snapped back. "I'm sorry….I just…..", she buried her head in her hands.

"Very well your majesty."

"Thank you."

* * *

**The next day in Arendelle**

"Anna, stop worrying! They told us yesterday that Elsa made it to the Northern Isles safely. There's nothing to worry about."

"We still have to worry about the ship ride home."

"Anna-"

"I just don't trust ships because-", she stopped and sighed and began to cry a little. Kristoff pulled her into a warm embrace and gently made circles in her back with his fingers.

"I know honey. It's okay, nothing like that will ever happen again. She'll be fine, I promise."

"How!? You can't promise anything Kristoff!"

He looked down at his feet. Anna put her head in her hands and began sobbing even louder. Kristoff hated seeing her cry so hard, knowing her couldn't do much to help. All he could think of was to hug her as tightly as he could. So he did.

"Hey, I love you ok?"

"I love you too", she sniffled.

As they hugged each other, a loud and urgent knock on the door made them both jump.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

"I'm coming!" She opened the door to find Gerda, Kai, and a few servants an police officers huddled around the doorway.

"What's going on?" Anna questioned in concern.

"Your highness, it's Queen Elsa."

Anna's whole world stopped. Her arms and legs went numb and her palms began to sweat. Her heart began pumping louder and louder until she felt like it was going to burst. Kristoff stood up and ran over to Anna to make sure she was ok. She wasn't. Her face turned five shades of white and she wasn't breathing normally.

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asked so Anna didn't have to.

"Maybe you should follow us", one of the officers said.

Kristoff and Anna warily followed everyone; their palms sweating as their hands firmly gripped one another's. Their blood pumping so loud they couldn't hear their own minds think. They were lead into the great hall where they could comfortably sit down and talk in private.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?"

"Yes sir", said an officer before taking a huge breath.

"You know that Queen Elsa had gone to the Northern Isles for the queen's coronation. We got news that she decided to come back to Arendelle yesterday and she had just arrived there two days ago. Unfortunately, we got some more news from overseas that the ship she was on hit two icebergs and sank….."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Oh my goodness this was a long chapter. I hope it was good! I finally figured out how to use those bar thingies to divide the chapter up into pieces! Score! Oh and thank you so much for your reviews for this so far! I get so excited and I honestly do appreciate them with all my heart! Until next time snow angels!**


	5. Something New

**A/N: ****Oh my god I haven't updated in like almost a week! And it's even worse with a cliffhanger! I am so so so sorry to all of you who suffered! Those were some pretty….interesting….reviews. I apologize for being a horrible person ;) But without further ado, please enjoy chapter 5!**

"Elsa? Psst! Elsa?"

Elsa shuddered and struggled to open her eyes. Her head was killing her and she felt like she had been hit in the head with a thousand bullets. She felt a horrible feeling in her stomach and next thing she knew she was puking into the ocean uncontrollably. As she was throwing up, she felt one hand on her back and the other hand gently pulling her hair back so it wouldn't mix in with the puke. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice said, sounding concerned.

She refused to look up at this person in embarrassment but did answer.

"I'm….I'm fine. What happened? Where am I?"

"Well….we….well you were heading back to Arendelle and the ship stopped in Denmark on the way back and it ended up hitting two icebergs. Pretty much everyone died or got lost at sea."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But…how did you find me?"

"I uh…sort of followed you." He nervously chuckled.

"You followed me?!" Elsa's eyes grew wider.

"Okay well not exactly _followed_ but _decided_ to come with you to Arendelle. You kind of left abruptly and I wasn't done…you know….figuring you out. I saw that when the ship hit the first iceberg, a chunk of ice hit your head knocking you out cold and the next thing I know, we both get thrown off the ship from a big wave. You landed in the water and started to sink but luckily I had a life vest on and I grabbed you and again, luckily I found a life boat and I got you on there and then myself. The ship literally just….sank."

This time Elsa did look up. "You….you saved me."

"N-no….not really." He looked down at his feet and Elsa gently placed her hand on his.

"You did Derek. Thank you." She smiled at him and he returned the smile even bigger.

"You're welcome Elsa."

"So what….ohh…s-so….", she tried to say but became light headed and began to fall back but Derek caught her in his arms and felt her forehead. She was burning up and her eyelids kept drooping.

"Here Elsa, lay down and rest your head."

"No…..no I….you need help….."

Derek laid her down carefully and picked up an ore and began to paddle.

"I'll be fine. I can manage by myself. Just please get some rest and then I'll let you help", he lied.

Elsa sighed in defeat and laid herself down and rested her hand on her forehead. She really didn't feel well and admired that fact that Derek didn't want her to do any work especially due to the fact that it was over eighty degrees outside and there wasn't any source of shade. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the man who was paddling them to safety.

* * *

"Sank?" Anna whispered in complete horror.

"It seems so your highness. We are very sorry."

"Well did you even try looking for her?!" Kristoff yelled.

"We sent search parties out to look day and night just after we got the news and then we came to you."

Anna tried to comprehend the fact that her sister was most likely dead at sea. Her mind was overflowing with different emotions and she couldn't handle it any longer. First her parents, then her child, now Elsa? She dropped to the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs, cursing God's name. It scared Kristoff a lot. He'd never seen her in such agony and pain since the miscarriage which was slowly bringing up bad memories for him. He bent down and slowly touched her arm to try to comfort her but she elbowed him in his arm causing him to wince in pain.

"Anna I-"

"Alright no! No! I'm so sick of you trying to tell me that everything is going to be okay when it's not! God, I wish you'd just be realistic for once in your life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I….oh my god….."

Kristoff paid no attention to Anna's insults because he knew that she was under so much stress from what's happened to her this past year and pretty much her whole life. He took all of his energy and hugged Anna as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed incessantly into his shoulder. He kissed her head and stroked her back and let her punch his chest to get her anger out. He let out a small tear.

* * *

Elsa woke up an hour later to find Derek shirtless, still paddling them to wherever his mind was going. She realized there was a blanket sprawled over her and she snuggled into it, eyeing Derek. She watched Derek's body tense up whenever he moved or paddled, making her blush. Could she really be feeling something? She told herself no. Though she didn't want to keep staring, she couldn't help it. He was so….handsome. His dark brown hair and emerald green eyes contrasted beautifully with his smooth, tan skin. In all of her daydreaming, he started singing to himself, and he wasn't that good either.

_"I need someone to waaaaant meeeeeee"_

Elsa couldn't help but giggle, but then she quickly covered her mouth with the blanket and shut her eyes as quickly as possible. Derek quickly snapped his head around and chuckled. He slowly walked towards her and she silently giggled from under the covers.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't miss Elsa! Did you awake from your snooze?" He said sarcastically. Elsa didn't answer.

"Well, if no one is in here, I'll just tip the boat over to get it clean…."

Elsa shot up from under the covers with a very unsophisticated laughter along with it.

"That's what I thought!"

Elsa smiled.

"Feeling better?" He said sweetly.

"Mmhmm. Thank you."

"Not….a….problem…ah! There we go!"

Derek was bending down and grabbing something from inside the water. He struggled to pull it out but managed to grasp it firmly. Elsa peered her head to the side so she could see what he was doing but his shoulders were too broad for her to see past him.

"What…..what are you doing?"

He finally got up and turned around and held it up.

"Breakfast!"

Elsa took one look at the live fish and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look into the eyes of this….creature. She made a grossed out face and plugged her nose.

"Why hello there mister fish!" Derek said, holding it like it was a toy and not something real.

"D-Derek please! Just put it down!" She covered her eyes with her hand and cringed at the sound of its wetness flapping against Derek's skin.

"Alright miss priss!" He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Kidding", he said sitting down next to her.

They sat in awkward silence for about two minutes until Derek spoke up.

"So Elsa? You never did answer my question completely."

"What question?" She said in complete confusion.

"Do you want to go swimming? I mean we're already in the middle of the damn ocean, might as well."

Elsa's face turned bright red and she looked away from Derek.

"Derek…no I can't."

He shrugged. "Eh that's alright. Being dry never bothered me anyway."

Elsa smiled bigger than she intended to.

"Do you know what you make me think of?"

"I'm dying to know", she said sarcastically, but not rudely.

"Snow. Pure snow. Icicles, wind, snowflakes, winter….snow! You really do. And not just any old snow! You remind me of the first day of winter and how beautiful the snow has freshly fallen for the first time. People look at you in awe because of your beauty and how soft and gentle you are. Just like snow. You're….just really beautiful Elsa."

She looked down and smiled. "I'm hardly beautiful." She believed that too.

Derek stood up and walked to the other side of the boat and looked at her, him still shirtless.

"Say what you want, snowflake. You're beautiful. Just like freshly fallen snow."

* * *

"I want people looking day and night, no if's, and's or but's! Am I understood?" Anna demanded.

"Yes your highness", everyone said.

Anna sat and down and rested her head on her hand. Kristoff massaged her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll find her sweetheart! We just have to give it time. Elsa's strong and you and I both know she'll figure something out because she's smart and true to herself."

Anna was all out of tears and this point and she could do was hide her head in her arms and grieve.

"I told you I didn't trust ships…..AND NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!"

She ran out the room, down the hallway, and out the castle door as fast as she could. She jumped on the first small boat she could find and began to unhitch it from the docks until Kristoff came out and stopped her.

"ANNA!" He called out. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Elsa! I can't lose her, she's all I have!"

"Anna people are already out on a search party 24/7! They will find her, but you've got to stay hopeful and focused ok?!"

"I can't live with the fact that I didn't do anything to help find her! She is my sister!"

"There isn't anything you can do!"

Anna rolled her eyes and tried to lift the anchor but had difficulty lifting it, much to Kristoff's amusement.

"It's not gonna happen feisty pants. The thing weights a ton. It's impossible!"

"For some people", she mumbled coldly.

"Ooh that one hurt. It hurt right here, in the heart", he said dramatically putting his hand on his heart.

Anna gave up and shyly looked down at her feet. Kristoff walked over to the boat and put his arms out for her. She walked over to him and picked her up bridal style out of the boat and back to their bedroom. They laid down on the bed together and she snuggled up against this broad chest and he stroked her hair.

"What if she's gone Kristoff? I could never live with myself. I-I would kill myself."

"Anna no! Don't ever say that! That's a serious thing to think about and I won't let it happen! God forbid if I see you thinking or talking like that again I will never let you out of my sight. I can't live without you Anna because I love you so much, you hear? Elsa will be found and we'll all live happily ever after okay?"

Anna nodded against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kristoff."

"Oh I love you so much cutie. Don't worry, it'll be fine in the end, you'll see."

"Okay."

A while passed and Kristoff was sure Anna had fallen asleep, but then she asked him a question.

"Can you and I please help look for her tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course", he said kissing her had.

He pulled her in as close as possible and let her fall asleep into his arms, praying for this whole mess to just go away.

* * *

Day number two afloat started off with Elsa waking up rather early, as usual, and throwing up over the side of the boat. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Derek, and to make matters even worse, she just began her period that morning.

She lay back down after her puking session and gripped her stomach tightly and began to silently cry and whimper. A heavy cramp hit her lower abdomen and she cried out in pain which woke Derek up.

"Huh…whaaa?' Derek said rubbing his eyes and turning his attention to Elsa.

He saw her gripping her stomach and crying and immediately shot up from his makeshift bed and ran over to her.

"Elsa! What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"N-no Derek….I'm fine." She said squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose.

"Uh no you're obviously not! What can I do to help? Here you need to lay down!"

He began to try to pick her up but she stopped him before he could.

"Derek it's ok. I've just…you know….started…."

She was embarrassed.

He was clueless.

"You know….mother nature's surprise?"

Still nothing.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Derek, I'm on my period!"

"Ohh…." He rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned bright red.

"Yes so please just give me some time before….ow! Before I go back to my normal self….ow! Damn it!"

"Okay. If you need anything, anything at all please tell me? I'm here to help you."

"I will thank you, but I'm fine on my own."

"Why do you do that?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"It's like….you never want help from anybody. Like you're certain no one is capable of helping you. It's okay to get help sometimes, Elsa. You don't always have to be alone."

"I'm used to it. It's what I've always known."

"Then it looks like you need a new lesson!"

Elsa smirked.

"But you need some rest because of your uhh….issues…..heh."

Elsa giggled and fell back asleep as Derek began to paddle again. An hour into the paddling, Derek heard Elsa begin to whimper and twist and turn so he turned around and watched her.

_"Stay away from me, just stay away!"_

"Elsa?" Derek said walking closer.

_No, no, no! I'm not a monster! Please! I'm not a danger to Arendelle! No!"_

At this point, Derek was shaking Elsa and trying to wake her up and when she opened her eyes and saw Derek, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her in as tightly as he could. She sobbed into his chest as he slightly stroked her hair.

"Oh….oh my god!" Elsa said crying loudly into him.

"It's alright it was only a dream, snowflake, you're fine. Shh, it's okay…."

He rocked her back and forth in his arms trying to calm her down. Her cries slowly began to turn to ice and the water around them iced up. Derek stopped hugging her and looked around them.

"What….?"

Elsa buried her head in her hands and cursed herself.

"Are….are you doing this?"

Elsa nodded hesitantly as she looked at the water around them slowly begin to ice up.

"How?"

She took a deep breath. She couldn't deny it this time. "Ok I will tell you, but please don't hate me because of it."

Before she began, she couldn't believe that she was asking him not to hate her for her powers. She didn't want to believe she kind of liked him because she didn't think she needed anyone. Was she embarrassed of her powers? She didn't even know what to think at this point. She didn't want to believe she was falling for him this quickly, especially after Anna's situation with Hans over a year ago. She brushed her thoughts aside; they would have to wait until later. Right now, she had to tell Derek the truth.

"I'm listening." He said warmly.

"Ok. I was born with the power to create snow and ice. When I was eight and my sister was five, we were playing and I accidently struck her in the head with my powers. I called out for my parents and they took us to these….trolls? They said that in order for Anna to recover, she would have to lose her memory of my powers. My mother and father decided it was best to keep me isolated from everyone, especially my sister, so I could learn to control it and not hurt anyone in the process. I became so depressed from feeling isolated that I shut myself out from everyone. But then one day….I uh….reunited with her and she helped me control it so…now I'm fine. Just sometimes when I'm mad, scared, or stressed, I lose it and my powers overcome me. It's something I'm still working on."

She didn't mention her coronation because he still didn't know that she was a queen and she wanted to keep it that way. It was the first time someone liked her for her and not for her title.

She looked up and him for a reply but instead she saw him staring at her with this gorgeous smile on his face. He grabbed her cold hand.

"Thank you snowflake. Thank you so much for telling me the truth. You didn't have to but you did and I will always be eternally grateful for that. Your secret is safe with me no matter what!"

She smiled at him and looked down again and sighed.

"God you're beautiful!"

"Oh Derek, enough! Stop saying that."

"I speak the truth and nothing else."

"Thank you Derek, for listening to me and letting me tell you how I feel because you'll never realize what that means to me."

She stood up and began to thaw the water surrounding them but Derek quickly got up and stopped her.

"No! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because this could help us! You know, it could lead someone to find us and then we could be rescued! Can you do more?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow up at him and giggled.

"Oh Derek….you haven't seen anything."

**A/N: Bah bam! See no worries guys! Elsa didn't die! She's my favorite character too so yeah I could never do that. Hans can die. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it wasn't boring! Thank you so much for reading my lovelies! Stay tuned for chapter 6! Love you all so much and don't forget to follow/favorite/review! Adios! **


	6. Rescued

**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank god the week is over! Anyways thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 5! I'd never let Elsa die, she's my favorite! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far and just a fair warning, in about 3 or 4 chapters away, I'll be writing some smut just so ya know! I'm currently listening to the whole Frozen soundtrack as I write this because, well duh! Anywho, please enjoy chapter 6 my lovelies!**

"Woah! How are you doing that?"

"I told you, I can create snow and ice", Elsa said as she conjured up another large snowflake into the air and turned it into falling glitters of snow.

"That's…..incredible." Derek said as he looked up in the sky in awe.

Elsa ceased the magic and sat down on the floor of the little boat and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek? We have to get out of here. I don't feel well and I miss my family so much. What are we going to do?"

"I know, snowflake. I'm trying my best to figure out which direction to head in. But now that I know about your beautiful powers, I can figure out a way to get us noticed."

Before Elsa could respond, a large thunder hit and lightning struck!

"Shit!" Derek yelled looking up to the sky.

"What!?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean, in a wooden boat, with lightning striking!"

Elsa began to panic and tried to conjure up more snow but Derek grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"It's no use!" He said softly placing his hand on her cheek. "The only storm being created is one by God! There's nothing we can do about it so you have to remain calm and listen to me, okay?"

Elsa nodded.

The winds started to come at a rapid pace causing Elsa's hair to become unkempt and fly all over her face. Another loud thunder crack erupted and lightning struck again. It started down pouring. The winds caused the rain to fiercely hit Derek and Elsa in the face which made it almost impossible to see. The waves started up and carried the small boat with it, jerking it from side to side.

At this point, the only way Elsa and Derek could communicate was through yelling because the storm was getting so much stronger and louder.

"What do we do!?" Elsa yelled as she constantly pushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

Derek looked around in the boat for something but couldn't find anything he was hoping to find. He knew that he was the man and that he had to protect the woman, no matter who it was. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment to show that he was worth something and that he could make a difference in someone's life. Before he could answer Elsa's question, a third crack of thunder boomed throughout the ocean causing the pressure to jerk the boar and make them fall on each other. Lightning struck and Derek pulled Elsa close to protect her until it was gone. He let go of Elsa for a split second to grab his jacket that seemed to be not as wet as it should be. He reached for it so he could let Elsa wear it but as soon as he let go of her, lightning struck the side of the boat closest to Elsa, knocking her off and into the water.

"ELSA!" Derek screamed.

"Derek?! DEREK! HELP ME!" Elsa screamed back as the waves took her further and further away from him.

He dived full force into the ocean which was absolutely freezing due to the Elsa. A wave crashed violently over her and she plunged underneath the water. As the wave calmed down, Derek swam as fast as he could to see if he could find her.

_Please be alive Elsa, please. I need you. _He thought to himself.

As he swam, his leg brushed up against something. He tried to look down to see what it could possibly be, but the ocean water was too dark.

"Elsa!?" He called. "Elsa where are you?! ELSA!"

With a deep breath and more rain crashing against his face, Derek swan underneath the water in attempt to see what it was that was brushing up against his legs.

It was Elsa.

He yanked her up and shook her to try to get her back to consciousness until another wave cast over them, dragging them underneath the surface. He didn't loosen his grip once on her as they went under, not this time. When that wave calmed down, Derek swam up to the top and turned Elsa towards him, struggling to keep them above surface. He moved her hair out her face and tried to wake her up.

"Elsa! ELSA! SNOWFLAKE, WAKE UP! It's okay, you're okay!"

He began to cry.

"Don't you dare die on me! Stay with me! PLEASE!"

Nothing was working so he swam them back to the almost destroyed boat and he pushed on top and he got on shortly after. He laid Elsa on her stomach and gently, yet forcefully slapped her back, desperately hoping for water to release out of her mouth so she could breath properly.

It worked.

Elsa coughed up lots of sea water and gagged a few times. She didn't even care. Derek gently rubbed her back as she coughed up the last of it. She breathed unevenly and sat back on her rear. She looked up at Derek who's emerald eyes were focused on her and her only, his hair soaking wet and draping over his face. Elsa liked that.

"Oh my….oh my god! Are you okay?" He said in between breaths.

Elsa didn't say anything except for hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a hug which grew increasingly tighter.

The horrible waves, deadly lightning, and thunder cracking ceased as their hugging continued. The whole world seemed to stop and nothing mattered at the moment except for being in each other's arms. Derek gave her one last squeeze before he felt a snowflake hit his cheek. He let go of her and looked upwards.

"It's snowing", he whispered.

Elsa looked up and smiled.

"I know", she whispered back and blinked as more and more snowflakes fell on her eyelashes and then on her nose.

Derek laughed when he saw the snowflakes land on her and he gently brushed it off of her making her giggle and blush.

_He saved me. Derek Bentonia saved my life and now he's as charming as ever. No Elsa, stop. You are the queen of Arendelle. You have a kingdom to focus on and a family. You don't need anyone else in your life. Just calm down and let it go. But I can't let it go, there's something about him….something I need to find out more of…_ Elsa though to herself as Derek smiled at her, giving her that look.

Another snowflake fell on Derek's hand this time and he looked at it, fascinated.

"You know they're all different." Elsa said smiling down at his hand.

"How so?"

"Well….each snowflake shows a different intricate design on it that represents the different beauties in the power."

"You don't need snowflakes to represent the beauty. You do that well all by yourself."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Only if it's working."

"Hmm….it might be. But it seems I need a little more….persuasion."

"Well in that case, want to know something else, snowflake?"

"As long as it benefits me." She joked.

"Winter is my favorite season."

"I'm impressed now", she whispered.

* * *

"You ready Anna?" Kristoff called from down the hallway.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Anna called back.

After two minutes of waiting, an impatient Kristoff began jogging back down the hallway to their bedroom and on the other side, Anna was running full force towards Kristoff to catch up and they ended up slamming into each other.

"Woah!" Kristoff yelled.

"Ahhh!" Anna yelled too.

Slam!

They fell on the floor, both of them rubbing their soon-to-be bruised foreheads and laughed at their clumsiness. Kristoff got up and offered a hand to her. She got up and they made their way down to the front of the castle.

They were accompanied by an experienced captain who was an expert at looking in weird and difficult places for people and things. Kristoff hired him to surprise Anna which earned him a hardcore make-out session.

They began to head into the open ocean, Anna wasting no time to being scanning the whole ocean in hopes to get something. She got nothing, however. The captain noticed her impatience.

"Princess Anna? You'll have to wait until we're further out into the ocean before we begin looking."

Anna sighed and sat down on the ground cross legged and rested her elbows on her thighs and buried her head in her hands. Kristoff sighed. He felt so bad for her. He made a promise to her in his head that he'd find Elsa no matter what.

"Anna?" Kristoff said sitting down next to her.

"What." Anna said still looking down.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her chin up so she was at eye level with him, forced to look in his eyes which were filled with pure love.

"I promise."

"Huh? Promise what?"

"I promise you that I will not stop searching until we find her. We'll find her, I promise. I won't give up for you and Elsa, you have my word. I won't rest, eat, or sleep until we find her, okay? That's my promise to you."

Anna bit her lip and threw her arms around him and sat in his lap. She began crying into his shoulder whispering 'thank you' over and over again. He rubbed small circles in her hack with his index finger to calm her down.

"I love you so much Anna and I promise we're going to live happily ever after."

"I love you too Kristoff! I love you so much!" She cried again.

She never realized how luck she was to have him. Now she knew for sure.

* * *

Nighttime came on the second night afloat and Elsa and Derek were falling asleep on the same side of the little boat due to the fact that the other side had been completely destroyed during the awful storm.

Elsa discovered from a very young age that whenever she sang to herself, she always felt better no matter what the situation. Her period cramps were intensifying and she clutched her sides firmly and sat up. She took in deep breaths, trying to ease the pain. Another heavy cramp pressured throughout her body and she let out a small cry but didn't wake up Derek. She sat up for a good twenty minutes, quietly crying until her cramps finally ceased. She laid back down and began softly humming a song that she sang quite a lot.

Derek woke up to the sound of her humming but didn't let Elsa know. Her hums gradually turned into words.

_"Let it go….let it go…I am one with the wind and sky….let it go….let it go…..you'll never see me…cry…."_

She slowly stopped singing and started to drift asleep.

"That was beautiful." Derek mumbled.

Elsa jumped at the sound of his voice and turned her body so she was facing him. He smiled at her and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I-I didn't know you were awake. Sorry I woke you."

"Hey at least I woke up to the sound of an angel."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned her body back over and tried to fall back asleep. Another cramp hit her and she whimpered and Derek heard this time.

"You okay snowflake?"

She just shook her head no and hugged her sides more tightly. It clicked in his head and he sat up.

"Ohhh….it it….?"

"Yes." She said shortly, wincing in pain.

He scooted closer to her and began to rub her back to try to ease any of the pain he could. He started with small circles in her upper back and made his way to the middle of her back with more pressured rubs. His hand once again began to trail a little lower but Elsa stopped him.

"I'm uh….I'm fine but thank you."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"No no you didn't! I just….I'm better now, that's all."

He sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay….uh goodnight."

She smiled and placed her hand on his. "Goodnight."

In all honesty, the only reason she wanted him to stop was because she didn't want to like the feeling of going any further than it already had. For heaven's sake she's only known him for about three days. She couldn't be possibly thinking about him in any way other than a….friend?

* * *

Morning came and Kristoff and Anna woke up around five o'clock and began searching immediately. Other ships were on the lookout but no one found anything yet.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna began repeating over and over again.

Kristoff joined in, equally as loud trying to get some sort of feedback, big or small.

"Elsa where are you?!" He shouted.

Anna looked at him desperately.

"Maybe I should….you know….go underwater and see if I can find anything."

Anna held her hand up in protest. "No Kristoff! That's too dangerous! You could drown or….or…..or….get eaten or something! No!"

Kristoff grabbed her shoulder and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What have we got to lose baby?"

Anna sighed. "Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"No, no, no, no, no, feisty pants I don't think so!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you too much. Just stay here and keep a watch out. I'll be up in a minute."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood on the edge of the large boat. With one dive, he plunged into the ocean. Anna watched carefully just in case.

"O-oh m-my g-god! It-s f-freezing in h-here!"

"What!?" Anna yelled.

I t-think w-we're c-close to f-finding her!"

"How do you know!?"

"It-s c-c-cold!"

"Ohh…then great! Oh my god I hope it's true! Hopefully she shouldn't be far!"

Kristoff climbed shakily up the ladder and Anna had a towel waiting for him, fortunately. She wrapped it around him and he collapsed to the floor. Anna sat next to him and played husband. She warmly tried to wrap her puny arms around his broad shoulders. They rocked back and forth for a minute, trying to get Kristoff warmed up.

* * *

"We're never getting home are we?" Elsa asked as the sun started to go to sleep.

"Oh I think so. You just have to give it time. You can't give up because something you think you can't handle comes your way. You have to show this ocean that you're not afraid."

Elsa smiled and laid down on her makeshift bed. She was exhausted from trying all day to get someone's attention with her magic. She created bolts of ice in the air, miniature blizzards, and even tried dropping the temperature. Nothing seemed to work.

Elsa began to cry.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Derek said rushing to her side.

"I'm just tired, I smell, I'm hungry, I'm sick, and I miss Anna and everyone else! I miss my bed, chocolate, and my clothes! I just want to go home. That brings me to the second problem. You've done so much for me. You've risked your life for my safety and all I've done in return is complain. I am truly sorry Derek.

Derek crouched on one knee and lifted her chin up with her hand and tapped her nose, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"It's okay Elsa. I'll get you home I promise. I won't give up."

"I never stopped believing that."

And with that, they fell asleep, both on Elsa's makeshift bed together.

It hit three in the morning and Elsa woke up. She looked around her and noticed that the northern lights were shining so bright that it hurt her eyes. Derek was beside her, snoring. She slightly giggled and decided to try again.

She conjured up ice and bolted it through the air for about five minutes. She tried to make small blizzards. Nothing. She didn't want to drop the temperature because she didn't want to interrupt Derek's sleep. He was out cold anyways from taking care of her all day so she took that into consideration. So she tried something different.

She took a deep breath.

_Okay Elsa. You can do this._

She slowly extended her left arm out and started to freeze the surface of the ocean. She made a pathway in every direction that could lead any possible ship to them. The ice trailed over the surface and extended out to a point where Elsa couldn't see how far it had gone. She waited.

* * *

Around three-thirty in the morning, Kristoff had already warmed up. He awoke to the sound of ice crackling and he quietly sat up and went to the edge of the boat to get a better look. Ice had been making its way towards their boat and Kristoff rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake Anna up because she was sleeping so peacefully and she was exhausted. He also didn't want to her hopes up if it was a false alarm. Knowing he'd probably regret it later, he stepped over the edge of the boat and onto the thick ice. A blizzard began to form making it hard for him to see where he was going. His gut told him that it had to be Elsa.

He got about one hundred feet away from the boat when he started calling Elsa's name.

"Elsa! Elsa!?"

From where Elsa was, she heard a faint voice. She couldn't make it out but it sounded quite familiar.

It got closer.

"Elsa!? Elsaaaaa!"

She hesitantly stood up and carefully stepped out of the half destroyed boat and began walking towards the source of the voice.

"Elsaaaaa! Where are you?!"

She closed her eyes and tried to listen more carefully. Once again her name was called and she definitely heard this time.

"Elsa?! It's me!"

Elsa's eyes lit up and the blizzard ceased as her fears died down. The snow frillies stopped, giving Kristoff a chance to see Elsa and for her to see him in return.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Oh my god ELSA!"

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa screamed as she ran as fast as she could towards him, Kristoff doing the same.

They reached each other and she jumped in his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could and he squeezed her so tightly that he was sure he broke one of her ribs. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in the air and she began to cry.

"You found us! You really found us! I can't believe you found us!"

He pulled away from the hug and stared at her in complete confusion.

"Us?"

**A/N: So there's chapter 6 for you all! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated too! Thank you all for reading and I hope you have magical weekend! (Watch Frozen!)**


	7. Love and Hope

**A/N: ARGH I AM SO SO SORRY! I didn't realize how busy I'd be with after school activities. Honestly. I literally cannot find ANY time to update and it sucks! Now I know how other authors feel. I really am sorry! Once May hits, I'll be updating waaaay more often, I promise! Also, this chapter contains smut. Enjoy.**

Elsa stood with Kristoff, his hands still connected with hers, as they both awkwardly turned around to see Derek standing there even more awkwardly.

"Who's uh…who's that?" Kristoff said with a nod to his head.

"Come here." Elsa said as she took Kristoff's hand and led him to Derek. Derek half smiled and hesitantly stepped out of boat.

"Elsa….are….who's this?" Derek stuttered.

"This is Kristoff! He found me!" Elsa said with her queenly attitude gone again. Kristoff barely ever saw Elsa so giddy and bubbly before, but he liked it. He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"Is he your boyfriend….?"

"No! No god no! I uh….I mean we're not", Elsa stuttered.

"Of course not! Um….no no that's not….possible….uh…", Kristoff also rambled on.

"Sorry?" Derek said awkwardly.

"He's engaged to my sister", Elsa finally said.

Derek's eyes widened. "Ohh! Oh my god I am so sorry….that's uh….that's awkward!"

"No it's fine!" Kristoff added, laughing nervously.

The three stood there in awkward silence before Elsa spoke up.

"Anna! Oh my god Anna!" Where is she Kristoff?"

"Right! Uh this way! C'mon!"

Elsa and Kristoff started to run, Derek trying to catch up. Elsa turned around to see him limping and ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly while examining his leg.

"Nothing….I'm…ah….I'm fine."

"No you are not. Here, let me help you!"

"No! You have to….ah….find Anna."

"I got him, Elsa. Hurry!" Kristoff shouted.

Elsa saw Kristoff put his shoulder underneath Derek's armpit and smiled but soon realized she had a sister to see.

"Okay. Please be careful and come find us!" Elsa said.

"Sure thing", Kristoff said as he helped Derek up.

Elsa, very un-queen like, bolted as fast as she could over her own ice to try to find Anna. She realized she had no idea where she was going, considering it was just about pitch black outside and turned around.

"Kristoff! Where am I going?"

"Straight!" He yelled back.

Again, she ran as fast as she could in the right direction and prayed on the way there, grateful that she'd been rescued, protected, and that she was safe. As she reached the ship that she assumed Anna was on, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it while she attempted to catch her breath.

After a while she finally cracked and fell on her knees as she saw the boat she'd been longing to see for days. She was finally going home. Also, the fact that Anna was on that boat made it even more special. She sobbed happy tears into her hands and sat back on her heels. She was greeted by a gentle, yet strong hand on her shoulder that belonged to Derek. She looked up.

"Go. What are you waiting for?"

Elsa managed a smile and a sniffle. Getting to her feet, she gracefully climbed up the ladder, Derek eyeing her, and quietly stepped foot on the boat. She saw Anna.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she jumped on top of her and kissed her all over her head and cheeks.

Anna grunted as a body toppled on top of her. She opened an eye to see a crying Elsa on top of her and she shot up.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed. She returned the hug even tighter.

"ANNA! I missed you so much!" Elsa said in between cries.

"But where did you….how did you….?"

"It's okay, shh. I'm here now."

"Don't ever go anywhere or leave my side ever again!" Anna cried, squeezing her sister as tight as her energy could let her.

"Never."

In the midst of crying, Anna noticed Derek. She pulled away from Elsa and looked up.

"Who are you?" Anna said with a warm smile.

"I'm uh…Derek. You must be Anna?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" She said as she looked at Elsa.

"Uh…heh…Elsa talked about you a lot." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I love you too!" Anna yelled and pulled Elsa back into a hug.

"It was Derek and Kristoff." Elsa finally said.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story…."

"I've got all day…..well night. Day and night!" Anna said positioning herself to listen attentively.

"Well, I arrived in the Northern Isles for Queen Genevieve's coronation and I happened to meet Derek there."

"That's me." He chimed in with a wave to his hand. Everyone laughed, even the captain.

"Yes. So anyways, he and I spent the whole evening together, talking about anything and everything until I became a little nervous."

Anna nodded.

"So my hands began to reveal frost, causing Derek to notice which seemed to confuse him. Understandable. I became quite embarrassed and fled the town, onto the next ship back to Arendelle. The captain had warned me ahead of time that we may challenge some rough weather, but I did not care. So I boarded the ship. A few hours into the journey home, I remembered a large jolt in the boat and a block of ice falling towards me. I had blacked out."

"Oh my god." Kristoff whispered.

"I am alright now." She said reassuringly. "Then, I remember waking up to the sun in my face and Derek rowing the little life boat we were settled on. Since then, he has been there for me, fighting his own life and safety to protect mine even through the harsh storms we encountered. His bravery and determination is what kept me sane. He told me everything would be okay and that he would get us out of here. He never broke that promise. That's when Kristoff comes in."

"Wait!" Anna said. She stood up and ran over to Derek and jumped into his arms and cried.

"Thank you!" She whispered over and over again.

"For what?" He said totally oblivious.

"For what? You saved my sister! You protected her and you never stopped fighting for her! And for that I will never be able to thank you enough for! Thank you Derek! I have no choice but to reward you in some way!"

"Um….no that wouldn't be necessary, but you're welcome Anna. I'd do anything to protect her."

Anna squealed so loudly that ice could crack. She went over to Kristoff and wrapped her hands around his large arm.

"Yes yes, so yesterday, Derek and I spent all day trying to get someone's attention with my powers but nothing was working. In all loss of hope, Derek and I went to sleep, but I needed to get out of there so I tried again. Apparently, my ice caught Kristoff's attention and he found me. All by himself. I couldn't believe it when I saw him! It was just as wonderful as seeing an angel. I will forever be indebted to you. To both of you."

"You're welcome Elsa." Kristoff said. Anna leaped into his arms and kissed him all over his face and giggled.

Elsa laughed and grabbed Derek and they all formed a group hug. They laughed, cried, and stood in a peaceful silence. From there on, they finally felt at peace. Anything was possible if they had the strength of love and family.

* * *

As they arrived back in Arendelle, they were greeted by adoring townspeople all screaming "long live Queen Elsa!" This caused Elsa to go red in the face realizing she forgot to tell Derek that tiny little detail. But as queen, she ignored her issue for now and focused on her appearance. People threw flowers at Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and unexpectedly at Derek too.

Elsa approached the podium where she was to speak of what happened to her, or so she was told. Anna stood on one side of her and Kristoff and Derek on the other, much to the citizens' confusion.

"Ahem. Citizens of Arendelle! I am so thankful to have such an amazing, true, and loyal kingdom to do everything in their power to help find me. I shall first say that, as you all know, I'd been staying in the Northern Isles for only two days before I wanted to come back. I took the first ship back to Arendelle which resulted in horrible weather and a ship wreck. This man to my left, Derek, saved me from drowning and risked his life to help me back to Arendelle. For that I owe him my life."

The crowd cheered for Derek and all the young girls waved and squealed at him. He turned red in the face and forced a half smile to the crowd with a slight wave. Elsa noticed he wasn't his usual, confident self but she brushed it to the side, thinking he was just nervous.

"During one the nights afloat, I had to reveal my powers to him in order to help both of us, fortunately, it did! Derek had long fallen asleep and I woke up in the middle of the night, desperately trying to get someone's attention. I sat there for about a half hour when I heard a faint voice calling my name. It was Kristoff. He risked his own safety to find me which he did. He brought me back to Anna and I had never been happier in my life!" She began to cry. "My apologies, excuse me."

She was handed a tissue and cried silently for about thirty seconds before regaining her regal posture and attitude.

"These two men showed true bravery, courage, and kindness! I will forever be grateful for them and for everything they have done for me. With that said, it would please me to knight both of them!"

A loud gasp erupted throughout the crowd followed by a "what!?" from both Kristoff, Derek, and Anna.

Elsa just slightly nodded her head and asked for her father's sword. One of the guard gave it to her and she turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, kneel please."

Kristoff just stared at Elsa, then Anna, then Elsa again.

She smiled. "It's okay. Just kneel."

He did as told.

Elsa cleared her throat. "For all of the brave and chivalrous acts he has accomplished, I dub thee Sir Kristoff, knight of Arendelle!" She took the sword and gently, yet firmly, tapped both of his shoulders and raised him from the ground. The whole crowd whistled and cheered.

"Th-thank you." He said in disbelief.

"You earned it." She whispered back. "Thank you."

She gave him a hug and sent him on his way and turned to Derek who was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention on himself. That was very unlike him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered only to him.

He nodded. She smiled.

"We will talk later." She whispered. "Please kneel."

He stumbled down on his knee, his leg still injured from the storm.

"For all of the brave and chivalrous acts he has accomplished, I dub thee Sir Derek, knight of Arendelle!" Again, she took the sword and tapped it on his shoulders and raised him to his feet. It took a few seconds but soon the crowd was cheering for him too.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome your majesty." He said with a bow.

Elsa frowned.

As they approached the gates, Elsa made one last wave before entering with everyone.

* * *

"Soooo Derek! Would you care to stay here in the castle as our personal guest!?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense! Anyone who saves my sister will get the best treatment! Kai! Gerda! Please give Derek one of our finest rooms!"

"Yes Princess Anna." Gerda said.

Anna clasped her hands together. "Perfect! Kristoff, Derek, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk with Elsa alone."

"Oh sure." Kristoff said giving Anna a chaste kiss on the lips before him and Derek headed off.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and guided her into her bedroom and locked the door. She ran over to her and hugged her with all her might.

"I missed you so much Elsa! I thought I'd never see you again! I couldn't bear losing you and I just….I don't know what I would've done! Thank goodness Derek was there to protect you! And speaking of Derek…..?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Elsa blushed and playfully hit her arm. "Oh Anna! Yes, his is a gentleman but he is a friend, _just_ a friend! Don't go getting your head filled up with all of these silly ideas!"

"They're not silly! They're true! I know you have feelings for him! I wouldn't be surprised! He is your rescuer after all!"

"He maybe my rescuer but that does not mean I'm 'in love' with him. He's just a….friend."

"Say what you want sister, but I see something!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"…..did you kiss?"

"ANNA!"

"What!? C'mon give me the dirty details!"

"Anna there are not _any_ dirty details! We simply got to know each other-"

"From kissing?"

Okay, that's it. No more talking about Derek and I. How would you feel if I asked you about you and Kristoff's kissing moments? That is private information."

"So you _did_ kiss! Ooh I knew it!" Anna plopped down on her bed and breathed in a satisfied sigh.

"Anna! No! That's not at all how our time together went. We figured out how to get back to Arendelle. That is all and that's all there ever will be."

Anna sat up. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You don't want to get to know him better? You don't like him?"

"Of course I like him. He is an amazing person."

"But you don't _like_ like him."

"…..No." Elsa said slowly.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure."

Elsa sighed. "Well if it makes you feel better, I will talk to Derek and ask him how he feels about everything, okay?"

Anna squealed and ran over to hug her sister again for the billionth time. But she ended up tripping on the way and flew forward into Elsa and they both crashed to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry!" Anna said trying to control her laughter.

"Good practice for Kristoff!" Elsa retorted.

"Oh and I'm the nosy one!"

* * *

Around eleven thirty at night, Anna finally went to sleep in her and Kristoff's bedroom for the night. Assuming he was asleep, she creaked the door open and peeked inside to see him sleeping under all the covers. She quickly got undressed, it was still summer so they only slept in their under garments most of the time, and crawled into the bed with him. She yawned and closed her eyes before she felt a warm hand slide up her side.

"Hey babe." Kristoff's deep voice said, making Anna giggle and face him.

"Evening to you too!"

He kissed her on her nose and pushed himself up against her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Missed you today. I didn't get to see much of my Anna."

"Well your Anna missed you too. With the whole Elsa issue, we haven't had much time to ourselves."

Kristoff pretended to thoroughly think for a moment. "Hmm? What could we do to change that?"

"You tell me. I'm clueless." She said seductively.

"Well for starters, I could give you one of these." He kissed her on the lips, short and sweet. He broke the kiss slowly, making her want more. She tried to kiss him but her restrained.

"No can do. You need to show me you want more."

"What can I do?"

"Well my forehead hurts. You could give it a little kiss."

She giggled and gave him a little peck."

"Hmm….now my nose kinda hurts."

She kissed his nose.

"What's next?"

"Surprise me." He said.

Anna kissed his lips, deep and passionate. His hand trailed up her sides, making her squirm and giggle through the kiss. His hands lingered on her hips as she fully got on top of him. She began to kiss him fiercely and grinded her hips against his. They were both thoroughly enjoying this and the true feeling of love they shared was beginning to turn into something deeper.

Kristoff's hands began to slowly make their way up to Anna's bra hook but stayed there. Anna broke the kiss.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure Anna? Because if you don't want to we don't have to."

"No I want to. I love you and I need you."

Her lips once again reunited with Kristoff's as he toyed around with her hook. He finally unhooked the bra and threw it on the ground. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and he flipped them over so he was hovered over her. He slid her panties off and she slipped his boxers off so they were both completely bare. He kissed her once again before gently sliding into her. She moaned and ran one hand through his hair as the other one clutched his back. His thrusts hit a steady pace.

He usually liked to start off slow so they could have more time to enjoy each other. He assumed Anna liked it that way because whenever he'd go slow, she'd always moan uncontrollably and her eyes pleaded for more, which totally turned Kristoff on.

He began to thrust harder into her, making her breath loudly and moan his name without hesitation. This went on for quite a while until Anna began to feel an adrenaline rush inside her. Her nose scrunched up and Kristoff knew she was about to come.

"Oh….my god!" Anna screamed as she felt her orgasm coming on.

Kristoff moaned down her neck as he felt her tighten up around him.

With a few more thrusts, Anna and Kristoff both came at the same time. Anna let all of her energy go as she fell on top of Kristoff and breathed unevenly against his chest, his heart pounding against her head.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her forehead.

"You…were…amazing." Kristoff said in between breaths.

"You too. God I missed these nights." Anna admitted.

"Tell me about it."

"I love you so much, thank you for that."

"I love you too sweetheart. You're welcome."

They laid there in silence for the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything was okay now. Elsa was back and safe, the kingdom was in happier place, and they were with each other, Anna and Kristoff. They loved each other more than anything and that's all that seemed to matter."

**A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed! Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	8. Don't Go

**A/N: Welcome back! Hectic and crazy week! Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them so much and I'm glad you all like Elsa and Derek together! Who knows where this will go! Stay tuned!**

Anna woke up to the sight of Kristoff drooling on the pillow next to her. From what he did to her last night, he had every reason to be exhausted. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror and stared at the horror that rested on top of her head. She sighed and began brushing through all the tangles in her hair. She hummed along with the birds as she began her usual morning routine: bathe, get dressed, trip over things, do her hair, brush her teeth, and trip over more things.

When she was all finished, she walked over to Kristoff and placed a soft kiss on his lips before exiting the room. She made her way down the hallway to Elsa's room and slowly opened the door to find her peacefully sleeping in her bed where she belonged. She blew her a kiss and shut the door behind her.

She began walking again, not exactly knowing where she was going until she bumped into someone. Derek!

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Derek saw Anna and sighed. "Phew, you scared me there for a second….uh your highness?"

He bowed.

"Aw Derek! I'm Anna it's okay you don't have to be formal! I'm probably the most un-formal human in Arendelle, actually the whole world! I'm barely a princess with the way I act! Wait, what?"

He just laughed at her.

"Actually, now that I've got you, follow me!"

Anna grabbed Derek's hand and led him outside to the "quiet garden", as Elsa called it. She says it's the place to come to get alone time or if you need to privately talk to someone. Anna meant business. She checked left and right to make sure they were alone.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out here?" Derek said playfully crossing his arms.

Anna looked down shyly. "Uh…yeah. Well first I wanted to sincerely thank you. Actually, there aren't any words I could ever say to thank you enough. You literally put your own life at risk to save my sister, and you did! I'll forever be grateful for that. You have a good heart, Derek. I just want you to know that I'll never forget what you've done for us and neither will Elsa.

Right when Anna said Elsa's name, Derek's face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're uh…welcome. It's really not a problem."

Anna smiled at him with sincerity and brought him into a hug. She squeezed him as tight as her little arms would let her and he surprisingly returned the hug equally.

"Well! If you'll excuse me, I need to go wake up Elsa because we have a _big _day ahead of us!

"What does this _big_ day consist of?"

"Well we have to begin planning my wedding!"

"You're engaged?!"

"Yeah to Kristoff!"

"Oh yeah! Elsa did tell me about that! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Well I'll let you go so you can get started!"

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, sure." He said warmly.

Anna smiled at him once more and skipped out of the room, running into the door way in the process but then continued her way on.

Derek chuckled behind her.

* * *

"Blue? Save that for your wedding day!" Anna said as she shook her head at Elsa's opinion on bridesmaids dresses.

"What? Anna this is a beautiful blue! And what wedding? I am single and free!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I want it to be like summer colors, you know? Like _wow, bright_ colors!"

"So like greens, yellows, and oranges?"

"See! Now you're getting the hang of it!"

Elsa sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know. You're my little sister and you're getting married. It's just weird."

"Weird because it should be the other way around or weird because it'll be different?" Anna hoped for the first option.

"Weird because it'll be different."

Anna sank in her chair.

"Elsa? Please me honest with me. Do you have at least a teensy bit of feelings for Derek?"

Elsa's face flushed and she looked down trying so hard to hide her smile.

"You do!"

"Anna I-"

"You do! You do! You do!"

"Anna, please. He isn't interested in me _that_ way and nor am I in him."

"Are you crazy? Whenever I talk about you to him he gets all red in the face and can't talk correctly! It's adorable! You should hear what he says about you!"

"What? What does he say?"

Anna bit her lip and smiled looking down.

"WHAT?" Elsa's voice got louder.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I like hi-! I mean, I like to know when people talk about me."

"Hmm…ok! Come here then!"

Elsa leaned her head in and Anna began to whisper in her ear but quickly gave her a wet willy instead.

"Ahh! Anna you're disgusting!" Elsa yelled while wiping Anna's spit out of her ear.

"I know. But I do know a way you can find out what he said about you."

"I don't know if I want to hear this…."

"You can go talk to Derek yourself! Ta da!"

"Nice try. I don't think so."

"Well sorry then, Elsa. You're out of luck!"

Elsa quietly sat there for a long time, staring that the list of "things we need for the wedding" that Anna made. She sighed and decided she's talk to Derek _if_ she happened to bump into him. She hadn't talk to him since she knighted him so she was hoping it wouldn't be awkward. She excused herself from the table, but made sure she didn't look unhappy.

"I'll be back", she said as she pushed in her chair and fixed her dress.

"Give me dirty details!"

"Shut up Anna."

Anna burst out laughing.

* * *

Elsa walked through the long hallways in the castle, ruminating on how she'd approach Derek and how their future conversation would go. She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore. She didn't know if she even had feelings for Derek because of his genuine kindness or because he saved her. Was it both? In all of her thinking, she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry." Elsa said as she came into contact with someone. Kai.

"Sorry your majesty!" Kai said right away, making sure she was okay.

"Do not worry at all, I'm fine. May I ask a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"Do you happen to know where Derek stays?"

"I do. Please follow me."

Kai and Elsa silently walked down many halls and turned dozens of corners until they arrived at Derek's door. Kai stopped and waited for Elsa to say something.

"I will take it from here. Thank you Kai."

He bowed and took his leave.

_This is it now Elsa. No turning back._

She turned and faced the long, wooden, door with intricate designs painted on it. She made a fist and brought it up to the door but didn't knock. She held it up there a little while and took deep breaths. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was too afraid to talk to her because she was the queen? What if her ice powers scared him away? No. They couldn't have. He even told her he loved them. What if-

"Care to knock anytime soon?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Elsa looked to her left to see Derek's side pressed up against the wall while tossing a baseball up and down in his hands.

"What is that?" Elsa said pointing to the ball.

"Ah! Baseball milady! I was playing with the kids in the village. They are quite the catch!" Derek laughed way too hard at his own pun until he noticed Elsa just staring at him. He straightened himself out.

"I see." Elsa said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Care to play?"

"No. That is more of an 'Anna' thing."

"Eh, not surprising."

"Actually, there is something I'd like to do. Can we talk?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Great, please come with me to….never mind. Let's just go in your room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just to talk."

Derek nodded and opened the door so Elsa could enter first and he shut the door behind them. He began to start clearing his mess out of the way rather quickly so Elsa could sit somewhere.

"Sorry about the mess! Everything's….all over…..the place. There! Good as new!"

Elsa lightly giggled and sat down in one of the chairs in his room. She gracefully placed her hands on her lap and sighed.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What is on your mind? What are you thinking about?"

"The truth?"

"Only."

"Us."

"Us? What?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking about?"

"Well…us…"

"Okay good start!"

"Listen, I need to tell you something. I am the queen of Arendelle. I love my kingdom and my people very much. I have tasks, duties, responsibilities. I don't have….time."

"Understandable."

"However, I can't thank you enough. For everything. I don't know where our friendship will go but all I know is that I never want it to go away. It's already too strong. Do you understand?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I do."

Elsa nodded, stood up, and headed to the door but stopped.. "And uh….Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"We are having a 'welcome home' ball that was all Anna's idea tonight. You are more than welcome to attend. It would be…..wonderful if you did."

"I'll see what I can do." He said slyly.

"Very well. Until tonight?"

"Until tonight." He said.

Elsa slowly closed the door behind her and left Derek alone in complete confusion and thought.

_What the hell just happened? Derek, stop fooling yourself. Like she said, she's the queen. The queen of Arendelle. She doesn't have time for you. But why would I care anyways? God dammit of course I care! I care way too much and that's the problem. An even bigger problem is that we've only known each other for four days! Derek, get a hold of yourself!_

He sat down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. Then all of a sudden, his head shot up.

_Leia! _

He quickly dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could until he crashed into someone. He heard a scream and the next thing he knew, he was laying on top of Elsa in the middle of the hallway.

"Elsa! Oh god I'm so sorry! I was actually just looking for you."

Elsa, still underneath him, tried to catch her breath and regain herself. "What do you possibly need?"

Before he could answer, Gerda, Kai, Renee, and a few other servants came rushing into the hallway to see Derek pinned on top of Elsa.

"Your majesty, we heard- oh. Our deepest apologies ma'am…."

Elsa and Derek's eyes widened and they very quickly separated from each other. "No no! It was an accident. Just a little accident is all. Carry on please!" Elsa rambled.

The servants didn't buy Elsa's excuse, but did as they were told.

"Woah, that was awkward." Derek said with a laugh and smile that Elsa missed.

"Who cares?" Elsa laughed.

Derek smiled at Elsa's remark and felt at ease because with him, he could see all of her "queenly" attitude go away and he liked that she could feel comfortable around him. Step one: complete.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right, right! So here's the thing, you know how I told you I have a sister?"

"Yes! Leia, am I correct?"

"Yeah! Well anyways, I wanted to let her know that everything's okay with me but I don't know how." He said sheepishly.

"No worries. Follow me." She took his hand into hers and guided him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and walked over to her desk to get a parchment and quill to write on.

She handed Derek the quill and he sat down.

"Here. Now just write what you'd like."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I uh…I don't know how."

"To write?"

Derek didn't answer.

"Oh Derek. It's okay I can help."

"No I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"It's not a waste of my time. This is what queens do. We help. Now may I?"

He shrugged and nodded.

"Great. She got out another parchment and quill. First, she had Derek hold the quill in his hand and then she placed her hand over his and guided him to write squiggle lines all over the paper.

"There aren't letters."

"I know. It's to help you loosen up and feel pressure of the quill on the parchment."

"I see…"

"But first, we need to learn the alphabet."

"Alpha- what?"

"All of the letters."

"Oh!"

"Come on, let's start with the letter 'A'.

"A." He repeated.

"The letter A sounds like 'ah'."

"Ah."

"Yes! Next, B…."

* * *

"Can you believe only 3 months way Anna?"

"No! I'm so excited! Soon I'll be Princess Anna Bjorgman of Arendelle! I love it!"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and they snuggled up on the ground in their room in front of the fireplace.

"Anna? When we marry….do you want children?"

"I was actually just thinking about that today. I do want children in the future sometime. I don't want to rush it though, I just want to enjoy our marriage and when the time is right, we can start trying. Is that okay"

He looked down at her and their lips connected. "That's perfect."

"Can we play a game?" Ann asked, her big blue eyes staring up at Kristoff.

"What kind of game? It better not be one of those weird ones where we both end up getting hurt or possibly killed."

"Hey! Just because my games are dangerous doesn't mean they aren't fun!"

"Anna they aren't fun…..most of the time."

"Well fun or not, I still want to play a game! It's not destructive so don't worry!"

"Okay….then what kind of game?" He asked suspiciously.

"A get to know you game!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know everything about you." He said ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah? What's my last name?"

He scoffed. "Of Arendelle…."

Anna giggled. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate!"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Elsa."

"Eye color?"

"Blue."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size _really_ doesn't matter."

"What if you hate the way I eat?"

"I do."

"What if you hate the way I pick my nose?"

"And eat it?" He joked.

"I love you." She said while putting her hand in his and toying with his fingers.

"I love you too feisty pants." He said and kissed her.

* * *

The ball that Anna was throwing was to start in about an hour and it was to be a huge celebration within the kingdom. Usually they would invite foreign dignitaries and other neighboring kingdoms to their joyous occasions, but this time they wanted it to just be Arendelle. Also, Anna wasn't very good at planning either.

"And…..done!" Anna squeaked as she put the last ribbon in her hair. She had it half up, half down. She wore a purple ball gown with lace sleeves and a ruffled skirt. Anna twirled all around her room, humming to different melodies, but stopped when she saw Kristoff and Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

Anna's face turned red. "I umm….how do I look?"

"Hot." Kristoff said as she casually checked her out.

"I'm right here." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Elsa are you almost ready? You haven't even dressed up or done your hair!"

"Okay okay calm down I'm going."

With that, Elsa left the room and headed over to her bedroom to get ready. The thing she loved about her powers were that she could easily get dressed, do her hair, and even put her makeup on in less than thirty seconds.

First, she conjured up a long, form fitting, white dress with blue sparkles. Then she used her signature braid with a few snowflakes here and there. Last, she put on purple eye shadow and a faint tint on pink blush on her cheek bones.

"An Anna thought I wouldn't be ready." She said under her breath.

Elsa heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kai, your majesty. The party will begin soon, time to come down."

"Of course." She called back.

She opened the door and they walked down the hallway until Elsa stopped.

"Kai, I will be right down. First I need to check on Derek to make sure he knows where to go."

Kai bowed and went on his way. Elsa walked down the long maze of hallways, turned multiple corners, and got lost a few times before reaching his door.

She knocked.

No answer

Another knock.

"Derek?"

Still nothing.

She thought for a minute. _Maybe he's already in the ballroom._

She sighed and walked down to the gates where she was greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and no Derek.

"Ready? Are you ready ready ready?" Anna said jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much for all of this Anna." Elsa said and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back." Kristoff said as he hugged her too.

"I like warm hugs!" Olaf jumped in.

Elsa giggled and bent down to his level and gave the biggest warm hug she could possibly give a snowman.

* * *

The ball began about a half hour ago and all night Elsa was given hugs and words of encouragement and happiness from people who were glad she was alive and safe. Even though she was so thankful for the ball thrown for her, there was still something on her mind. Derek.

After the last group of people came up to Elsa to say their hellos and give their hugs, she worriedly went up to Anna who was drinking with Kristoff.

"Anna!" Elsa whispered loudly.

"Huuuuh? What? Oh! HEY ELSA!" Anna gave her a sloppy hug and Kristoff rolled his eye behind her.

"Oh Anna…." Elsa giggled looking downwards.

"I've been babysitting her all night." Kristoff huffed.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said. She pulled him to the side.

"Kristoff."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Derek? I told him to come tonight and he said he would but he isn't here. Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh….nope."

"Come on you're a man! Think!"

"Well when I'm confused, angry, sad, or whatever, I go for walks."

"Kristoff you're brilliant!" Elsa beamed. She hugged him and told him to keep an eye out for Derek and especially Anna.

Elsa began to search the whole perimeter of the castle. She searched in front of the gates, all the gardens, in the back, in the woods, and even in the stables. He was nowhere to be found.

She began to think.

_What if he left? What if he's ignoring me? I can't move on not knowing where he stands. He's my friend. I can't bear to not have him around. But then again, why would it matter? Why am I getting so worked up over a guy? I don't even like him more than a friend….right?_

Her train of thought was soon interrupted when she saw a large ship pull up to a loading dock and a man begin to get on board. She squinted to see who it was. Derek!

She didn't hesitative one second before she began to run after him.

"Derek! Derek!" She called.

He turned around before stepping fully on the boat.

"Derek wait!" Elsa finally reached him.

"Hey."

"Wh-where are you going?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Back home."

"What?"

"Elsa I don't belong here. I don't belong with all of this."

"What do you mean _all of this_? You mean this _royalty_?

He nodded.

"But that's me."

"Exactly. You deserve so much better than me. I just feel like I'm in the way of everything you need to get done and I don't want to be a burden on you just because I saved your life."

"A burden on me? Derek you saved my life for heaven's sake! I could never think of you as a burden! You are always welcome here. Forever and always. Don't ever feel that way."

"I appreciate you Elsa, but unfortunately I can't stay any longer."

He began to fully turn around.

"What about me!?" She raised her voice.

"Huh?"

"Do you not care how I feel?" She yelled.

"Feel about what Elsa!?" He yelled back.

Ice began to form from Elsa's fingertips as she got more frustrated.

"Us! You cannot just leave!"

"Why!?"

"Because it's dangerous out there! You know what happened!"

"Obviously!"

"Then why on earth would you want to leave?!"

"I have a family to get back to! I can't just drop everything because _you_ want me to! You may be the queen but I am not your servant!"

Elsa was hurt by what he just said and she looked downwards trying not to show her tears.

"Elsa….I'm sorry."

She looked back up at him, tears pouring down her face.

"You can't go overseas."

"Don't be afraid." He said.

She walked closer to him and without a warning he grabbed her and hugged her, his huge arm muscles tightening around her small form. She cried loudly into his shoulder as he stroked her back with his hand.

"Stay." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked

She looked up and him, still hugging tightly, and smiled.

"Because I said so."

He looked down at her and smiled. He began to lower his head to meet hers. Derek and Elsa both closed their eyes, their lips centimeters apart.

"Hey guys!" Kristoff yelled. He strolled over to them until he realized what was about to take place before he arrived.

"Ohh….sorry. I'm gonna….go…."

Derek and Elsa quickly pulled away from each other and awkwardly stood there folding their arms.

"Is everything…..ok?" Kristoff awkwardly asked.

"Yes. Derek is just about to leave." Elsa said sadly.

"_Was_." He corrected.

Elsa looked at him with bright eyes and smiled so widely that she could get wrinkles within minutes.

"Was." She repeated.

"Well great then!"Kristoff said. He nodded awkwardly before deciding to turn around and go find a drunken Anna.

Elsa waited until he was fully gone before she turned back to Derek.

"You're staying?"

"If my lady orders me to." He said smiling at her.

"Derek you don't really have to do what I say…."

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

**A/N: AWW SO CUTE! So there's some more fluff for you all! I know, damn you Kristoff! It's all his fault they didn't kiss. Anyways sorry for the super late update but I'm hoping this was a good enough chapter! Bye snow angels. **


	9. A Lovely Mess

**A/N: Buenos dias! Good morning! So lately these last few chapters have been Elsa and Derek-centric and I know a lot of you like that but this story is about both Elsa and Anna's relationships. I just need to stabilize Elsa's relationship first before we can move on. So after chapter 11, it'll go back to being Anna and Elsa. Thank you so much for your reviews because they honestly mean everything to me! Enjoy **

Two weeks have gone by since Derek decided to stay in Arendelle and him and Elsa have taken a more obvious liking to each other that has gotten the whole town talking, especially Anna. Over these past weeks, she's noticed how much more relaxed and playful she was which made her so happy.

Derek and Elsa began to spend time with each other as "friends" doing things like singing together, him beating her in chess or vice versa, them playing around with her magic, and reading silently in the library together. Elsa and Derek enjoyed every minute of it too- secretly.

On a rainy and boring afternoon in Arendelle, Anna and Elsa had just finished up some more wedding business and Elsa was headed to the library to read for a little while Anna went on a date with Kristoff. She made her way upstairs to the library and opened the doors to find Derek already there. He was underneath a blanket in front of the beautiful, handmade fireplace reading Elsa's favorite story- Romeo and Juliet.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." Elsa lied, but not obviously.

"Really? Considering we meet in here almost every day?"

Elsa smirked and shrugged and slowly walked towards Derek.

"What are you reading?"

"Your favorite."

"How do you know what my favorite story is?'

"You've talked about it twice."

"And you remembered?"

"You mean do I pay attention to you? Your likes, your dislikes, your interests? Yes I do. You're so much more than you think."

All she could do was smile and blush a little bit.

"Can we read it together?" She asked looking down at him.

"I'd want nothing more my lady."

He scooted over closer to the fireplace and lifted up the blanket and patted the space on the floor next to him so she knew to sit down.

She willingly sat down next to him under the blanket. He reached behind him and surprised her with two large mugs of hot chocolate.

"You knew I would be here, didn't you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes. "Mm why do you always do that?"

'Do what?" She said raising it again.

"That! The thing with your eyebrow! God it drives me absolutely crazy! Why are you so beautiful?"

"Why do you do that?" She repeated.

"Huh?"

"The thing where you call me beautiful! It drives me absolutely insane!"

"Because you are."

"Because I'm what?"

"You're beautiful."

"And you're the sweetest, handsomest, gentlest, most unique person I've ever known."

"Okay Elsa, before we say anything else to increase my affection for you, how about we read?"

Elsa giggled and she decided to read aloud.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name-"

"Wow!" Derek said cutting her off. "You should do this for a living!"

Elsa scoffed. "Psh, please. I have enough responsibilities of my own don't you think?"

"Haha yeah I guess so."

Elsa sighed and didn't realize that her head had fallen on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head. She began to doze off before Derek's question brought her back to consciousness.

"Snowflake?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you uh…mind if my sister, Leia, came to Arendelle to see me?"

Elsa's head shot up.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! You know I haven't seen her in almost a month and she really wants to see me, especially after the accident and she kinda wanted to meet you too. Would that be alright?"

"Derek that would be wonderful! When would she like to come?"

"As soon as possible. I'm nervous."

She slipped her hand in his. "I know. It will be alright though. You just have to have faith and hope."

Yeah you're right. You're right! Thanks snowflake."

"Don't mention it. Shall we get back to Romeo and Juliet?"

"That we shall."

* * *

After reading with Derek, Elsa decided to finish responding to her last pile of documents that she blew off for the first time. She picked up her quill and began to sign her name on one of the documents before a heavy knock was on the door. Elsa groaned and slammed her head on the desk a little too hard.

"Ah! Damn!" She cursed quietly and held her forehead.

Another knock.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"It's Kristoff!"

_Kristoff?_

"Come in."

He slowly opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw her, her giving a lazy smile in return.

"Hey."

"Hello." She sounded irritated.

"You….don't look happy."

"You are correct."

"What's wrong? If I may ask?"

She pointed to all the documents on her desk and slumped back in her chair. She was usually very regal and polite in front of Kristoff but lately she didn't seem to care as much knowing that he was just as bad and that he didn't care anyways.

"Ahh I see. Want me to come back later?"

"No. I'm too tired to do this right now anyway. Go on. "

"Right. Uh okay, so I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Anna's not pregnant is she?"

Kristoff laughed. "Umm no." He laughed again. "Let's hope not."

Elsa nodded and leaned back again, closing her eyes.

"I think I have a disease."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay let me rephrase that. I'm nervous about the wedding. I think I'm getting cold feet."

Elsa made an "o" shape with her mouth and motioned to Kristoff to pull up a chair and sit next to her which he did.

"You love Anna, right?"

"More than anything."

"Would you ever let anything or anyone hurt her?"

"Never. Not in a lifetime."

"When you proposed to her, how did you feel?"

"Well I felt like my whole life was falling into place and that she as my future, and it was a damn bright future ahead."

"What changed?"

"It's not her that's changed. I just feel like, what am I good for? You know? I'm not royalty, I can't provide for her. I'm a rugged old ice harvester and she's…..well a princess! I would never want her to feel embarrassed or something because I'm not royal."

"Have you seen Anna?"

"I would assume so."

"She is the least royal acting person we've ever met! She's loud, obnoxious, mischievous, and daring. But Kristoff, she has a heart. She cares for people with every inch of her and I don't think she would be with you for so long if she didn't think you were the one. She's always talking about how loving, caring, and funny you are. You don't have to worry Kristoff. You're our family and we love you."

She pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks El. I should start coming to you whenever I have issues." He laughed.

"My door is always open….unless it's closed….but I'll always open it."

Kristoff chuckled and walked to the door, but then he stopped.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Derek. How's that going? Any smooching yet?"

"Kristoff!" She yelled as she formed a snowball with her hands and threw it at him with a flick of her wrist.

"Hey! What I'm curious!" He said putting his hands up in defense.

"You are worse than Anna."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"Okay well not _as_ bad, but bad enough!"

"You know you're really bad at hiding your emotions."

"The hell I am!" She said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye now….."

"Goodbye Kristopher!"

"It's Kristoff!"

They laughed together and he exited the room leaving a smiling Elsa to return back to her documents.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa had finally finished signing all her documents and looked at the clock and sighed.

"Midnight already?" She said aloud.

She sighed again and changed into her nightgown and put her robe and slippers on before quietly exiting her room. Her only down time was, unfortunately, after everyone in the castle was asleep. Ever since she was younger, she'd roam the halls late at night to think and daydream without worrying about hurting anybody. Apparently, another person had the same thing in mind.

She began walking down the longest hallway in the castle. She hummed to herself and made snow frillies with her hands once in a while.

"Well, fancy meeting you here!" A familiar voice said from down the hallway.

Elsa looked up to see Derek walking towards her, smiling that attractive, yet mysterious smile. She smiled back at him and playfully rolled her eyes.

"So you take walks too?" He said walking right next to her.

"Ever since I was little. It's the only time I have for myself. What about you?"

"Me? Ah well, there's something on my mind so I'm burning off some energy to get it off my mind."

"You and me both."

They walked in silence for a good five minutes, occasionally glancing at one another and sneaking in smiles, trying to hide their affection. After a while of walking, Derek stopped the both of them.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Are you a rule breaker?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Do you like to have fun?"

"Define fun?"

"Having fun means breaking the rules."

"Well Anna seems to have fun a lot", she said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I do enjoy having fun but to a certain extent. Why?"

"I wanna bake a cake!"

"A cake? That sounds fun and I'm not all that busy tomorrow!"

Derek just laughed. "Oh Elsa Elsa….I don't mean tomorrow. I want to make one tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not at this time of night it doesn't."

"Aw c'mon where's your sense of adventure?"

"You're like Anna. Like a facsimile of her."

"Let's face it, that's a good thing."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Alright fine. But we need to be quiet!"

Derek bowed. "As you wish milady."

"Oh stop it!" She playfully hit his arm.

"Eggs? Butter? Coco powder?" What the hell are these?"

"Ingredients?"

"oh right. What does the first thingy say?"

Elsa turned to the Chocolate Chip Cookie recipe from her mother's old cookbook and used her finger to search.

"Okay, here it says to use 2 ½ cups of flour."

"it's dark out, we can't just go outside to get flowers. This cookbook sucks, let's just wing it!"

"We can't just wing it!"

"Is there a law?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly! So let's wing it! It's more fun that way anyways."

Elsa once again sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Can we at least look in here to see which ingredients we need?"

"Nope."

"But-"

He put his fingers to her lips. "No."

"Fine. We'll just 'wing it'."

"Wonderful! Let's get started."

Elsa simply smiled at Derek. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, she sort of like a male's dominance over herself. For once, she didn't have to be queen. She could just be a normal 22 year old woman who happened to have ice powers. She didn't have to worry about being judged because she knew Derek liked her for her no matter what. She decided that she'd let him take over for the night. And she was okay with that.

"So what do we do first then, Mr. Baker?"

He eyed her with those emerald green eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

"Well first Miss Baker, we need a bowl."

"A bowl you say? My my, how smart you are!"

"So I've been told." He smirked.

Elsa went to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen to find a big bowl and she brought it over to Derek but ended up tripping on her nightgown and shattered the bowl by dropping it.

"Oh my god!" Derek said as he doubled over laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. "Wow snowflake good one! And you yelled at me to be quiet!"

"Oh shut up Derek!" Elsa said trying with every bit of energy in her not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she made brief eye contact with Derek, they both burst out laughing, falling to the ground. On the way down, Derek knocked over the bag of flour off the table and it exploded everywhere causing them both to be covered in head to toe of pure powder.

"Oh my god." Elsa said as she looked around the destroyed kitchen.

Derek sneezed.

"Bless you." Elsa said laughing.

"What the hell?"

"We have to clean this up." Elsa said with a horrifying expression on her face.

"But there are maids…."

"Derek! We can't just leave it here!"

"Why not?"

"Because….because…."

"Because….?"

"Because it would be rude and unfair!"

"Oooooh! How mean, how horrible! You're the queen, you do whatever you want!"

"You're a knight."

"You're beautiful."

"You're handsome."

"You have blue eyes."

"You have green eyes."

"We could go on like this forever."

"That we could."

"Shall we continue this cooking session tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky."

"I'm feeling lucky."

**A/N: Wow this was really short! Oh man, just you wait for chapter 10! THE FEELS! And maybe something extra? Hmm? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**RJCA27****: I'm really happy you love these chapters and no worries, you'll get what you're asking for!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Where You Go, I Go

**A/N: You're gonna love me. Enjoy!**

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled jumping on her sister early in the morning.

"What….?" Elsa muffled as she peered open one eye.

"Today's the day!"

"What day?" Elsa grumbled.

"The day you get to meet your future sister-in-law!"

"My future….what?"

"Sister-in-law!"

"Anna, Derek and I are not married."

"Not yet!" Anna squealed.

"Not now. Not ever."

"Wow, you're in denial when you're sleepy! Anyways, c'mon get up sleepy head!" Anna yelled as she slapped Elsa's butt a numerous amount of times.

She drew the drapes, letting in a flash of sunlight that pierced Elsa's soul. She moaned and pulled the blankets over her head and turned to face away from the windows.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Anna said as she tore the covers off Elsa's body. She didn't shiver like most people, however, because the cold never bothered her anyway.

"Anna? Are you serious?"

"Yep! Now wake up! You have to get ready it's nine in the morning and Leia is expected to arrive around noon!"

"Noon?!" Elsa shot up from her bed and quickly began to get ready.

"So I'll meet you downstairs then….?" Anna called as she slowly left the room.

"Yeah!" Elsa called from the bathroom.

* * *

"Where is she?" Derek said pacing around the entrance of the gates.

"The ship is supposed to arrive at-"

"No not the ship! Elsa." Derek cut Anna off.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah. I want her here to greet Leia."

"Derek, we're women. It takes time."

Derek just huffed a smile and calmed himself down. Soon enough, Elsa popped around the corner and speed walked over to Derek, Anna, Kristoff, and even Olaf.

"Here I am. Sorry I had a dress mishap." She straightened herself out.

She looked up at Derek whose eyes roamed her whole body. She blushed heavily and looked the other way to avoid eye contact.

"Elsa…you uh…..you look beautiful."

Anna nudges Kristoff and smiled.

Elsa looked down at her outfit. She wore a long, purple, form fitting dress that sparkled and glittered. It had three quarter length sleeves and a lace trim on the bottom, like a lot of her dresses. She wore black high heels and her hair was in her signature braid as usual. Derek likes it that way though.

"Thank you. You look great as well." She said and quickly looked at Anna who was dressed in a puffy yellow dress with white high heels.

"Beautiful Anna." Elsa said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"You too Elsa! Everyone looks so wonderful! Oh Derek, I am so excited to meet your sister!"

"I'm excited too! I missed her so much!"

Elsa smiled at Derek's adorable attitude towards his sister.

Soon enough, they all saw a large ship pull up on the loading dock and everyone, especially Derek, began to really get nervous and excited. Anna was literally jumping up and down, Kristoff was smiling wider than usual, Elsa was nervously toying around with the end of her raid, and Derek literally stood there nervous as ever.

All of a sudden a young girl about Anna's age appeared out of the darkness and she was beautiful. She had very long brown hair and green eyes just like her brother. She was slim like Elsa and Anna. She was dressed like a commoner and she wore a light blue dress that was knee length and her hair was curly.

"DEREK!" She shouted and ran as fast as she could down the ramp on the ship.

"LEIA!" She shouted back and held his arms open.

Leia jumped in his arms and he swung her around in the air. They both began to cry along with Anna- of course.

"I missed you so much!" Leia cried out.

"I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you again!" Derek cried.

He put her down and they turned to face everyone else. She gave them her biggest smile and Elsa caught an instant liking to her.

"Leia, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle and her fiancée Kristoff Bjorgman.

Leia bowed gracefully. "It's nice to meet you!" She said so cheerfully that Anna had no choice but to hug her.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

Kristoff hugged her too. "Welcome to Arendelle!"

"Thank you! It's beautiful here!"

She turned to look at Elsa.

"And this is Els- I mean Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is the one that was with me when the horrible ship accident took place."

She bowed. "It's very nice to meet you your majesty."

Elsa laid her hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Please, call me Elsa. I am just a friend."

"Okay Elsa! I'm so glad to be finally meeting you!" She pulled Elsa into a hug and she happily returned it.

"I have no one to thank but your brother and Kristoff. Your brother saved my life."

"You saved his too. Trust me."

Elsa was confused at Leia's words at first. She saved his life too? All she could do was smile and nod.

"Shall we go inside?" Elsa asked everyone.

Everyone nodded at her request and walked inside, well Anna skipped inside.

They made their way through the gates and into the dining room where a grand dinner was set up. Leia was amazed at what she saw. Rows of food covered all sides of the walls that consisted of roast chicken, a variety of Arendelle potatoes, steamed vegetables, and of course- chocolate!

"Miss Leia." A servant said pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh! Thank you."

Everyone else comfortably took their seats but then sat there in awkward silence.

"So what happened your majes- I mean Elsa."

Elsa sighed with a smile and looked to Derek. He explained the whole thing from meeting her at the coronation, hanging out all night, and then her running away. Then he explained what happened on the boat and how Elsa got knocked out and he helped her to safety, leaving out the details of what _actually_ took place on the little boat. Leia was amazed. Then he explained how Kristoff found her and how happy everyone was.

"Wow! What a story! Are you alright now, Elsa?"

"Yes hun, I'm…..I'm great." She seemed a bit apprehensive.

Leia just smiled and nodded.

"This food is amazing!" Leia announced.

"Thanks! Best in Arendelle!" Anna said

"What….what is this?" Leia said, staring at the bowl of funny orange food in front of her.

"Oh…..that's carrot casserole. You don't have to eat that. That's more of a Kristoff food thingy…."

"Hey! It happens to be very good!" Kristoff retorted.

"Please, carrot casserole? I'd rather eat a brain."

"Anna!" Elsa whispered.

"No no it's okay. I uh…..I love trying new foods!" Leia said happily digging her spoon in the casserole dish.

Everyone watched in anticipation as she brought the spoon up to her mouth. Kristoff nodding his head yes while everyone, especially Anna, shaking their head no.

She had a bite.

She chewed for a minute and swallowed. Everyone stared at her changing facial expressions, trying to figure out what it was she was thinking. She looked up.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What?" Derek said.

"That was so….amazing! Who made this? It's really yummy! I didn't know food could taste like this!"

Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"You really like it?" Kristoff asked excitedly.

"So much!"

He turned to Derek. "Oh I like her."

Anna kicked him under the table with her foot.

"Ow!" He said. "What was that for?"

She smirked at him and continued eating her food.

"Was your travel here ok?" Elsa asked Leia. It'd been a while since she said anything.

"Oh it was great! And the captain I had was _really_ attractive."

"Which captain?!" Anna perked up.

"Captain Bjorn Gjerde."

"We had when we searched for Elsa and Derek! He is _so_ attractive! I could barely breathe when I saw him for the first time! His brown hair and his blue eyes! He's just-"

"Anna!" Kristoff cut off.

'What?"

"Your fiancée is sitting right here."

"Oh hush! You know you're mine."

"Psh, well that new servant Anita is beautiful!" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff! How dare you? I am your fiancée! Stop looking at other girls!"

Everyone just laughed.

"See? It's not fun when your fiancée looks at other girls is it?"

Anna shook her head. "No…."

"Okay. Keep your thoughts in your head and I'll keep mine in my head. Deal?"

"Deal!" Anna said and they shook hands firmly.

"But!" She continued, "I don't want you even _thinking_ about any other girls/"

"Deal."

* * *

"I'll show you to your room." Elsa said leading Leia down a long hallway that was very close to Derek's room.

"Thank you!"

"There is a bathroom in your suite and if you need anything, servants will attend you every hour. If anything else, please don't hesitate to come to me directly." She said warmly.

Elsa stopped in front of her doorway and opened it for her. Leia walked in and was amazed by what she saw. There was a king size bed against the middle of the wall. The walls were blue and the floor was white carpet. There were two large windows on each side of the bed which the sun seethed through setting an icy, yet comforting, tone on the room which was huge.

"Wow." Leia breathed.

"You'll get used to it. Let me know when you need anything and you are free to roam the castle whenever you feel like." She began to exit the room.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this whole….thing."

"Alright." Elsa walked back in and seated herself down on a couch and Leia shut the door.

"What would you like to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay Elsa. I could never thank you enough."

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"I think you should know that when Derek wrote me letters, he….he never stopped thanking you in them. He told me that you were the one that kept him going. He thinks that you are the most beautiful, kind, smart, courageous, and over all just a wonderful person. He really adores you, Elsa. He told me in the letter, 'she is the most beautiful snowflake that's ever fallen from the sky'."

"He….he did?" Elsa squeaked but then cleared her throat.

"Yeah. So thank you. Thank you so much for opening his eyes and teaching him to be strong."

"Oh I don't believe so. He is the one that taught me."

"You taught each other. He's just been so much happier. I noticed it the moment I saw him today."

Elsa was shocked. She never knew he thought so highly of her. In all honesty, she didn't know what to think. She really didn't. Should she like him….._that_ way.

"Thank you for telling me that." Elsa said, still in shock.

Leia just nodded and sat next to Elsa.

"Leia, I'd love to stay and talk but unfortunately I have documents, papers, and bills that need to be attended to."

"Oh no no it's okay! I understand, well kinda. We'll catch up later!"

"I look forward to it."

"And Elsa?" Leia asked before Elsa closed the door.

"Hm?"

"Give him a chance."

Elsa understood and nodded. She had work to do, but the only thing on her mind was Derek.

* * *

After a long day of being Elsa, she finally had time to go to sleep. It was midnight and she was sure Derek would be out walking in the hallways but her mind was too fluttered with emotions to want to walk off. She sighed as she signed the last document to a neighboring kingdom and leaned back in her chair.

She looked around her bedroom and noticed a small note underneath the door. She hesitated and stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked down at the note and hesitated to pick it up, but she did.

"To snowflake." She read aloud.

She smelled it. It smelled good.

She opened it up and began to read in her head.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Before I start this, thanks for teaching me how to write. I guess it does come in handy! Well you can probably guess who this is. Derek. (If you were confused, however you're too smart for that) Anyways, I know you had a long day today with my sister coming and being queen is pretty challenging I would assume, so I just wanted to thank you for a perfect day! You are truly wonderful Elsa. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight snowflake._

_Always,_

_Derek._

_P.S. When you're feeling mad or scared or stressed, just let it go!_

Elsa giggled and closed the letter up and put it underneath her pillow. She laid down on her bed and let her mind wander. Before she knew it though, she was asleep.

* * *

_No! No! Get out of the way hurry! NO! Oh my god! No please!"_

Elsa cried.

"_NO NO NO NO! HELP! HELP! DEREK PLEASE!"_

She began kicking and screaming and sweating. She kicked all around like she was being brutally attacked.

Her bedroom door burst open and Derek saw Elsa screaming his name and kicking all around. He panicked and ran over to her and shook her as hard as he could.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up it's me, Derek!"

"_HELP! DEREK STAY WITH ME!"_

"I'm right here Elsa, I'm right! Please wake up!"

He shook her even harder and she got more defensive. She punched him in the shoulder twice while screaming for help.

"_DEREK!"_

"ELSA SNAP OUT OF IT I'M RIGHT HERE!" He shook her so hard that her eyes burst open with an ear piercing scream that scared Derek shitless.

"Elsa? I'm right here. I'm alive!"

"Derek! Oh my god you're still alive!" She screamed and pulled him down to a hug. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he ever could. She sobbed deeply into his chest and he stroked her back.

"it's okay snowflake. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a few more minutes of crying and hugging, Elsa broke apart and looked up at Derek.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Derek looked astonished and tried to reason with her.

"A-are you really sure? I mean….."

"I just want someone to stay with me. I-I don't want to be aloe. I can't be away from you."

He smiled at her and rested on his side so Elsa could snuggle up next to him. She faced him, her hands against his broad chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her body, pulling her in closer to him.

"What uh…..what were you dreaming about?"

"The ship wreck. You tried to save me but a wave struck you down and you went under. I-I couldn't reach you and I tried calling for help but no one came."

"I am so sorry you dreamed that. I promise you that I won't be leaving you."

"Ever?" Her blue eyes eyed him.

He tapped her nose. "Never. Where you go, I go."

She buried her head into his chest and sighed.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" She said dreamily.

"Can I…..never mind…."

"Yes." She answered.

"Huh?"

"Yes you can."

"I can what? You didn't even know what I was gonna ask."

She looked up at him. "I sure do."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You can kiss me if you want." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're good."

"So I've been told."

He stared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. You're just….oh god, you're beautiful! You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life."

With that, he crashed his lips to hers and cupped her cheeks. She slid her arms around his neck and had them linger there. He deepened the kiss even harder and began to roll on top of her. He hovered over her as they kissed deeper and deeper, expressing all their love. They broke apart for a quick wisp of air and began again. He rolled her on top of him this time as he began to kiss under her neck and back up. His hand lingered on her hips and she sighed into the kiss as his hands circled her waist.

"Derek we….we have….we can't go any further."

He kissed her lips short and chaste and smiled at her before rolling back on the other side of the bed.

"Elsa?" He said completely out of breath.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I…I'm falling for you."

She kissed his lips a few times and snuggled up next to him, pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Night snowflake…."

**A/N: AWW HELL YEAH! THEY KISSED! Please R&R! I hoped you loved it! Leave your comments snow angels! Until next time!**


	11. Big Decisions

**A/N: Okay let me just say that I couldn't thank you enough for all of those who have read this and reviewed it so far. Especially to those who have reviewed. You'll never understand how much it means to me. I've reached over 11,000 views on this story and I almost cried the first time I saw that so thank you. I hope you continue to like this story because I write just for you! I'd also like to thank my very close friend Alivia! She had helped and encouraged me so much with this story so thank you Alivia, I love you so much! Enough of my rambling, without further ado, here's chapter 11! Thank you for the reviews from chapter 10 so far! Okay, go!**

A bright morning made it's way to Arendelle and Elsa woke up to the feel of Derek's arms tightly wrapped around him and intertwined her fingers into his and sighed contently.

"Mmm good morning." He said deeply sending a shiver up Elsa's spine.

"You're awake." She said turning to face him.

"That's right."

"Good morning", she answered back and planted a kiss on his lips and down his jaw line.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and returned the kiss while softly trailing his finger down her spine and right back up. He began to kiss her neck and she kissed his head and cheek whenever she got the opportunity.

A swift knock at Elsa's door broke the passion and Elsa groaned, realizing the familiar five knock rhythm that she and a certain someone do .

"Who is it?"

"Meeee!" A familiar voice echoed. "Open up Elsa!"

"Shoot! Quick Derek, hide!" She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"_Why?_ Because I'll never hear the end of it if she knew!" She practically pushed Derek off the bed and shooed him off somewhere.

"One minute Anna, let me get my robe." She called out.

She grabbed her robe and walked over to the door and opened it to see a grinning Anna crossing her arms.

"What?" Elsa asked in fake confusion.

"I know Derek is in here."

"You sure know more than I do."

"Psh, oh please! You love him! You really really love him! Oh I knew it! Yes I did! I'm so happy for you Elsa! How do you like Leia? I like her a lot, she's sooooo nice! I-"

"Anna!" Elsa cut off. "Please, the rambling, I just woke up."

"With Mr. Bentonia right next to you! You know, that's an interesting last name."

Elsa nodded. "It is….I've never really thought of it."

Anna huffed dramatically and began to look around the room as if she was looking for something.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…just looking."

"He really isn't here."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Have it your way! I know he's in here and I know you love him!"

With that, she exited out of the room with a smile and left Elsa standing in the middle of the room not sure what to do or say.

"That was so close!" Derek said coming up behind her and closing the door.

"Yeah." Elsa breathed.

He slowly walked over to Elsa and embraced her in his arms. She looked up at him and they kissed each other quickly. Then another quick kiss. Then another. Soon, Derek was planting quick kisses all over Elsa's face making her giggle uncontrollably. She tried to escape his tight grasp but he wouldn't let go so she squirmed all around, trying to break free. Curse his strong muscles.

"Derek honestly!" Elsa squealed and squirmed.

"Say please!" He muffled through his kisses down her neck.

"Please! Please! Please!"

He let her go and she back away from him holding her hands up in front of her for defense.

"Stay back!" Elsa warned trying to be serious.

"How about no?" Derek said and chased after her. They ran around the room, Derek trying to reach Elsa. She very un-regally jumped up on top of the bed and jumped off, trying to run away from him as fast as she could but he was too fast. He was right behind her and she screamed as he grabbed her arm and tackled her to the ground.

"I am the queen! I demand you get off me!"

"Sure thing, but uh….not until I tickle you first."

"What? No Derek, God help you if you do."

"Are you gonna stop me?"

"I will freeze you from your head to your feet!"

"I'm terrified." He said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Elsa retorted as she conjured up a large snowball and aimed it at Derek.

"Okay okay! You win! Can we call it truce?"

Elsa cocked her eyebrow up. "On one condition."

Derek looked confused. "….yes?"

She walked over to him and kissed him on his lips deeply. "If you give me more of that after my meeting this afternoon."

"I think I can figure out something milady." He tapped her nose and walked out of the room.

* * *

Anna casually walked down the hallway, whistling to herself and humming songs as she smiled at all the passing servants and waved. She walked passed the music room where she used to practice the piano but stopped because she heard another instrument. She walked to the door and softly opened it to see Kristoff playing the lute to a familiar duet she's heard before.

"Nice duet." She said walking in.

He jumped but smiled when he saw it was Anna.

"Thank god it's you." He corrected this time.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." He lied.

"I know that look. You're not okay."

"Anna I'm fine." He said more firmly.

Anna winced. "Kristoff." She walked over to him. "Please tell me why you're sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Angry, nervous, happy, sad, excited, anything! Just tell me!"

"Fine! I'm nervous!"

"About what?"

He gulped. "The uh….the wedding."

"_Our_ wedding?"

He gave her that "duh" look.

"Oh." She giggled. "Why are you nervous? I should be the one's that nervous, I'm a girl!"

"Wait, you're not nervous?"

"What would I be nervous about?"

"Well for one thing, you trip a lot."

"Good point." Anna said biting her lip.

"And what if I mess up our vows?"

"_Our_ vows? We're writing our own?"

"Yeah? We decided this months ago. Don't you remember?"

"Psh, yeah I remember."

Kristoff laughed it off. He grabbed her hands and jerked them down so she fell on top of him.

"Kristoff!" She giggled as he hugged her with all his might and gave her little kisses all around her face.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I'm just….argh why is the is so hard to say?"

Anna looked down and sighed, letting loose of Kristoff.

"Kristoff I get it."

He looked up at her in surprise and she gave a sad smile back.

"Understand what?"

"That you don't love me as much anymore. It's okay I understand."

"What the- Anna? No it's the exact opposite. I love you _too_ much."

"I don't understand….?"

"You deserve better. You deserve a prince who can provide for you, keep you safe, and give you everything you need."

"Will he _love_ me as much as you do? Because that's the only damn thing I ask for." She said firmly, staring him straight in his eyes.

"And provide for me? Realistically, we live in a castle. We don't need to worry about finances, trust me. And you can't keep me safe? I must be blind then because you've been successfully keeping me safe for over a year."

Kristoff just looked down and Anna placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her.

"You're you. You are Kristoff Bjorgman. That's all I could ever ask for. You make me, me. And I can't thank you enough for living each day with me. No matter what you do or say, I will be your Anna Bjorgman. Okay?"

"Okay." He said with a kiss to seal the conversation.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his room all by himself because Leia and Anna were out in town together. She was giving Leia a tour of Arendelle and they had wanted him to come alone but he said no, meaning he had other things on his mind. Elsa was in a meeting. He sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on his knees and resting his head on his hand.

He wanted her. He wanted Elsa to be his girlfriend- or court her, whatever it was he needed to do in order to be with her, that's what he wanted to do. Kristoff had been courting Anna for about a year before they got engaged and Derek just wanted the same thing for him- but with Elsa. He never knew he could fall in love so easily, but when it came to Elsa, she was so easy to love. Her heart was filled with so much love, kindness, faith, and trust. He'd never felt like this before. His biggest fear was her saying no. Just no. He couldn't live with the possibility that him and Elsa may not have a future together. He wanted it bad. However, before he made any choices, there were two people he wanted to talk to.

He got up and exited his bedroom and, with much difficulty, found his way to the front of the castle. He pushed open the gates and walked down to the stables where he was sure Kristoff would be with Sven. He opened the doors to see Kristoff trying to fix the strings on his lute.

"Oh hey Kristoff." Derek said giving him a head nod.

"Hey man."

"Can we talk?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

"Girl troubles?"

Derek looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

Kristoff smirked. "Please, I've been with a girl for over a year. I know."

Derek laughed and sighed. "How well do you know Elsa?"

Kristoff continued to fix the strings on his lute and shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Derek said.

"Elsa is honestly, next to Anna, the best person ever."

Derek was expecting more of a negative review because of Kristoff's body language but was pleasantly surprised.

"How so?"

"Look at her. She's beautiful, kind, loving, generous, bright, and she's so smart- especially in geometry. She actually tutored me in that subject. Anyway, she'd give up her own life for anyone because she believes in sacrifice. Her heart is so full of love and compassion that you can't miss it. From the day I moved into the castle until now, she's been so accepting and kind to me. Not to mention she's so loyal and trustworthy. She'll keep promises and she's never break one. She's helped me through my own life struggles and she's never once doubted me. She's the best sister I could ever ask for and I love her like a sister."

"Wow…." Derek was amazed by the way Kristoff described Elsa. He hadn't noticed all the great qualities in her before but now they all seemed to add up. But something inside of him wanted to know the not so good things.

"She's a keeper." Kristoff said he plopped down the pile of hay.

"Wh-what about the bad things?"

"Bad things? Hardly any. They're not so much of bad things but they're more like things she struggles with."

"Like….?"

"Well as you know, growing up she wasn't the happiest person….actually it was quite depressing. Anyways, she'd always be afraid of people because she was too afraid to hurt them. She hurt Anna when they were little so she….well her parents decided to keep her isolated from everyone. So still to this day she gets a little fearful at times but she just needs someone to calm her down once in a while. That's why she has me, Anna, Olaf, and now you, to keep her safe. She's also very stubborn. Her and Anna both. It's their thing." He laughed as he began drinking some water.

"Thanks a lot, I feel so much better now."

"No problem buddy. Anytime you need to talk my door is always open….unless it's closed. But I'll always open it." He said, laughing as he just repeated the same words Elsa did earlier.

"Should I ask her to court me?"

Kristoff spat out his drink and began coughing uncontrollably.

"C-court her? Why?"

"Because I like her…..like _a lot_."

"Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"A beautiful struggle." He joked.

"Then be my guest. Good luck."

"Will do." Derek said saluting Kristoff. "And thanks again."

Kristoff smiled back and Derek exited the stables.

* * *

Derek slowly walked back to the castle gates, absolutely lost in thought. As he got closer, he noticed Leia and Anna getting dropped off at the front of the gates and he quickly ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as he ran towards them.

"Hey!" The girls said at the same time. They had _many_ bags in their hands.

"Did you guys go shopping?" Derek asked, amused.

"Yeah! We bought soooo much stuff!" Leia happily replied.

"I can see that." Derek laughed as he looked down at all the bags.

"Leia can we talk?"

Leia looked at Anna who nodded. A few servants came and took the girls' bags.

"Yes of course. Thank you for a wonderful day Anna!"

"Anytime! There's still so much more to see!"

"That sounds great! Bye!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Leia finally said after two minutes of silent walking.

"I feel stuck."

"Stuck in what?"

"A situation."

"Well obviously! I think I know what it is."

Derek looked at her.

"It's simple. You gotta tell her you love her."

"Wait what?"

"Elsa. That's who you're talking about, right?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"Derek. I'm a girl."

"Fair enough."

"Listen, if you want this relationship to work, you're going to have to grow a pair and think of a plan to sweep her off her feet. Want me to help you think of a great first date that you can ask her to officially court her on?"

"Yes! Please, please, please!"

"Okay then…"

* * *

Elsa finally finished her last two hour meeting for the day and so she was excited to finally get some peace and quiet. She wanted to see Anna because the two of them hadn't hung in days. She walked to Anna's room and stood in front of her door, which was shut and locked. She stood there for a second and heard a wrestling and creaky bed sound so decided that going in there probably wouldn't be the best idea.

She sighed and quickly walked away. She walked to the library in hopes of finding Derek there. He wasn't in the library. Odd. She walked to Leia's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

Elsa sighed in relief to hear someone's voice.

"It's Elsa."

"Oh! Uh….where's Derek?" She asked from behind the door.

"That's what I was coming to ask you."

"Uh…check the library?"

"I did."

"Stables?"

"Yes."

"Kitchen? He loves food!"

"Alright. Thank you Leia."

"You're welcome!"

Elsa wandered off to the kitchen in complete confusion. Why was Leia acting so weird and where on earth was Derek? She entered the kitchen. No Derek. She sat down in the huge dining room at the table and buried her head in her arms. Soon, she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up to see Kai and Gerda hovered over her. She quickly fixed herself and stood up.

"Sorry, yes?"

"You have a very large package waiting out for you in front of the castle gates."

"From?"

They both shrugged.

"Thank you." Elsa said and exited the room leaving a smiling Kai and Gerda behind.

Elsa walked towards the gates and looked around for a package but saw none so she figured it must be outside. She pushed open the gates to see Derek standing out there in front of a horse and carriage.

"Wh-what it this?" Elsa stuttered.

"A night you'll never forget. Come here."

She ran towards him and jumped in his arms and he swung her around. He lowered her and they shared a passionate kiss as Derek dipped her.

"You did this all yourself?"

"Well I got some help."

"You're the best, did you know that?"

"I had a feeling."

He opened up the door for her and held out his hand for her as she stepped in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in.

"To the water please." Derek said to the coach.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"The water…?" Elsa questioned.

"Shh. Just go with it."

"But-"

"Nope. Come here."

She gently placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She rested her hands in his and kissed his knuckles and dozed off.

**A/N: Where is he gonna take her? Hmm stay tuned! Wow two chapters in less than two days? You're welcome! Please please please leave comments because I like to know if I'm doing a good job! Thank you for reading once again! I appreciate and love each and every one of you!**


	12. It's Official

A/N: Hey everyone! So I think this is a pretty good chapter! Totally Elsa and Derek! BTW I just wanted to say that I was planning on having Kristoff and Anna's wedding next chapter but then I realized how long it would be, like it would honestly be over 7,000 words and yeah no so I decided to make the wedding into three parts! But I'm going to type all three parts at once so you guys don't have to wait. Make sense? Hope so. Anyways, enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

"Elsa?" Derek whispered.

"Huh? What?" Elsa woke up and looked around her.

"Hey." Derek said smiling down at her. "You fell asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I snoring?"

"Yes."

"What?!" Elsa's head shot up.

"I'm kidding."

She playfully slapped his arm and stretched in the small space she could. "Are we here?"

"I believe so." He got out and walked around to Elsa's side and helped her out of the carriage.

She stepped outside and her eyes widened at what she saw. She looked down and realized she was standing on sand. The warm fall breeze tickled her face and she looked up at the sun that was slowly going to sleep. Then, she looked out into the distance. The ocean seemed never ending and the sound of the calm waves soothed Elsa and she inhaled deeply with a smile. The sun was setting underneath the water and portrayed a little light, but just enough for Derek and Elsa to see each other and their surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"This is called a beach….."

"Beach?"

"You've never heard of a beach?"

Elsa shook her head no.

"Well, this is a beach!"

"It's beautiful." Elsa breathed.

"Be here around midnight, please." Derek said to the coach of the carriage. The coach nodded back.

"Follow me." Derek said, grabbing Elsa's hand.

They walked over to an enormous rock that was about ten feet tall. They walked around it and behind it was a simple table and two chairs set up but it was perfect for Elsa. There was chocolate and wine set up which was the first thing Elsa noticed.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused.

"Why do you treat me so well?"

"Because I…..you know what? We'll get to that later. For now just enjoy it." He winked.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and guided her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and watched Derek sit down across from her.

"Chocolate?" Derek asked holding a box of different chocolates out for her.

Elsa leaned over and looked inside and picked out a piece after much deliberation.

"I love these." Derek said as he looked down at the box. "I love not knowing what you're gonna get. I like a mystery."

"Me too." Elsa said as she bit into her chocolate.

"Mmm…." Elsa sighed.

"Good?"

She closed her eyes. "Mmhmm…"

"Good."

"I got your favorite wine."

"Really? Which one?"

"Linie Aquavit."

"That is my favorite!"

He poured them both a glass and they held up their drinks.

"To us." Derek said.

"Cheers!" Elsa retorted.

They clinked glasses and drank. Elsa sipped down her drink, occasionally putting a new piece of chocolate in her mouth. Elsa noticed how nervous Derek was acting, unlike his usual self, but she decided to leave it alone because she didn't need to make herself nervous.

"So, tell me, what's your favorite color?" Derek spoke up

"My favorite color? Why would you want to know?"

"Because I want to know about you. No matter what it is."

"Well, believe it or not it isn't blue…..or white."

"Really?"

"No. People assume that because I'm the Snow Queen. Honestly, my favorite color is pink."

"Pink?"

"Yes. Ever since I was little my family had put me in blue clothes, pretty much to give me a label. I could never be myself. As much as snow is me, I love the color pink. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect."

Elsa smiled and took another sip of wine.

They talked a little more about simple things and ate chocolate. But after a while, Derek got up and walked over to Elsa and stood by her chair.

"Snowflake?"

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Why did you laugh?"

"I just love how you call me snowflake."

"Oh, it's my nickname for you."

"I know. I love it." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you happy with me?"

"Derek of course. I lo-…..yes I am."

"Great." He breathed. "I have another question but I don't know how to put it."

"It's okay. Don't be afraid."

"Okay….Elsa? I talked to Anna to get her permission for me to….uh…if you wanted to…"

"Yes?" Elsa laughed.

"Elsa would you do me the honor of courting me?"

Elsa let out a small tear and nodded her head yes. She stood up and hugged Derek with all her might.

"Yes!" Derek yelled as he lifted her up bridal style and spinned her around.

"Derek put me down!" Elsa laughed.

He put her down and gently kissed her on the lips and before they knew it, they were slow dancing on the borderline where the ocean meets the sand.

"We're dancing." Elsa whispered.

"You are quite the dancer too." Derek whispered back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and began humming a song she sand quite often as they swayed back and forth to the tune and the waves.

"Let's draw." Derek said.

"Draw?"

"Yeah let's draw in the sand….with sticks."

"Well….uh….okay."

Derek and Elsa grabbed two sticks and began drawing pictures and writing in the sand. Thanks to Elsa, Derek could write now. In the sand, Derek wrote 'D + E Forever' and drew a picture of a heart around it. Elsa wrote 'Derek is the Romeo to my Juliet' and she dew a picture of a large snowflake surrounded by little hearts.

The new couple linked arms and admired their work together and shared a kiss. Before midnight arrived, Elsa had one more thing in mind.

"Derek?"

"Yes love?"

A new nickname?

"Want to go swimming?"

Derek smiled and they kicked off their shoes and Elsa took down her hair as they ran into the ocean, unafraid this time. Together, they could conquer any wave.

* * *

After their magical first date, call it what you will, the new couple rode in the carriage back to the castle, Elsa's head on Derek's lap. She had fallen asleep and Derek was gently massaging her head and gazing down at her beautiful face.

The carriage stopped with a halt and the coach opened up the doors for them. Derek carefully slipped his arm under Elsa's back and the other underneath her legs and stepped out of the carriage and two guards opened the gates for them. He brought them all the way up the stairs and Elsa began to open her eyes.

"Shhh…." Derek hushed her.

Elsa nodded and snuggled back into his chest as they made it to the top of the staircase. He carried her to her bedroom and turned the doorknob with his elbow and opened the doors. He, with one hand, pulled down her blankets and carefully laid her down on the bed. Next, he took off her wet overcoat and kept her other clothes on, trying to be reserved. He put her robe on and carefully pulled the blankets over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams snowflake." He whispered and headed for the door.

"Derek….?" Elsa mumbled.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Stay with me." She whined.

Derek sighed and kicked off his shoes and climbed in the bed with her and she scooted in closer to him. Her back was facing him so he just wrapped his arms around Elsa and pushed his body up against hers to hold her firmly.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered before officially falling asleep.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Elsa woke up, knowing what took place lat night, with a smile. She turned to see Derek but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked over the edge of the bed just in case he might've fallen off. You never know. He wasn't there, however. She sighed and began to get up until she heard a signature knock at the door.

"Come on in Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna walked in, tears running down her face. She glared at Elsa.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly as she got up out of bed and ran over to Anna.

"Are you sick of me or something?" Anna cried.

"Sick of you? No of course not! Why would you ask that?"

"You haven't hung out with me in a week and a half!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "…..that long?"

Anna nodded and sniffled.

"You've been so obsessed with Derek for months now and I don't feel like I have a sister anymore! I'm engaged and yet I still make time for you!"

Elsa put her head down.

"Anna….I'm so sorry. I just…I didn't know where I stood with Derek and I was trying to figure out. I didn't know I' be hurting you in the process."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry."

Anna stared at Elsa for a minute before cracking a half smile.

"Can I hug you? "Anna asked as she shuffled her feet from side to side.

"I should be the one asking you that." Elsa smiled and held her arms out and Anna ran and jumped into her arms.

"It's okay, shh…." Elsa soothed.

"I just really missed you. You're my best friend."

"I missed you too and I promise to put you first because that's how it should be."

"Sisters before misters." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"It's a saying."

"Ah I see. Speaking of misters, I have some news for you." Elsa said all giddy.

"News? Ooooh what news?" Anna walked over and plopped in Elsa's bed.

"Well last night….Derek and I….."

"Wait!" Anna held her hand up. "Don't tell me you're pregnant now…"

"Wait wha? No no no no no no! That's impossible! Derek and I have never even…..you know."

"Ohhh….oops nevermind then!" Anna laughed nervously.

"Oh Anna…..anyways he asked me to, you know, court him." Elsa finished with a smile.

"So he did go through with it after all?!"

"Yes."

Anna squealed so loud that all of Arendelle could most like hear her. She jumped off the bed and jumped in her sister's arms.

"I said no though."

"YOU SAID NO?!" Anna screamed.

"Yeah." Elsa said trying not to laugh.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"I just….I still have feelings for Hans…."

Anna's jaw dropped ten feet and she sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands.

A mischievous grin appeared on Elsa's face and she knelt down beside Anna.

"In fact, I sent Derek home and wrote a letter to the Southern Isles for Hans to come back and take his rightful place as king with me as his wife."

"Are you insane!? He's gonna destroy Arendelle! He tried to kill us Elsa! How could you? I hate the decisions you make and I-"

Elsa just burst out laughing. She lowered herself on the ground completely and laughed so hard she started country.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"You got so upset!" Elsa laughed.

"Elsa that wasn't funny…."

"No it was hilarious! You should've seen your face!"

A mischievous grin now appeared on Anna's face.

"Well thanks to you, I called off the wedding!"

Elsa silenced and stared at Anna.

"You did what!?"

"Yep!"

"Anna why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't seem interested in the wedding!"

"I was!" Elsa began to cy.

Anna burst out laughing and Elsa's tears vanished.

"Nice try Anna." Elsa said.

"Wait what?"

"Oh please! You'd never call off the wedding, I'm no fool!"

"Dang it!"

"And for the record, I did say yes to Derek."

"So it's official?"

"Looks like it!"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Elsa!"

She hugged her sister and smiled.

"Oh my god Elsa! I never officially asked you something."

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Elsa smiled and embraced her sister. "I figured at this point."

"I love you so much! Thank you for helping me."

"It's all I'd ever want to do for you."

"You're the best."

"Thank you. Now let's go finish up your wedding details! The big day is in two weeks!"

Anna squealed and the two ran off.

* * *

10 Days Later….

"That's perfect!" Elsa said as she stood in the back of the cathedral. She told everyone where to stand and the whole set up looked perfect.

"Do I go fiwrst?" Olivia asked Elsa.

"No no honey, the girls in the purple dresses go first and then you, the flower girl, goes after them. Okay?"

Olivia nodded and sat down on the ground.

"Very well. Wonderful practice everyone!" Elsa called out and everyone dispersed.

Anna and Kristoff sat in the first pew together and began talking and laughing with each other which made Elsa smile. They were literally perfect for each other and Elsa loved their chemistry. As she admired her family, she felt a hand smack her butt. She jumped.

"Derek!" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said innocently.

Not in public!" She whispered again with a giggle.

"Please, you know you like it."

Elsa blushed and rolled her eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then on the lips. Then-

"No! Stop there mister. There will be no romance at the moment."

"Yes ma'am." He teased.

"That's right."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Okay let's go somewhere private." Elsa finally said.

Derek's eyes lit up and they ran off down the hallway, Anna eyeing them with a smile.

* * *

3 Days Later…..

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered. He shook her shoulder. "Anna?"

Her eyelids barely opened and she mumbled something that sounded like a question.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Mhmm…." She mumbled.

"Can you please look up at me? I have chocolate."

Anna's head shot up and she turned to look at Kristoff's hands to see if there was any chocolate. She frowned

"You lied to me." Anna said disheartedly.

"It was the only way to wake you up."

"Well what you did was cruel but because I love you, I'll let it go."

"You sound like Elsa."

Anna giggled and moved closer to Kristoff in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her arm lazily with his fingers.

"This is our last night as an un-married couple." Anna said.

"It's really bitter-sweet." Kristoff added.

"We've had a hell of a year haven't we babe?"

"I think so too and it's really made us stronger as individuals and as a couple."

"So true. But because of you, I'm so….happy! I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you." Anna said snuggling up closer to him.

"I know! I feel like with you, I don't have to be anyone but myself. You've opened up so much to me and I've done the same to you and I just can't see myself with anyone else in a lifetime. You are so funny, smart, clumsy, beautiful…." He began to cry.

"Aww Kristoff, honey." She said wiping a tear off his cheek with her thumb.

"I don't know what you do but I love you so much and I don't even know why I was given such a wonderful person to have in my life. I don't know why you're so perfect but you are. I can't wait to marry you."

Anna quickly placed her lips on his and lowered them down on the pillow. The slowly broke apart and with only their noses touching now.

"This is gonna be a great life. I promise." Anna said with one last kiss.

"I never doubted that cutie." Kristoff replied.

* * *

A/N: Mysterious date exposed! I figured them going back to the ocean would be romantic even though they kinda almost died at sea. But they know how to handle it now so I wanted that to be their first date. I just love Derek and Elsa and Kristoff and Anna together! Please please please review and be well!

Ptahaegyptus2: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so sorry about your loss, I hope it wasn't too painful. But anyways thank you.

Lomelindi: You are so sweet! I hope it was worth your time!


	13. A Royal Wedding: Part 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll so this is it! THE WEDDING IS TAKING PLACE! This will be into three parts….eh maybe two? I don't know it depends. I type on my ipod and then re-type it back onto Word Document so I'm not sure how long it'll be. Oh well you'll find out next chapter! I hope I don't bore you with this because that's the last thing I want to do. Okay enough rambling (Just like Anna!). Enjoy part one of the Bjorgman wedding!**

* * *

The date was Saturday, September 3rd, 1825.

Perfect day for a wedding.

Anna woke up to the birds chirping and the sun peeking through the long curtains hanging in her room. The air smelled of sea salt and Anna breathed in a content sigh and exhaled. She smiled and stretched and turned over to wake Kristoff up but he was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered that the two made a promise not to see each other for the whole day until they met at the altar that morning. Anna was very superstitious. They decided to have a morning wedding because, well, Arendellians partied hard and they wanted the whole afternoon and night to celebrate. When she turned over and looked at the empty space next to her, sheets ruffled and all, and her eyes were drawn to a small little note on the pillow with a flower lying next to it. She smiled and opened it.

_Dear Feisty pants,_

_Well, today's the day! I don't know if Elsa told you this but you are supposed to meet me at the altar with your shoes on, just in case you forgot. Just breathe and don't let your nerves get the best of you because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And don't worry about being nervous in front of me because let's be honest, I'm most likely going to mess up big time with the clumpy way I walk. Anyways, you'll look beautiful no matter what and I can't wait to marry you! _

_-Kristoff_

_P.S. I love you_

Anna wiped away the tears on her cheeks and laughed. She kissed the note and put it under her pillow and sniffed the flower. It was lavender which was her favorite. A sudden knock at her door startled her but she composed herself.

"Annaaaaa! Are you awake?" Elsa's voice ran out.

"Come in!" She yelled back as she situated herself into a sitting position against her headboard.

Elsa opened the doors and ran over to Anna's bed and jumped on top of her with a squeal.

"It's your wedding day! It's your wedding day! You're getting married today!" Elsa kissed Anna's cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"I know! I know! I know! I'm so excited!" He jubilant face soon turned to worry as she began pacing. "But I'm nervous too….."

Elsa laid a hand on her shoulder and hugged her closely. "I know you're nervous,but he is too."

"Elsa you forgot to tell me something."

"Huh?"

"Kristoff said that you were supposed to remind me to remember my shoes for the altar."

Elsa cursed herself and laughed. "Right. Anna, Kristoff wanted me to tell you not to forget your shoes when you go up to the altar."

Anna stared at her. Elsa just shrugged and happily walked to the "dress mannequin" where Anna's shoes and dress were. Elsa closely examined the dress with a smile and turned to Anna, still smiling.

"You are going to look beautiful." She said.

Anna laughed and walked over to her sister and threw her arm around her.

"What?" Elsa laughed.

"Nothing. I just love you."

Elsa smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Alright, before any wedding preparations, come downstairs because the cooking staff made us an enormous breakfast."

"Thank god I am starving! Let's go!"

* * *

"Buuuuuurp!"

"Anna!" Elsa laughed.

"Sorry that was a good breakfast!"

Elsa and Anna thanked the staff and ran upstairs to begin dolling up for the wedding. Elsa insisted on giving Anna a professional to do her and makeup but Anna wanted Elsa to do it instead- which made Elsa so happy.

"Alrighty!" Anna clasped her hands together. "What first?"

Elsa laughed and sat Anna down in the chair in front of the mirror.

"Now what do you want? Do you want like an up do or all down? I can add different accessories into your hair? You let me know."

Anna bit her lip and though for a minute and smiled.

"Up do. Just like it was for your coronation."

Elsa grabbed a handful of Anna's hair and toyed around with it.

"So you want it how you had at my coronation, yes?"

"No no. I want it the way _you_ had it. I like that much better."

Elsa smiled and squeezed her sister's shoulders and huffed.

"Alright my dear. Whatever you wish."

Elsa began slowly began braiding Anna's hair into her usual side braid and wrapped it around in a ball. Anna closed her eyes as Elsa worked her magic. She liked the feeling of someone else playing with her hair because it felt good against her scalp. Kristoff massaged her head all the time so whenever she could get anyone else to do it, she would. She softly hummed as she felt Elsa stick bobby pins in different places while softly twisting her fingers around little strands of hair to create curls. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled because she was so happy for her that she was going to take this beautiful step in her life, but then also sad because she wouldn't be her little sister anymore. Hopefully though, Kristoff and Anna would have little ones of their own running around the castle. After about ten minutes of pure relaxation, Elsa was finished.

"Done?" Anna whispered.

"Yeah. But you can't look yet! I want it to be a surprise!" Elsa said all giddy.

Anna giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"You do have to keep your eyes opened for this part, however." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Fair enough."

One thing about Anna and Elsa is that they rarely got any acne, possibly because of hereditary matters or just because they were lucky. Fortunately, Anna did need any source of cover up which was a big plus. Just her beautiful freckles visible on her face. Elsa first started with Anna's eyebrows. She grabbed her tweezers that were one of the newest makeup inventions and began plucking Anna's eyebrows.

"Ow! Ouch, Elsa! That hurt!"

"Oh hush! Beauty is pain!"

She finished plucking and dabbed some water on them to cool the pain. Next, she moved onto the eyes. She opened a drawer on the dresser and pulled out a series of different colors of eye shadows.

"Which one?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm…well I like the light purple because it goes with the bridesmaids dresses and my jewelry, but then the pink really compliments my hair and eyes." She said batting her eyelashes purposely.

"And the flowers." Elsa reminded her.

"Exactly! So….I don't know! You choose!"

"Anna, no it's your wedding."

"Just do the purple then. I like that color anyways."

_I would've chosen pink._ Elsa said to herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Elsa, please one question at a time!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and rubbed her finger in the liquid eye shadow and dabbed it on Anna's left eye and then her right eye. She blew on her eyelids to dry the wet liquid before Anna was allowed to open her eyes. When she finally did, Elsa took a step back to check for evenness. Thumbs up. Next, she took liquid eyeliner, another new makeup invention, and made a thin and wavy line along Anna's bottom part of her eyelid, then on her waterline. Anna still closed her eyes because the eyeliner naturally took longer to dry.

"So how are you feeling now? What are you most afraid of?" Elsa said as she applied light pink lipstick to Anna's lips.

"A'm sced of tipping don da aisle o forgetting ma shoes." She struggled to say as Elsa put the lipstick on.

She giggled at her sister's babbling and nodded, understanding.

"I'd be absolutely terrified." Elsa admitted.

Anna opened her eyes and smiled brightly. Elsa reached down and squeezed her cheeks to make them red to add a little color to her face.

"Ready to see?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"Okay the…" Elsa turned the chair around and Anna appeared in the mirror. "Ta-da!"

Anna's mouth dropped when she saw herself. She never thought she could look this beautiful before and so she cupped her hand to her mouth and tried holding back her tears.

"Is it…alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Oh Elsa! You are the most amazing sister ever! I feel so beautiful!"

Anna turned around and hugged Elsa who happily returned the hug with equal force.

"I love you." Elsa said.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Stay here, I have something to show you." Elsa smirked and sat Anna down on the bed.

"What is it?"

Elsa smirked and then walked out of the room and down the hallway to her bedroom. She got on her hands and knees and reached for a silver book underneath her bed. She walked back into Anna's room and smiled at her.

"What's that?"

"I made this for you over the past two months. It's a book and each page has one thing on it that has one thing on it that I love about you. There are nineteen pages."

"Why nineteen?"

"That's how old you are!"

Anna reached over and hugged Elsa as tight as she could and wiped away some of the tears that escaped her eyes. Today, Anna felt like she had to cry at every little nice gesture someone did for her. That's how she always was.

"This is absolutely perfect Elsa! I love you so much! Can we read it together?"

"Whatever you want." Elsa smiled.

The two sisters crawled on the bed together and sat up against the headboard underneath the blankets.

The front of the book said _Nineteen Reasons to Love Anna._

Anna giggled and opened up the first page and read aloud.

"Anna, before you see the rest, just know that I am the proudest person on this earth of you. Today is your wedding day and today you are making a beautiful step in your life and just know that I will be supporting you from now until the day we leave this place. You are so amazing at everything you do and I am so proud to call you my sister and my best friend. I am so excited for our future together and I love you forever and for always.

Love always,

Elsa."

Anna smiled closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Elsa! That was beautiful! I love you too."

She kissed Elsa's cheek and turned to the first page.

"Number one: You are so optimistic." She read aloud again.

"It's true. You always end up keeping me in a good mood because of it."

Anna smiled and turned to page two.

"Number two: You love chocolate." Anna said. "Psh, _everyone_ likes chocolate.

"Everyone better like chocolate." Elsa added.

"Or else Anna isn't so optimistic anymore!" Anna said making a fist and punching her other palm.

She turned to page three.

"Number three: You sing while you bathe."

Elsa giggled.

"Wait? How did you know that?"

"Anna you are so loud when you sing in the bath. Actually in general. You belt your songs the way I belt let it go."

"Oh….jeez. Am I any good?"

"Just go to the next page." Elsa said.

"Page four: You're actually an amazing singer."

"See?" Elsa said slightly nudging Anna's arm.

"You really think so?" Anna squeaked.

"I know so." Elsa said tapping Anna's nose. "Read the rest."

"Okay."

Anna turned to page five and read silently.

_Page five: You're_ _good with kids._

_Page six: You never forget any important occasions._

_Page seven_: _You're so good at snowball fights._

_Page eight: You take care of me when I'm sick. (Especially when I ironically have a cold.)_

_Page nine: You make sure to hug me every night before I go to bed._

_Page ten: You're loyal to Kristoff._

_Page eleven: You accept people for who and what they are._

_Page twelve: You can't ice skate._

"Yes I can!" Anna defended.

Elsa gingerly put a hand on Anna's shoulder and shook her head "no".

Anna huffed and continued on.

_Page thirteen: You are very organized when it comes to your dinner plate. No food can touch one another._

_Page fourteen: You treat the citizens of Arendelle like your best friends._

_Page fifteen: You hate strawberries._

_Page sixteen: You still ride our bike around the halls._

_Page seventeen: You believe in me._

_Page eighteen: You believe in yourself._

"Page nineteen: You sacrificed yourself for me."

Anna turned and looked at her sister who was beginning to cry.

"You did." Elsa said.

"Want to know why?"

"Why?" Elsa sniffed.

"Because I love you. I always have and I always will."

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug and laughed off her tears. Anna laughed in return and the two broke apart and Anna hugged her book.

"Thank you so much. I'll treasure this always. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm so glad. I actually something else for you."

"What?"

Elsa threw the covers off herself and walked over to Anna's vanity and opened one of the drawers. She sifted through the items in the drawer and pulled out an old doll that looked like Elsa.

"Seriously Anna?"

"What?"

"This is mine."

Anna jumped off the bed and walked over to Elsa and grabbed the doll out of her hand.

"No it isn't! I have yours and you have mine. I uh….when we separated, I secretly traded my doll for yours while you were in the bathroom so I could play with something close to you."

Elsa gave her a sad smile and caressed her finger against the doll's cheek. She sighed and began looking again through the drawer to find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah-ha! Found it!"

Elsa pulled out of the drawer a silver bracelet that had never been used before. It used to be Elsa and Anna's mother's bracelet that her mother before gave her but she never used in, afraid to break it. Anna gasped at the beauty of it and held her wrist out for Elsa to attach it.

"What's this for?"

"Something old." Elsa replied with a smile.

* * *

Down the next two hallways, Derek was helping Kristoff into his tux.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked clueless, holding up a purple tie.

"Uh…." Derek mumbled while buckling the belt to his pants.

"Nope? No clue?"

"Not a clue."

"Um…are there any directions?" He said as he looked on the tie for anything.

"Why would there be any directions?" Derek laughed.

"Psh, I don't know. Be right back."

Kristoff ran out of the room and down the halls to Elsa's room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and yelled her name. Nothing. So he had no choice but to run to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"Anna?"

"Oh my god, Kristoff! Go away! We can't see each other!"

"I know, I know! Is Elsa with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need help."

The doorknob clicked open and Kristoff moved to the side. Elsa slid out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"What? Oh yes I'm wonderful. These are happy tears."

"Oh, thank god. I was nervous there for a second."

She giggled. "No worries. What do you need?"

"Oh yeah! I can't do….this?" He said as he held up the tie.

"Did you ask Derek?" She asked with the 'duh' look on her face.

"He didn't know either…." He said shyly.

"Oh Kristoff….let me help you."

"Yeah please do."

He handed her the tie and she wrapped it around his neck and pulled it all within ten seconds. He looked down at her doing it and was amazed at how much she knew about tying ties.

"Wow….thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now shoo! Go get ready!" She said slapping his back for support.

"Right!"

"Good luck!" She shouted as he ran off. He gave her a wave.

Kristoff returned back to Derek's room with a fixed tie, but sweat dripping down his face.

"Uh, you got a little something on you…."

Kristoff wiped his head and neck and heavily panted. He was tired. He went to the bathroom and wiped all the sweat off of him and applied more cologne to himself- Anna's favorite. He adjusted his suit, hair, and tie, and presented himself to Derek.

"Well?"

"Peachy keen." Derek said.

"Man am I nervous." Kristoff admitted.

"What for?" Derek seemed confused.

"Just….something going wrong."

"Nothing'll go wrong. I promise you."

"Okay…." He was still unsure.

To lighten the mood a little, Derek noticed cards on his dresser and decided to bring it up.

"What are those?" Derek asked.

"Ah! Those are my vows."

"That's wonderful. I love that you guys wrote your own vows. It's more sentimental and romantic that way."

"I think so too."

"What are you most excited for?"

"Well, more than anything, to marry Anna. But honestly, I'm pumped for the wedding night." Kristoff's face got real red.

"Yeah man!" Derek high fived Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled.

"I'm just glad that you and I have respect for the girls, you know?" Derek said.

"That's why they love us. We treat them the way they deserve to be treated."

"Exactly." Derek said.

"Do you love Elsa?" Kristoff asked, putting his shoes on.

He blushed. "I take that word very seriously. Love isn't a game, it's life. And we need to take it seriously and not use it as just a word. I need to know more about her before I make a decision. I'll let you know though." He said.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Derek looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Shoot! We should probably head down to the cathedral. You're getting married in about an hour and a half! Any regrets?"

"I won't ever have my own bed….." Kristoff said sadly.

"Who ever said that was a bad thing?" Derek winked.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go!"

"Wait Kristoff." Derek stopped him.

"Hm?"

"Can you please, whenever you get the chance, tell Anna thank you for letting Leia be a bridesmaid. She was talking to me about how welcoming the girls have made her feel and that makes me so happy to hear that so could you let her know that I appreciate it so much?"

Kristoff smiled. _That's my girl._

"Sure thing."

The two men left the room and headed down to the cathedral where a wedding was to take place…..

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Part one is complete! I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't boring! If it was please let me know what I can change for part two! I always love it when a guy can't figure out how to tie a tie! For my cousins wedding last September, my brother could not tie it and had to ask so many people for help. Loser. It was so fun being a bridesmaid though! But really, if you want to see anything in the next chapter please let me know! I'd hate for you to suffer in silence! Thank you for reading my loyal snow angels and for reviewing! I like you the best! Until the next part…**


	14. A Royal Wedding: Part 2

**A/N: Hola hola hola! Brace yourselves for part 2! So after writing I decided that this is for sure going to be into three parts! I'm actually quite proud at how they turned out! Also if you guys were confused, Leia's name is pronounced (Lay-ah.) Like the girl from Star Wars. But hey, if you want to read it (Lee-ah), be my guest! So without further ado, enjoy part 2 of the Bjorgman wedding!**

* * *

Time: 10:08am

"Can you guys help me?" Anna asked Leia and Elsa.

Anna was having a difficult time putting her large ball gown wedding dress and tiara.

The two girls walked over to Anna and held the dress open so she could step in. She used the girls' shoulders for support as she stepped into her dress. Leia and Elsa pulled it up around her form and Elsa began corseting the back as Leia fixated her tiara.

"You look beautiful Anna." Leia commented. "I'm jealous."

"Thank you so much! You look stunning though, Leia."

Leia smiled and left the room to get ready for herself. They had been helping Anna all morning that they forgot about themselves. All of Anna's bridesmaids helped but they had left about an hour ago to go get ready.

"Don't look at yourself in the mirror yet." Elsa said.

"Why? I want to."

"Because I'm not finished." Elsa said trying to get Anna to hold still.

"I have something else for you."

"Another gift?" Anna smiled.

"Here, I bought this just for you." Elsa said holding up a diamond ring that laced over her hand.

"Oh my god, Elsa. This is beautiful." She said as she admired her hand.

"Something new." Elsa commented with a smile.

"Something new?" Anna asked, confused.

Elsa just smirked and walked over to the basket of various wedding accessories and pulled out a long veil.

Anna gasped.

"Something borrowed." Elsa cheerfully said. "It was mom's."

"N-no I can't wear this. What if I get something on it? What if I lose it? I c-can't."

"I know she'd want you to. Please."

Anna sighed and accepted the veil. Elsa attached it to her tiara and took a step back, admiring all the hard work she put into her appearance. She clasped her hands together and sighed with a smile.

"So….?" Anna said with a twirl.

"You're so beautiful! Kristoff is going to go crazy if you know what I mean." Elsa smirked.

"Elsa! You're unbelievable."

Elsa laughed and Anna began to walk towards the mirror. On her way there, her heel snagged on the bottom of her dress and she fell forwards, her dress making a horrible ripping sound as she fell with a thud.

"Shit!" Anna yelled as she inspected the bottom of her dress. "Oh…..no….." Her eyes began tearing up.

"Oh Anna…." Elsa bent down next to her.

Anna winced at Elsa's touch and she held her skirt and ran out of the room and to the nearest hall bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it and fell to the ground in a fit of tears. She held herself and bawled her eyes out and wished she wasn't so stupid. Soon, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Anna?" Elsa's gentle voice said.

She wiggled the doorknob.

"Anna please come out."

Anna huffed, realizing that she and Elsa had made a pact to never shut each other out under any circumstances. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Elsa standing there with arms open. Anna sighed and ran into Elsa's arms and sobbed loudly.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Anna yelled.

"You are not an idiot. It was just an accident."

Anna continued crying into her sister's shoulder and Elsa rubbed her back and kissed her on the top of the head.

"What am I gonna do?" Anna asked looking desperately up at Elsa.

"I don't know. We can try fixing it?"

"How?"

"I don't know…."

Anna hid her face back into Elsa again and continued crying. Elsa didn't know what to do except for hug her sister and make her feel comfortable.

After about five minutes, Anna spoke up.

"I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"Can….can you make my dress?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa looked bewildered.

"I-I want you to make my dress." She sniffed.

"Oh Anna…..I don't know if….The dresses I make aren't that pretty."

"Elsa, are you serious? Your magic and imagination creates the most beautiful things so I want you to make my dress. Please…." She begged.

"Okay." Elsa finally agreed.

The two girls walked back to Anna's room where they found Leia sitting at Anna's vanity starting to do her hair.

"There you guys are! I thought you left without me." Leia got up and sensed something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Anna's dress ripped pretty badly at the bottom so we have to make a replacement dress."

"Make?" Leia questioned.

"Elsa's gonna make me a dress."

"Yes." Elsa smiled.

The two girls helped Anna out of her disheveled dress and they set it gently on the bed and Anna stood in front of her mirror in her chemise, bloomers, and corset, waiting for Elsa to begin the magic.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna mocked playfully.

"Oh hush!" Elsa laughed as she appeared in the mirror behind her.

"The good ol' days where I wasn't stupid." Anna huffed.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Elsa asked, realizing that was what she said in the ballroom that night too.

"Yes." Anna said.

_Wow, way to ruin it Anna._ Elsa thought to herself.

With that, Elsa first swirled her hands together and bent down at Anna's feet and circled her hands around her legs in an elegant manner and slowly made her way up Anna's legs, the white mist creating something that was not yet noticeable. Elsa made it up to her hips and the magic at her fingertips stopped. The skirt portion formed into a puffy, white, glittery work of art. Elsa took a deep breath and began shooting blasts of white snow at Anna's torso and upper section. Lastly, she conjured up a snowball and blasted it into the air and it dispersed into little glitters all over the room and slowly made their way down to Anna and attached themselves to her dress.

Elsa took a good look at Anna and then walked around to her backside and readjusted the veil into her tiara. She added miniature snowflakes along the sides to give it a little Elsa touch. The veil reached past her feet creating a beautiful train.

"Anna…." She smiled.

"What? How does it look?"

"I think you should make that judgment for yourself." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's shoulders and turned her around so she faced the mirror. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at herself in the mirror, a grinning Elsa and Leia behind her.

"Oh my…." Anna said in disbelief.

The sleeves hung loosely on her shoulders and the torso area was corseted. It had a sweetheart neckline and lace trim bordered it. The bottom half was a puffy ball gown type skirt and it was silk. The dress from top to bottom was pure white material and it had glitter with sparkles all over it. It shimmered in the morning sunlight as Anna twirled around and admired Elsa's work.

"Un-rippable." Elsa stated proudly.

"Can I take it off?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes shot open. "Oh yeah….I have to melt it off you."

"WHAT?"

"Shh, shh, no worries I got this. She thrusted her hands forward and the dress became a little warmer.

"There. It will come off when things get…..heated." Elsa wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Gorgeous." Leia breathed.

"Thank you!"

Elsa looked down at her hands and smiled. "Yeah."

"Elsa. Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved the day and I am so grateful for you!"

She pulled Elsa into probably the thousandth hug today and laughed.

"Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now you and Leia need to get ready!"

* * *

Time: 11:15am

"You can stand here when the wedding starts." The bishop told Kristoff as he pointed to the right spot.

"Ah gotcha."

Derek adjusted his tie and walked over to Kristoff who was nervously sitting on the stairs, shaking his leg.

"You okay?"

"I forgot that people attend weddings…."

"Huh?"

"I didn't realize that _all_ of Arendelle would be coming. I'm not a people person."

"Hey listen, Kristoff. It may seem like its rough now and you think you're gonna mess up, but once you see Anna, everything around you will slowly fade away and all you'll be thinking about is you and her. Trust me. Not that I'd know but-"

"I understand. Thanks Derek."

"Sure thing. Oh and thanks for choosing me as your best man even though we've only met a couple months ago."

"Eh don't worry about it. You're really my only guy friend and you were very honest and loyal towards me so I though hey, why not?"

"I appreciate that."

"So how are you and the Snow Queen?"

"Kristoff we already talked about this earlier."

"You seemed distracted. Gimme dirty details!"

A shiver ran up Derek's spine when Kristoff mentioned "dirty details." They were a very reserved couple. They hadn't gone as far as thoroughly making out. He respected Elsa too much to push anything. When the time was right, it'd eventually happen. Elsa had told him ahead of time that she had chosen to wait until marriage. Derek respected that.

"She's good." He said blankly, mentally kicking himself.

"Ohhh did you kiss?"

"What? No! N-no we…we didn't do th-that!"

"Psh, please Derek. I'm no fool."

Derek blushed and tried to hide his smile. Oh yes did they kiss. A lot.

"And I've seen you two acting very friendly towards each other lately." Kristoff wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay well…."

"Okay _well_…." Kristoff mocked. "When you guys are ready to tell us you will."

Derek just nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Sir Kristoff! It's time." Kai announced down the aisle at the doorway.

Kristoff took in a deep breath and Derek put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"It's time." Kristoff repeated.

* * *

Time: 11:25am

Anna, Elsa, Leia, and the rest of the bridesmaids were all putting on their final touches to their dresses and hair.

"…..No. Here, use this." Elsa said as she handed Leia a white diamond bracelet. "It'll look better than the pink."

Leia smiled and happily took the bracelet and examined it. "Elsa…"

"Please use it."

"Thank you." She said quietly as she slipped it over her narrow wrist. She extended her arm out so she could get a better view.

"It's so pretty!" She said.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"You majesties? It's time."

All of the girls squealed and began jumping up and down in a circle.

"You're getting married soon!" Elsa squealed.

"You're going to have a husband!" Leia also squealed.

Anna jumped up and down. "I know! I know!"

Elsa ran to the doorway and opened it to reveal a smiling Gerda.

"Princess Anna! You look stunning!"

Anna twirled around in a circle towards the door and fell into Gerda's arms in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry! I guess I'm just too excited!" Anna laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any less! But the time is ticking! It's 11:25 and the wedding starts at noon!"

Elsa squealed again. (She must be really excited). "It's time to go! Let's go!"

"Yes!" Anna said.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled. "Put this around your bouquet of flowers!" She handed her a blue hanky.

"What?" Anna looked at it.

"It's for good luck."

"What is it?"

"Something blue!"

All of the bridesmaids followed Gerda downstairs and outside to two horse and carriages. The coach helped Anna into the carriage, careful not to step on her dress and train. After she had safely gotten in, Elsa and Leia slipped in behind. The other three girls got into the second one.

Now, onto the cathedral where she'd become Princess Anna Bjorgman.

* * *

Time: 11:58am

The carriage finally arrived at the cathedral doors and thousands of people were crowded around it, all being forced to step back to Anna and her bridesmaids could get through. People of all genders, ages, and sizes were all cheering for their princess and holding their hands out for her. The coach opened the carriage door and the first to come out was Leia. Everyone cheered for her and she stepped to the side so the queen could come out. She gracefully stepped out into the sunlight and the whole crows wailed for her and she smiled and added a subtle wave.

"Citizens of Arendelle!" She announced loudly, hoping to calm down this pandemonium. "Please make way for Princess Anna so she can carefully proceed into the cathedral!"

The crowd barely silenced but moved further away from the aisle so Anna could get through.

Then, a small foot in a small glass slipper slipped out of the carriage followed by a long, white skirt. Her hand reached out to grab the coach's hand and her eyes opened as the sun hit her beautiful face. The entire crows outside silenced at her beauty. She had her jewelry on that Elsa gave her and it sparkled in the sun. Then, she stepped fully out and she grabbed the bottom of her glistening dress. She walked up the stairs to the cathedral doors and made one last wave to some of the citizens of Arendelle before entering.

Elsa fixed Anna's dress, hair, and makeup one last time and grabbed her shoulders.

"You ready?" She smiled.

"As I'll ever be…." She nodded.

"You'll do amazingly." Leia said and squeezed Anna's hand.

Soon, the bells started ringing and one of the doormen told the girls it was time to start the procession. All three girls squealed and Leia and Olivia lined up along with the other bridesmaids that Anna befriended in the last year. That included the pregnant woman named Meredith that she talked to months ago who was now a mother to a healthy baby boy. She also had an old family friend names Clara, her cousin Rapunzel who sailed in from Corona, and her oldest friend from her childhood named Thalia.

"Is everybody ready?" Elsa asked.

All the girls smiled and nodded, checking each other's faces and hair.

Elsa nodded at the doorman who signaled the bishop. The bishop nodded and the choir began harmonizing a melody for the bridesmaids to being walking.

Leia was first, then Thalia, then Clara, then Meredith, and lastly Olivia.

Elsa linked arms with a shaking Anna. The two sisters leaned their heads in together and smiled.

"This is it." Anna breathed.

"Ready?"

"More than anything."

* * *

**A/N: WHOO HOO PART TWOOOO! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I really do hope it was good. Anyways, I really wanted to incorporate the **_**Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**_** in there because I love tradition. So yeah we are so close now to them becoming husband and wife! Stay tuned my lovelies!**


	15. A Royal Wedding: Part 3

**A/N: This is it. This the last part of the Bjorgman wedding. So there is kind of smut in this chapter. I hope this wedding was okay. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, I know who you are. At the end of this whole story, I will personally acknowledge you in the author's notes. Thank you and enjoy the wedding!**

* * *

Time: 12:05pm

There was silence and then there was an introduction tune to the wedding march. Anna jumped and she felt her heart pumping out of her chest as the doorman motioned for them to come closer to the door.

He pushed the door open and Anna's eyes widened as she saw every row filled to capacity of mostly the wealthier people of Arendelle and neighboring kingdoms and countries. It was huge. The cathedral was beautiful. There were many biblical paintings that covered the walls, ceiling, and the floor even.

Green, pink, purple, white, and red flowers were everywhere. Along the aisles, surrounding the altar, in the back, and even on the walls and doors! Anna looked all around in awe until she made eye contact with Kristoff.

He smiled at her and she returned it, looking down.

The wedding march began and Anna and Elsa put one foot out and began walking slowly and gracefully down the aisle. Anna widely smiled at every person she laid her eyes on and awkwardly waved. Then, she looked up at Kristoff whose eyes and cheeks were red from crying. Once she saw that, she broke down and began happily crying as she made her way to him, the crowd giving "aww's".

Once they reached the front, Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and Kristoff came down to hug Elsa too.

"Thank you Kristoff." She whispered in his ear. "Keep her safe."

"You have my word." He whispered back and rubbed her back reassuringly.

Elsa sat down in the first pew next to all the bridesmaids and Leia a hand squeeze to calm her down.

Kristoff took Anna's little hand in his big one and squeezed it. They both walked up the long staircase to the altar together and kneeled down on the kneeler in front of the bishop.

"Dearly beloved." The bishop began. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Princess Anna of Arendelle and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman in a holy state of matrimony."

Kristoff and Anna exchanged glances with a smile.

A regular ceremony took place for about an hour before the wedding vows were introduced.

"Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He trembled out of excitement.

"Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course! I mean yes. Wait, I mean I do!"

The whole church laughed and Anna slapped her forehead with a laugh.

"Now I understand you both have written your own vows?" The bishop asked.

They both nodded.

"Kristoff, you may begin."

Kristoff reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He took a deep breath before unfolding it and then cleared his throat.

"Anna, I have been waiting for almost two years for this moment and it's finally here. All my life I would've never pictured myself where I am today. Having you in my life is what makes my life so incredible. You have honestly changed me. Before I met you, I was a grumpy mountain man who didn't care about anything but ice."

A giggle came from the first pew. Elsa. She went red in the face when she realized that it was heard. Kristoff smiled at her and turned her attention back to his note.

"But you, you're my life and I have never been more in love with it. You make me laugh every second of every day with your quirkiness, clumsiness, jokes, stories, and your optimism. I'm never bored when I'm with you. You have been loyal to me since day one. You've never lied to me or broken a promise and I appreciate that more than anything. I can be so open with you with anything and you know I never took that well, but I did with you. Just know that I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, when you're having a bad day, or when you just need someone to love you. I'll always be there. Whenever we argue, we'll make up because we love each other and through this marriage, our love will grow stronger. I love you so much Anna."

"Awww!" The whole church said simultaneously.

Anna cried the whole time Kristoff was reading his vows and she was all shaken up by the time it was her turn. The crowd gave a small laugh when they saw her struggle to talk.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She laughed.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began reading.

"My valiant pungent reindeer king…." Anna began. The whole church laughed in confusion.

"Where do I begin? Today I am marrying the man I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember. You are everything I've wanted in a person. Your altruistic attitude towards myself and others makes me love you so much more every day. Your stubborn, yet willingness to listen to me is more than I could ever ask for. The way you treat others is so admiring and the way you treat my sister and I is amazing. Just like you, I promise to always be by your side no matter what we face, good or bad. I promise to love you as your wife from this day until the rest of our lives. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I just love you so much and you have made my life complete and I could never thank you enough."

She finished with drops of tears on her paper and folded it back up and slipped in his pocket, patting it with her hand.

They joined hands again and looked at the bishop.

"Let us exchange the rings."

Sven, very nonchalantly, walked down the aisle with the rings on a silk pillow on his back. Little laughters were created from the aisles with confused looks too.

Derek took the rings off Sven's back and patted his nose and walked up to the altar and handed them to the bishop.

The bishop gave Kristoff Anna's ring and he slid it over Anna's shaky finger and lightly patted her hands as a love gesture. Then Anna took Kristoff's ring and slid it over his finger and returned the pat. The two smiled widely at each other and Anna tried to gain composure before bursting into flames with excitement.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle! Kristoff, you may kiss your bride!"

One hand grabbed Anna's waist and the other grabbed her neck into a full on kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and he added a little dip. The crowd cheered and the couple made their way down the long staircase. When Anna got to a crying Elsa, she let go of her husband and embraced her sister into a tight hug.

"I love you Elsa." She whispered.

Elsa broke down in happy tears into Anna's shoulder.

"Go!" She whispered. "I love you too."

Anna broke away and her and Kristoff walked out the cathedral doors and outside were still hundreds of people crowded around. They walked down the steps and people threw rice at the couple as they got into the carriage and off to the reception.

* * *

Kristoff got in last and waved to the people before closing the door and quickly turning to grab his wife's cheeks and kiss her passionately.

"Woah!" Anna giggled after they broke apart.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" He yelled squeezing her.

"Me too! I can't believe we're actually husband and wife!"

"And we didn't mess up or anything!"

"Well I did. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…." She said shyly.

"Huh?"

"I messed up when the bishop asked me to take you as my husband." She buried her head in her hands.

"Hey hey now. You didn't embarrass me. I love you Anna, I love all your stutters and nervous rambling. Without it, you wouldn't be you.

"Really?" Anna asked peeking through her fingers.

"Absolutely." He said tapping her nose.

Kristoff kissed her again. In fact, they kissed the whole ride to the reception.

* * *

"Are you ready baby?" Kristoff said squeezing Anna's hand.

"You don't tell me when I'm ready to go! I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down!" He mocked.

From outside of the carriage, Kai's voice was heard.

"Announcing, their royal highnesses, Princess Anna of Arendelle and her Prince Consort, Kristoff of Arendelle!"

The doors opened to reveal at least two thousand people at the reception clapping, whistling, and cheering for the new royal couple.

"Wow." They both said together, stepping out into the open air. It was a little steamy in there for a while…..

The reception was outside in the town square. There were thousands of tables set up and there were purple tablecloths on circular tables with white silky sheets hanging over the chairs with a purple bow around them. The center pieces were romantically lit candles and engraved into the wax was _Kristoff and Anna_.

The couple held hands and kissed in front of everyone, spreading more cheers. The two walked to the middle of the set up and the band began to softly play a romantic ballroom dance. Anna rested her head on Kristoff's chest and he began softly singing in her ear.

_"So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end._  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend._  
_And now you're beside me,_  
_And look how far we've come._  
_So far we are. So close..."_

Kristoff spinned her around and her dress swirled all around creating a wave of material beautifully gliding in theair. He spun her into his chest one last time and finished it with a dip and a kiss. After what seemed like forever, the music stopped and the couple stood there holding each other and smiling as all of Arendelle clapped.

The party began.

Anna tried her very best to make it each table to say hello to everyone and thank them for coming. It took her almost two hours. Finally after she was completely pooped, she sat down at the VIP table between Elsa and Kristoff and sighed.

"Tired?" Elsa said, completely amused.

Anna just nodded and breathed heavily.

"Here." Elsa handed her some water.

"Oh my god thank you!" Anna chugged the water down in five seconds and felt rejuvenated again.

All of a sudden, Kai's voice was heard again.

"We'd like to invite Queen Elsa and Prince Krisotff to come to the middle and dance!"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and smiled. He got up and held out a hand for Elsa. She took it and he guided her to the middle of the dance floor, her dark purple dress gliding along with her. Her hair was down for the wedding and it hit her mid back and she put a faint snowflake in her hair. Beautiful as always. They got into a dancing position and the music began to softy play.

"How do you feel?" Elsa began as they began dancing.

"I seriously feel amazing. I didn't know it'd feel this good to be married!"

"You'll take good care of her?"

"Of course Elsa. I love her."

Kristoff twirled Elsa around and they came back together again getting a loud applause from the crowd.

"That was fun!" Elsa smiled.

"I _am _dance expert." Kristoff proudly said.

"Dance expert? I thought you were a love expert." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's my family." He laughed.

"Ah, gotcha. Well then I must admit I am a little taken by your ability to dance."

"Thank you your majesty." He said with a bow. She curtsied back and they hugged each other.

"I really do love your sister, Elsa." He said in her ear.

She pulled apart from him and laid her hands on his shoulders. "I know you do. And I couldn't ask for anyone else to be married to her than you. You two need each other and no one should ever try to stop you."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

They smiled at each other before walking back up to their designated table. It was time to cut the cake after their grand meal which consisted of….well everything that they could muster up. Anna insisted that she didn't want soup, roast, or ice cream at the wedding. Who could blame her? They held the knife together and cut through revealing a Norwegian chocolate cake! The people cheered and Kristoff rubbed frosting on Anna's nose and her jaw dropped and she scoffed, rubbing his cheeks and lips with it, kissing it off.

After the cake was devoured, Elsa announced that she had a very special gift for the bride and groom. Kristoff and Anna sat down at their table and Elsa graciously walked to the middle of the dance floor. She eyed all of the guests and smiled before shooting her hands up in the air, creating a blast of snow and glitter in the air. It slowly trailed down to the ground, the crowds giving "oohs" and "ahhs."

Next, she took both of her hands and raised them in the air, conjuring a large ball of white snowy dust and forming it into a heart. She slowly moved her hands downwards and lowered the heart onto the ground. She then used one finger to engrave _Only An Act of True Love Can Thaw a Frozen Heart _and underneath it said _September 3__rd__, 1825._

She presented it with a her hands and Anna jumped up out of her chair and ran down to hug her sister.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She squeezed her again and Elsa smiled at her awesome work of art. Happy to know her powers were good for something.

* * *

Throughout the course of the night, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and all the bridesmaids danced together. There was only one thing missing. Derek.

"I'm going to go look for Derek!" Elsa shouted to Anna over the loud music.

"Okaaaaaay!" Anna yelled back.

Elsa looked all around the dance floor for Derek but he was nowhere to be found. She finally made her way off of the dance floor and out into the open where she could finally breathe air and not body heat. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked all over Arendelle for him. She took a sitting break at the gates of the castle until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up.

"Derek!" She jumped up. "Where have you been?"

"Around." He said blankly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really…." He admitted. "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and brought her around the side of the castle where he was sure they were alone. He held both of her hands in his.

"Derek what's going on?"

"Elsa I have to tell you something really important."

"Okay…."

"We've been courting for almost a month now and I feel so close to you and can talk to you about everything and I feel so alive with you. You've made me realize something."

Her hands shook. "W-what?"

"Elsa…..I love you."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"There! I said it! Elsa I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than words can describe!"

She stared at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I uh….I-I…..oh jeez…." Elsa stuttered.

Derek's face flattened and he let go of Elsa's hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He walked away.

Elsa returned back into reality and realized he was gone.

"No! No wait come back!"

He was gone.

_I love you too….._

* * *

Elsa trudged back to the party and noticed Anna and Kristoff gazing lovingly at each other while they slow danced. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly ran over to the bar tender and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Your majesty! How can I serve you?"

"Alcohol. I need alcohol. Now." She quickly ordered.

"But what-"

"Anything! Just, anyting."

The bartender quickly mixed drinks together and added a cherry on top and handed it to Elsa. She took a quick sip and savored the taste.

"Wip up some more of these Tim. I'll be back."

She ran off with her drink and left the bartender in confusion.

"It's Todd….."

* * *

All of Elsa's life she never wanted to get married. She'd always been independent and never thought sharing her life and love with someone else could possibly make her happy. Boy was she wrong. She loved Derek and she knew it. Everyone knew it. She needed him every day and whenever he was gone, she fell into a little depression and she missed him like crazy. She just wanted to be in his arms right now. She screwed up. She mentally kicked herself as she chugged down her eighth glass of this strange alcoholic drink.

"Elsa?" A familiar voice called out.

Elsa was sitting in the back of the castle by the fjord she had once froze. She turned around to see her beautiful sister smiling at her from the doorway.

Elsa smiled back and Anna walked down to meet her. Elsa stood up so her sister wouldn't have to sit down and ruin her dress.

"Hey honey." Elsa said sweetly. "Having fun?"

"This is seriously the best day of my life. The people of Arendelle are so fun to be with and I didn't feel like a princess in the sense of royalty, I felt like a regular girl just having fun with her friends. I have you to thank. Without your love and support, this day wouldn't have come. So thank you Elsa. Thank you for being the best sister a person could ask for."

Elsa grabbed Anna and hugged her and they rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you dancing with everyone?"

"I have been. I just need some alone time."

"Elsa. What's wrong?"

Elsa eyed Anna and sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Derek told me he loved me today."

Anna squealed but Elsa quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't say it back."

"WHAT!?"

"I was caught off guard! I couldn't think straight so I just stared at him and now he thinks I don't care about him! I do care about him, Anna! I love him!" She silenced herself.

"You….love him?" Anna smiled.

Elsa gave up and nodded.

"I do." She said.

"Oh El….that's wonderful! You need to tell him that!"

"I know but I can't find him anywhere."

"He told me he went up to bed for the night. He said he didn't feel very well. Maybe he just wanted alone time like you. You two are very similar." She laughed.

Elsa blushed and hugged her sister again.

"Kristoff and I are uh….going up to bed. Most of the people left because it's almost three in the morning."

"Already?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Yep. So uh….goodnight." She blushed.

"Oh you two lovebirds have fun!" Elsa shooed Anna away.

"Oh we will, dear sister! And go talk to Derek!"

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa waved.

_She's right. He has to know._

* * *

They ran up the stairs, laughing and yelling as they made it to their bedroom. He opened the door and picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed and locked the door and stuffed a towel in the crack. They both kicked off their shoes and Anna got up out of the bed and walked over to Kristoff and put her back towards him.

"I can't take it off myself." She whispered seductively.

Kristoff's pants tightened and his trembling hands unlaced the corset and he threw it on the ground. He quickly turned Anna around and they began kissing instantly, feeling each other's bodies like it was their first time, hot and passionate. She tore his shirt off to reveal his bare, muscular chest, and he took off each article of clothing off her very slowly, just to drive her insane.

Once they were just in their under garments, they began kissing each other all over again, Kristoff guiding them to the bed and falling on top of Anna. She giggled in the kiss and they comfortably situated themselves on the bed.

"I love you." Kristoff moaned against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back, equally as turned on.

"Are you ready?" He said gazing into her eyes.

"You already know." She smiled.

Without hesitation, Kristoff ripped her bra off to reveal her breasts. He then took off her panties and his boxers and they looked lovingly at each other.

"Thank you for making all my dreams come true." She told him.

"There isn't a day where I don't feel the same way." He said kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then positioned himself and they began to make love to each other. Together is where they belonged and no matter what trials they faced, as long as they had each other, everything seemed to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: It's over! The Bjorgman wedding is officially over. Bitter sweet moment huh? I decided that I didn't want to write smut for their wedding night only because I believe for a wedding, it's more about the love for each other than the sex. Don't get me wrong, sex is supposed to happen on a wedding night, hell yeah, but for some reason I wanted this to just be a more loving wedding night. I already gave them smut in chapter 7 anyways, but no worries, there will be more to come! Toodles my snow angels and please please please review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. Promises and Apologies

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey guys. FIRST OF ALL HOLY POOP! I CHECKED MY STATS AND I HAVE ALMOST 17,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! Anyways, so I uploaded all three parts of the wedding but when I looked on the Frozen Fanfiction home page thingy, it never showed up so a lot of people who read this story probably had no idea I updated. I think it's because this time I typed it on a lap top and then used a flash drive but I don't know. So I'm typing it from my computer this time and I'll see if that works! The wedding is chapters 13, 14, and 15 if you didn't read it yet! I know you are all expecting honeymoon stuff but we haven't had any Elsa and Derek time in a while so I want this chapter to focus on that a little more. We'll get back to the honeymoon afterwards! Otherwise, enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

"Hey guys." Elsa whispered through Anna and Kristoff's creaked open door.

No answer.

Elsa rolled her eyes and tiptoed over to Anna's bed, stubbing her toe on the edge of the bed due to the fact it was pitch black in the room with only a little light from the moon.

"Faen!" She yelled in Norwegian.

She set her candle down and held her foot and tried holding back her tears by breathing in really heavily and loudly. After her dramatic foot stubbing encounter was over, she picked her candle back up and looked at a sleeping Anna.

"Anna! It's six in the morning. The carriage will be here at seven. Wake up." She whispered.

Anna grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. Three hours of sleep did not make Mrs. Bjorgman happy. Elsa huffed and walked to Kristoff's side of the bed, stubbing her right toe on the edge of the bed this time.

"Faen! Pokker!" She yelled again, this time more loudly and clearly. She set the candle down and sat on the ground and cradled both of her feet in her hands and tried with every bit of energy in her not to cry out in agonizing pain. A few minutes passed and she felt the courage to get up and try again.

She walked fully over to Kristoff's side of the bed and shook his shoulders. "Hey, Kristoff. Come on you guys can sleep on the way there. Kristoff get up now." She demanded a little louder the time, her patience wearing away.

Kristoff pried one eye open to see Elsa walking back over to Anna's side of the bed. She lifted up the blankets up at the foot of the bed and began tickling Anna's feet causing her to giggle and squirm as she also tried to wake up. Soon, she shot up from the bed and began laughing so loudly trying to get Elsa's hands away from her.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" She laughed.

Kristoff stretched and yawned and went to a sitting position against the headboard.

"I don't understand how you do it." Anna sighed.

"Do what?" Elsa asked as she re-braided her hair into her signature braid.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since five, why?"

"Five!? That's insane! I get up at like, noon!"

"I know." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's get moving guys. Your bags were already packed for you so you have to help move them downstairs to the front."

Kristoff groaned.

"I know it's a tragic day." Elsa mocked him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the favor back at him. He leaned over to put his head on Anna's shoulder.

"Okay you lovebirds, I'm going to wake Derek up and see if he can help."

"No!" Anna protested. "He uh….he's sick." She lied.

"Sick?"

"Yeah uh…fever! Yeah! He told me last night. Hah."

"O-okay. I'll just go get some breakfast than. Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

Anna shot her a thumbs up and Elsa left the room. Anna exhaled and Kristoff looked up at her. "Fever?"

"Hey he's hurt right now. He told Elsa he loved her last night and she didn't say anything back."

"Damn."

"I know. So hopefully while we're gone they get the chance to reconcile."

"Here's to hoping. Now let's get going before your sister freezes Arendelle again.

* * *

All of their bags were packed into the carriage and the Bjorgman's said their goodbyes to Elsa and the staff. Kristoff arranged for him and Sven to say goodbye earlier the other day. With a wave goodbye, the carriage disappeared into the distance and Elsa sighed. Being queen, she had plenty to keep her occupied, but with the tension between her and Derek and her family being gone, she was left with nothing for when she wasn't occupied.

She walked back to the castle and trudged her back upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and locked it for the first time in a long time. She plopped down on her ivory colored bed sheets and got underneath the covers and began to break down crying. She felt so lonely. Derek hadn't stayed in his bed for the past month and a half since he'd been staying the castle and she was so used to him being there with her all the time. She cursed herself for letting him go.

She cried herself to sleep until it was about one in the afternoon and she heard a firm knock at her door.

"Yeah?" The word dragged out of her mouth as she yawned at the same time.

"Your majesty, it's Gerda."

_Go away Gerda._ She thought to herself.

But instead, she got up and opened the door and gave a fake smile.

"Thought you'd want some food your majesty. It's nearly one in the afternoon."

"Oh, thank you so much Gerda. I just feel like complete shit." She covered her mouth at the last word. Swearing was not meant for a queen.

"Not a problem. If you need to talk about anything, I'm only down the hallway."

"Thank you. I'm fine." She lied. She happily grabbed the tray from Gerda and set it on her desk. She put her hands on her hips and then quickly got out a piece of parchment and her quill and began writing.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt and Anna squealed as she heard the coach step down and opened the door. Anna poked her head out to see that they were at a beautiful garden are that had a little log cabin by itself reserved _just_ for honeymooners. Anna, in awe, stepped out of the carriage and looked all around. Trees were covering the whole field with pears growing from them. Flowers of every color you could think of were present. Especially lavender. Anna inhaled the sweet scents and turned and smiled at Kristoff who had a bouquet in his hands. Anna sighed and took the flowers from him and smelled them.

She mouthed thank you to him and he leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"How did you know about this?" Anna asked as she admired her flowers.

"Derek helped me out." Kristoff admitted.

"It's beautiful! Are we the only ones here?"

"Of course. Now we can be as loud as we want."

Anna blushed and playfully slapped his shoulder. They both thanked the coach and he hitched up the horses and headed back to Arendelle.

"Well, you're stuck with me now feisty pants."

"Really? Well let's go see how feisty I can be." She said, trailing a finger down his chest.

He took that as an open invitation and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cabin, both of them laughing like it was the happiest time of their lives.

* * *

It was about ten at night back in the castle in Arendelle and neither Elsa nor Derek talked to each other all day. Elsa finally decided to slip the note underneath his doorway after a long day of agonizing torture of his absence. She couldn't take not being around him. She missed him too much. She loved him too much. She opened her door quietly and tiptoed all the way to Derek's chambers and saw a candle lit. He was awake. All of Elsa's nerves tripled. She sighed and slipped the note underneath his door and ran away like a scared little girl and hid behind the wall down the hallway.

_Click._

Elsa's heart was pounding in her head and she saw Derek's shadow pick up the note and shut the door. Darkness enveloped the hallways again and Elsa walked back to her room to try and get some sleep, though she doubted it after how she was feeling.

Back in Derek's room, he brought the note back to his desk and sat down and hesitated before opening it.

_Derek,_

_When you can, meet me in my room. Please. It's important._

_-Snowflake_

Derek had no choice but to smile at how Elsa signed her name at the bottom. God he loved her. He had a feeling she loved him too but he had a sister and he knew how emotional and dynamic they were, especially Elsa. All of his answers were to soon be cleared up in a minute. He decided to go to Elsa's room tonight because, just like her, it had been an agonizing day not holding her and kissing her.

He put some pants on and socks, but he wanted to be shirtless just for her. He knew she liked it that way anyways. He lit a candle and walked down to Elsa's room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to find Elsa in her nightgown sleeping in her bed. He gazed at her beauty and blushed a little bit. It had been more than 24 hours since they talked and it drove him mad.

"You can fully come in the room if you want." Elsa said breaking his thoughts.

He walked in and shut the door behind him and stood in place.

Elsa realized he wasn't going to come any closer so she huffed and got up and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

"We have to talk." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Elsa said.

"I just wanted to sincerely apologize for taking you by surprise with my sudden….feel of emotions. I should've kept my mouth shut but I just couldn't. if I offended you in any way I am truly sorry. I understand if you don't feel-"

"Derek!" Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah?"

She walked over to her bed, her hips moving from side to side a little more than she normally does. She climbed in her bed and patted the space next to her. Derek smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"I have something to tell you." Elsa said looking down at her hands.

"I'm listening." Derek said, trying not to act completely nervous.

"Last night you told me that you loved me and that was so brave of you. I acted completely immaturely because I was caught off guard and I apologize for that. I've only been loved by three people my entire life. My parents and Anna. It was sort of weird hearing it from another person and I guess I just wasn't prepared."

"Elsa before you keep talking with that beautiful voice of yours, I'd love to point out the fact that more than four people love you. Arendelle loves you. While I was in town today, all the talk was how amazing you were for throwing this wedding for Anna and Kristoff and how much people admire your effort on it. You did wonderfully. Those conversations also led to how much the Arendellians admire you for being such an amazing queen to them. Even directly after the Great Thaw, the people still loved you and thought of you as the best queen in the world. Please don't ever think that only four people love you. They'd be fools not to love you."

Elsa smiled at Derek and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Derek." Elsa said firmly.

"What?" Derek said.

"I said I love you. I love you so much Derek. I love you and not just because you said it to me. I love you because you have made me feel so special and you haven't given up on me like I thought you would. I love you Derek."

He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"I love you too my beautiful." He said and kissed her again.

They scooted down into a laying position and they both quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"That was fun!" Kristoff sighed with a naked Anna laying next to him with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"It just gets better every time." She said completely out of breath.

"It's all because of you my love." He said seductively.

"I feel you have _something_ to do with it." She laughed.

Kristoff shrugged and kissed Anna's sweaty forehead.

"How do you like being married?" Anna asked him.

"My life seriously feels complete. I didn't know I'd feel this good."

"Me either. I've been dreaming of this day my entire life and I always thought I'd be married to some snooty prince and not a wonderful ice master and deliverer like you."

"And I thought I'd just be chilling with a reindeer my entire life. This is way better."

"Well I'd hope so." Anna laughed and lightly drew lazy circles in Kristoff's chest.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want any children? I know having the miscarriage was really hard on you, well both of us, but does that stop you from wanting children?"

"Kris we talked about this already. I said when the time is right, I'd love to have more children."

"How do you know when the time will be right?"

"When I get pregnant. God knows what we can handle and I have faith that he'll give us a child when we're ready."

"Do you feel ready?"

Anna was silent for a moment. She nodded her head and smiled. "I think so."

"I'm glad you are because I am too. I promise you that if you do get pregnant, I will be there for you everyday all day. You won't do this alone as long as I'm here. I promise."

"I love you so much." She whispered. "And I think I'm ready for a round two." She looked up at him.

"I thought you'd never say that." He whispered and the covers were pulled over them.

* * *

**A/N: What cuties! I know this was a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer! I hope this chapter was to your liking and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP! Have a wonderful week and see you next time!**

**Jillian smith:**** Thank you very much! This story isn't even near over yet so there will be many more to come!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD:**** First of all, LOVE your username! And you like them huh? Thank you I do too! There will be SO much more Elsa and Derek moments that will hopefully be to your liking!**

**Artistreilly421:**** Thank you for always being a loyal reviewer! People like you make me the happiest! You are amazing!**


	17. Getting Friendlier

**A/N: Hi! I uploaded Friday like I promised myself! I hope you like this one and Ch. 18 should be up really soon! Tonight even! Thank you for your patience. Love you as always!**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Kristoff and Anna had been on their honeymoon and it hasn't been anything but true bliss. They spent everyday exploring new places in the town they were in called Bergen. It was quite different from Arendelle. There were many little shops and markets like Arendelle, but they all sold various items from different cultures. In all, the couple spent most of their money on little knick knacks for each other.

It was their final night in the cabin and the carriage would be there around seven in the morning so Kristoff decided to make this night the most special. While Anna was making dinner for her new husband, Kristoff pretended to be asleep in their bedroom but he wasn't. He took all the blankets, covers, and pillows off of the bed and sprawled them on the ground in front if the grand fireplace in their bedroom. Then he went underneath thr bed where he hid candles, chocolate, wine, and his lute.

He got up and opened the wardrobe to get more pillows and blankets and placed them on the other ones to make it as comfortable as possible. He then lit all the candles and placed then neatly around the mess of blankets and pillows. Then he poured wine in two glasses and put them on the ground along with the chocolate. He then lit the fireplace and let his lute balance against the side of the bed.

He stood up and looked at the finished product. Satisfied, he left the bedroom and walked into the quaint little kitchen where Anna was finishing up the meal called Svinekoteletter which was pork chops served with potatoes and fried onions.

"Hey beautiful." Kristoff said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Whatcha cooking?"

He leaned over to look in the pot but Anna pushed him back with a thrust of her hip.

"I don't think so mister! This is a surprise so I won't let you see it!" She giggled.

"Oh come on!" Kristoff whined.

"You are twenty-two. Enough whining and sit down at the table." She ordered trying to act motherly.

They both looked at each other and laughed as they realized Anna could never be serious like that.

"It's done! Can you please help md bring it to the table?"

"We're not eating in here." Kristoff smiled.

"No?" Anna looked dumfounded as Kristoff walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Come here." He said sweetly.

She put the trays of food down and slightly ran over to him and peered her head inside and gasped. She slowly walked in the room and widely smiled as she observed everything Kristoff said up.

"Aw..." She said when she noticed the chocolate. "My favorite."

"I just figured our last night should be the specialist." Kristoff said in a really cute, shy manner.

She went to her tippy toes and gave him a quick, but loving kiss on the lips.

"Do you still want help bringing in the food?"

"No you did all of this by yourself! I'll do it. Just spot me in case I fall." She laughed.

"I would've anyways." He retorted.

Anna managed to carry in all the food by herself and carefully into thei bedroom without a single spill. Kristoff gave her a high five and a kiss before they both sat down and began slowly eating various foods that she'd made.

"Oh my god where did you learn to cook like this?" Kristoff said with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, well when Elsa and I were separated, I would get really bored and go bother the cooks in the kitchen so they taught me how to cook and it kind of grew onto me. I can cook and bake for you all the time if you want." She smiled.

"You can teach me too." Kristoff smiled back.

"Ooh that would be so much fun! And then we could teach our future children too! We could be one big cooking happy family!"

Kristoff chuckled at Anna's enthusiasm and that's why he loved her so much. She was so optomistic and loving. He wanted to go on so many adventures with her and do everything he could with her.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kristoff asked.

"What kind of story?"

"Just anything from your childhood. Good or bad."

Anna licked her lips and thought for a minute as she slowly chewed her food.

"I can tell you the story of my first pet!"

"Oh god this is gonna be good."

"So after my sister and I separated, my mom went to the local Arendelle animal shelter to get me a friend so I wasn't so lonely. She got me a turtle." Anna rolled her eyes.

"A turtle?"

Anna nodded.

"Why...?"

"I'd like to know too. Anyways so I built up enough courage in my five-year-old self to hold this 'gentle' creature. At first, he was calm and still so I wanted to know if it was ticklish."

Kristoff looked down and shook his head. "Anna..."

"I was five!" Anna defended herself.

"But-"

"ANYWAYS, I searched for it's- oh by the way I named him Mr. McShelled Turtle Jr."

"Why Jr.?"

"It sounded cooler!"

Realizing he couldn't win, Kristoff motioned for her to continue.

"After I found them, I took my little finger and stuck it in the shell and touched his...foot thingy and he went beserk! He started snapping his mouth at my hands and my finger! Luckily I dropped him before my finger became his meal."

"Is that why you started crying when you saw that turtle swimming in the water last year?"

Anna gave Kristoff a high five. "That's exactly why!"

Kristoff just gazed lovingly at his wife, at her spunkiness. He never knew how much he could love someone as much as he loved her.

"What are you staring at?" Anna asked.

Realizing he didn't know he was staring, Kristoff shook his and laughed.

"What?" Anna laughed back.

"I just love you so much."

She smiled at him and leaned it to kiss him. Taking this as an offer, Kristoff cupped her cheeks and pushed his lips harder against her.

Anna made a sound of excitement as Kristoff lowered her onto the ground and she wrapped her lrgs around his waist, compleyely teasing him. He began feverishly kissing down her neck, giving her an opportunity to let quick moans escape from her mouth.

He trailed his kisses back up to her mouth and stopped to look at her.

"Thank you." He whispered, hovered over her.

"For what?" She answered back.

He kissed her mouth.

"For making me the most blessed man in the world. I'll never be enough for you and just know that you'll always be the best thing that's ever happened to me." He told her sincerely.

Anna teared up a little and grabbed his neck and brought him back down to her lips and they began giggling through their kisses as Kristoff tried to flip them over so she was on top.

"Last night here." Anna breathed.

"It's been a fun ride."

"It certainly has from my point of view." Anna joked.

Kristoff winked at her and they got busy, making their last night the most special it could be, but more importantly- the most fun.

* * *

"No no no that's not how you do it!" Derek told Elsa, obviously annoyed.

"You've showed me at least a hundred times and I still can't get it." Elsa complained.

"I'm going to explain it one more time. You take the ball in your hand, put your arm over your head, and throw the ball!" He said trying to give her a demonstration.

"Okay! I got this!" Elsa happily stated with confidence.

She stared confidently at her target, a plastic box, very creative, and slowly raised the the ball behind her head. With one breath, she took a full thrust forward and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the target until they both heard a loud crash followed by a scream.

Both Elsa and Derek cupped their hands to their mouths after the damage was done.

"You...smashed...the window!" Derek laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Elsa yelled as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"That was beautiful." Derek cried.

"You're really low, you know that right?"

Derek hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for making me laugh every second of everyday my queen."

Before Elsa could answer back, Leia came walking through the door of the gardens and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother and Elsa wrapped in each other's arms.

"Uh...hope I'm not interrupting?"

Derek just squeezed Elsa closer and began hungrily kissing her face all over, leaving wet kisses on her face and neck. Disgusting.

"Derek!" Both girls said at the same time, one secretly enjoying it and the other conpletely disgusted.

"Okay that's enough!" Elsa scolded him playfully.

"Is there anything you need Leia?" Elsa asked politely.

"Oh, um yes. I was wondering if you...well if you weren't too busy...only if you wanted to..." She trailed off.

"I'd love to hang out with you." Elsa finished her sentence for her.

Leia's face lightened up and Derek kissed Elsa and hugged Leia before he exited the gardens.

"Elsa can we talk? I have to tell you what's on my mind before I go insane."

"Sure." Elsa said hesitantly.

The two girls began to walk the long paths of the gardens which, in all, takes about an hour to walk the whole way through.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yes everything is fine. I just needed to tell you something and I don't want it to sound rude."

"Let it go. Just tell me." She laughed to herself.

"Well you know Derek is my only family, right?"

Elsa nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I know you don't want to take him away from me, and I'm not saying you are, but I just want you to know that he's all I have. I've made some friends down in Arendelle, but I will always love Derek the most."

"Oh Leia, I am so sorry. I understand what it's like to be taken away from a sibling." She looked down.

"You do?" Leia said surprisingly.

"I do. Would you like to hear a story?" Elsa asked.

Leia nodded.

"So it was in the middle of the night and I was seven and Anna was five. She woke me up to come play with her in the snow, or more importantly, to build a snowman. So I finally agreed after much begging and we began to play like the best friends we were. We built a snowman, slid down tickle bumps, skated with our snowman, and I shot hills of snow for Anna to jump on. But soon, she began going to fast and I couldn't keep up with her anymore. I tried to tell her to slow down but she obviously couldn't hear me. So in the process of trying to get her attention, I slipped on my ice and tried to create one last hill but instead ended up shooting her in her forehead with a blast of magic."

Leia cupped her hand to her mouth. "Was she okay?"

"So my dad brought her to these magical trolls and one of them had the power to heal her, but he also had to erase her memory of my powers. So my parents believed that keeping me isolated from ber would be safe for everyone. I hated myself." She whispered her last sentence.

Leia gently placed her hand over Elsa's and squeezed.

Elsa laughed out some tears. "And even though for thirteen years she believed I didn't believe I loved her, she was still magnanimous when we reconciled. She's too loving."

"No one can ever be too loving. Love is such a wonderful thing and it can divide into so many different meanings. The love you share with your sister is by far the most important. You can just see it when you two look at each other! I envy it. You two are all each other has and that's how I am with Derek. I know you and my brother love each other, and that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you! But I love him too and Anna has Kristoff so when you are all together, I'm alone."

Elsa leaned in and hugged Leia with all her might and Leia happily returned the hug, feeling somewhat at ease.

"You're never alone. No one is alone. Whenever you need your brother, you take him. Family comes first."

"You are our family." Leia whispered.

* * *

"Goodnight." Kristoff whispered to his wife.

"I love you." She sighed, still completely worn out from a little while ago.

"The coach should knock on the door around seven, okay?"

"Mhmm..." Anna trailed off as she began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Snuggle with me." Kristoff whined.

Without a word, Anna scooted closer to him and turned her body so she was facing him. She snugged up into his warm chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I love you feisty pants." Kristoff whispered before falling completely asleep.

_3 hours later_...

"Ow!" Anna fliched and shot up from the bed. Her lower abdomen stung and Anna bit her tongue to try and ease the pain but the sharp pain hit her stomach once again.

"Ah!" She flinched again.

She looked down at her snoring husband who was peacefully dreaming- probably of ice, and decided that she didn't want to wake him. Instead, she lowered herself back down into the bed and pulled the covers over naked form to try to fall back asleep.

She did, however, after much crying from her stinging abdomen.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...? Any predictions? **

**HAFanForever: Thank you so much for your sweet comments dear! I appreciate you commenting on every chapter because I feel honored to know that I have faithful readers like you!**

**elsa0509: Thank you! I love him too!**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it! There's more to come!**

**Lomelindi: YES! Delsa is perfect! That is their new ship name thanks to you! Ans as for Elsa and Anna having any children in this story...hmm...? Just wait and see! Thanks for your reviews, I love them so keep them coming!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: You da best!**

**Awesomegirl3: I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED! Lol**

**artistreilly421: Indeed it is!**

**Woah: Oh my god can I just say that I cried the second I saw this? That means so much to me! I thought this was just a fanfic that only a few hundred people would read but the fact that you said that I should be a writer really made me so happy! You encourage me so much to continue with this and I can't thank you enough! **

**~Until next time**


	18. Back To Reality

**A/N: So chapter 17 was kind of a filler chapter and this one kind of is too so next chapter will be way way better! Thanks for sticking with me lovelies!**

* * *

A loud and assertive knock at the door instantly woke Anna and Kristoff up from their hibernation. Kristoff and Anna both looked at each other wide eyed and realized they were late. They both sprang up from the bed and quickly threw mismatched clothes on themselves.

"You know, someone really needs to invent something that reminds you to wake up!" Anna said as she tried slipping pants on.

"That'd be nice!" Kristoff agreed. He left the room to go open the door to the mysterious knocker. Oh, the coach. Who knew.

"Morning sir. Whenever you're ready, the coach is ready."

"Thanks. We'll be out in ten minutes."

"No hurry." The coach smiled and walked away.

"Ten minutes babe!" Kristoff yelled.

"Yeah yeah! Help me carry this would you?"

Kristoff picked up all the heavy bags and carried them outside to the coach who gladly put them in the carriage for them.

Anna brought the last of the little bags out and and set them on the walkway to the front door. She stopped and stared at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked her, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I just...I had such an amazing time here with you. I don't want it to end."

"Hey, no matter what we do or where we go, we'll always have an amazing time because we're together. And I love you."

Anna reached up on her tippy toes to kiss Kristoff. The coach cleared his throat and opened the door for the royal couple.

Home was just two hours away.

* * *

"Good morning!" Derek announced as he walked into the library where he found Elsa and Leia reading the same book on the same couch.

"Shh!" Both girls sounded in annoyance with a brandish moving of their hands.

"But-"

"Not now!" Leia protested.

"I just need-"

"Derek this is the best part! Hush!" Elsa chided him.

Derek stood there in happy confusion as he watched his two favorite girls hanging out with each other- reading a book.

Slow smiles formed across the girls' faces and giggles both escaped their mouths and Elsa closed the book and smiled at Leia.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever read! Henry and Clara are perfect for each other!" Leia squealed.

"They've always been my favorite couple! Next to Romeo and Juliet." Elsa eyed Derek with a smile.

"Can I talk now?" Derek asked.

"Actually I have to go to town today, my friend is having a birthday party for her daughter." Leia said as she put the book away.

"Tell Miss Abrielle I said happy birthday." Elsa said.

"How did you know her name?" A shocked Leia asked.

"I'm the Queen. I'm forced to know everyone." She laughed.

Leia simply nodded and thanked Elsa before exiting the library, leaving Elsa and Derek alone.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Elsa asked as she kicked her legs up on the couch and slouched comfortably.

"I didn't you and Leia hung out."

"We didn't but we realized that we enjoy each other's company."

Derek sat on the couch next to her, kicked his feet up on the coffee table and closed his eyes.

"I like that." He smiled.

Elsa sneezed.

"Bless you." Derek said.

"Thank you. I don't know what that was all about." Elsa's face reddened.

Another sneeze.

"Bless you again! Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-f...ah CHOO!" She sneezed again.

Derek's head leaned to the side and he smiled at her.

"Don't look at me!" She giggled. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you sneeze?"

"Oh shut up."

"I speak the truth love."

Elsa rolled her eyes and got up from the couch and walked over to the large window and stood there in front of it with her hands folded very regally. Derek stared agape at her. He took in every curve on her body. He observed the way the sun glared through her platinum blonde hair and made it glisten from all different angles. His main distraction was her face. From her angle, actually all angles, he loved her side face profile. He adored her cheekbones and how a little bit of blush livened her eyes up a little more than usual and how adorable her little nose was. Her eyelashes brushed perfectly over her cheeks like an ocean wave peacefully crashing over it's neighbor wave.

"They're back." Elsa stated.

"Huh?" Derek snapped out of his Elsa trance and was brought back to reality.

"Kristoff and Anna. They're carriage is back!" Elsa all of sudden became elated and ran towards the door.

"C'mon!" Elsa called to Derek from down the hallway.

Derek sighed and ran down the hallway right behind Elsa.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"Thank you for helping me unpack." Anna struggled to say.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she slipped the last suitcase under Anna's bed.

Anna grasped her lower stomach and breathed heavily in and out.

"Yeah. I think what I cooked the other night at the cabin made me sick."

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Nah...I should...ah! I should be okay."

Elsa hesitantly nodded and sat herself on the bed next to her sister.

"Snuggle!" Anna whined.

Elsa smiled and huffed. She pulled the blankets down and both sisters got underneath them and faced each other with smiles on their faces.

"This is very romantic." Anna joked.

"Be careful dearest Anna, Kristoff wouldn't be too happy if you were being so dauntless behind his back."

"Oh he wouldn't mind. He said he loves it when he sees me with others."

"Anna, that's disgusting."

The two girls stared at each other and broke out into complete unsophistocated laughter.

"I missed you!" Elsa said hugging Anna.

"I really did too." Anna returned the hug.

"Sooo...how did it go?" Elsa said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Anna blushed and bit her lip.

Elsa gasped. "You naughty girl!"

"Hey what can I say? What did you expect to happen?"

"Well you're still a little girl to me so I expected you to sleeping with your stuffed animals."

"Well it was quite the opposite." Anna giggled to herself.

Elsa eyed Anna but then shook it off realizing she was married and had a life of her own. Anna yawned.

"Tired?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Long day."

"I understand. Me too. Let's take a nap?"

"Please! I can't stay up any longer or I'll die!"

The two sisters snuggled up close to each other and crashed within seconds.

* * *

"Sooo how did it go?" Derek asked Kristoff while the two were eating in the kitchen.

"Thanks Gerda." Kristoff said as she left the room after cooking them some homemade chili. "It was...awesome." He admitted.

"How so?"

"You know how so."

"I need dirty details!" Derek whined.

"Those dirty details are a secret." Kristoff used his fingers to pretend to zip up his lips.

"You're no fun." Derek pouted.

"Please, I invented fun!"

"There are different types of fun."

"I know." Kristoff smirked.

Derek nodded his head in understanding and high fived Kristoff who gladly returned it.

"We are definitely going back there again."

"I'll have to check it out sometime."

"Bring Elsa." Kristoff smirked.

* * *

"Ouch!" Anna shot up from her bed and clutched her lower abdomen again.

"What?!" Elsa shot up too to see Anna on the verge of crying.

She lovingly wrapped her arm around her sister. "You have to see a doctor, Anna." Elsa said sternly.

"N-no I'm fine!" Anna protested.

"I'm going to tell Kristoff." Elsa teased.

Anna shot her a glare but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, your majesty."

"That's right and don't you forget it. Now let's go!" She dragged Anna out of the bed and down to the Arendelle doctor who followed them back into their room to give Anna a check up.

"Your majesty, a thousand apologies, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while I check her."

Elsa looked at the doctor, then Anna, then back at the doctor and nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

Elsa left the room and slid her back down the wall and stared at her feet...

* * *

**A/N: Update! I'll most likely get chapter 19 up by Monday or Wednesday. I have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can't update those days. Other than that, stay tuned for some romance and some extra surprises!**


End file.
